


Nine Months

by kathie_raddare



Series: Nine Months [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Eren Yeager, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Whipped, Levi is the perfect hubby, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Eren Yeager, Pregnant Eren is The Best Eren!, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sassy Eren Yeager, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare
Summary: Eren thought it was impossible to get pregnant while taking contraceptive injections. The omega was sure he hadn't forgotten a single shot, and yet the result of the pregnancy test was looking at him with that motherly look. While his inner omega was jumping up and down in excitement, his rational side was not surprised: "I told you this addiction to his knot was getting you knocked up. Literally." Now he had nine months to have a pup and an alpha to comfort him and buy ice cream at dawn.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Nine Months [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833388
Comments: 127
Kudos: 849





	1. One Month

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!...and with another translation! Just like Scary Love, this fanfic is already finished so updates will be fast! And I need to confess this fanfic is my favorite! I absolutely love omegaverse and I always thought we should have more fanfics about pregnant Eren while expecting! So here we are! This fanfic will have 9 chapters and each chapter will represent a month in the curse of a pregnancy. And we will also have a couple of extras and that's why this fanfic is part of a series! Now, since I just finished Scary Love, I'll be taking a break for 10 to 14 days to rest and then I'll be back updating every three days! I hope you guys enjoy it and I'm really excited to read your comments! Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the first month of pregnancy, the baby is growing inside the belly of someone who doesn't know about it yet. No, that can't be pregnancy! Having a little nausea, craving and aversion to food, this awful constipation, and this tiredness and crankiness? Nope, that's only the normal routine of a college student and definitely not a baby the size of a poppy seed... Or is it?

-I can't stomach chicken anymore! One more bite and I'll turn into one myself! - Eren stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, hands on his waist, and feeling sick just to see the restaurant where he ate every single day. 

-Uhh I'm Eren, married omega who can spend my rich husband's money because I got tired of the dish of the day. - Jean rolled his eyes with that horse face of his and Eren really wanted to pull out that asshole's hair because honestly?! How he was still friends with that fucker? And how could Marco handle all that shit? Rather than verbalize each one of his thoughts, he chose to snort and hast his steps to reach out to his other friends, none of them giving a damn about his drama. 

-Not married! We're engaged! - He affirmed and everyone in the group let out an exasperated sigh, except Ymir who kept walking behind Krista and watching the girl's ass and Sasha and Connie, who were in a fervent conversation about what would be the dessert of the day – Eren ignored the fact the dessert was the same every day of the week. 

-Practically married. - Jean retorted, placing an arm on Marco's shoulders, who blushed gently. Poor Marco, an angel who had the destiny to be a horse's mate. 

-Speaking of which, when's the ceremony? - Reiner asked, casually with his hands in his pocket and Bertolt by his side. 

Eren swallowed dry and would honestly choose not to answer the question when Armin stopped walking and turned with an exasperated look. Eren shrugged his shoulders before the blonde even opened his mouth. 

-Eren. Don't tell me you're still with the wedding paranoia. - Hands on his waist, an exasperated look, and 5.2ft of pure disappointment. 

-Ohh! His idea that marriage fucks with love? - Reiner laughed, completely oblivious to the omega's defeated sigh. 

-Eren doesn't want to be compromised because he thinks as soon as they get married, things are going to go down. - Jean meddled again and Eren was about to kick that asshole who loves to stick that giant nose in other people's business. But then he remembered the pointed look that a certain blond omega sent through his soul and there was no other option but to try to explain, for the thirtieth time, his point of view. 

-Guys, but it's true, see wha- 

-Eren, you and Levi have already exchanged bites. - Armin interrupted him, throwing his hands to the sky as if asking for help whenever he was trying to put some damn reason on that thick head of his best friend. - You already have a soul connection. There's literally no way to be more committed!! 

-Then there's no need to have a wedding! It's going to be a useless ceremony and a waste of money! - Eren retorted, eyes slightly widened and crossing his arms. Armin looked like he didn't believe that shit and when he was proceeding to open his mouth and say more smart things, the blond gave up. 

-Oh, you know what? That's Levi's problem. - The omega turned around and the rest of the group that had stopped to observe the commotion began to enter the restaurant, Krista, Ymir, Connie and Sasha already seated at the table. 

A uniformed girl came to give them menus and Eren watched the table before picking up and trying to choose something that didn't make his stomach unsettled. 

-Mikasa? - He asked, looking at the table and realizing the lack of his adoptive sister. 

-Private lunch with Annie. - Armin replied, eyes on the menu while the rest already entered into other conversations. 

-Yeah, sure. "Lunch". - Connie laughed and hit an elbow in Krista, who was slightly flushed and told him not to say those things. But, well, it's not like Mikasa and Annie's relationship was a secret. 

Mika was an alpha, while Annie was an omega and they met in a martial fighting class. Eren always found this meeting at least peculiar, but who was he to tell how to find his soul mate? The girls had been together for just over two years and everyone knew that even if they hadn't switched bites yet, it was a serious relationship. 

Besides them, Jean and Marco, respectively, were also an alpha-omega couple, as were Ymir and Krista. Eren sometimes felt sorry for the two omegas, Marco, an angel on earth and Krista, a goddess of kindness – except when she was jealous, she could turn in a blond demon. 

Connie and Sasha were a couple of betas that had such a frightening synchronicity that the brunette swore they had a soul connection too. And Reiner and Bertholdt were a couple of alphas, which was very poorly seen by society, but neither of them cared about it. Armin was the only single omega, although Eren noticed the escapades he gave to answer mysterious messages on his cell phone, and Eren was the only mated omega. 

-And to think I thought the rumors of a mated omega referred to a traditional omega... - Reiner brought back the subject as soon as the waitress collected their orders, Eren opting for a lamb steak with orange seasoning. 

-And it was Eren, the last person you would tell is mated. - Jean commented, petting Marco's hair, which had his head against his shoulder. Eren narrowed his eyes at him, a silent warning that his patience was already thinning. 

-Oh, but Levi's unconventional too. - Ymir commented, an arm around Krista's chair. 

-He seems like a nice person. - The blonde girl smiled. Jean let out a discredited laugh. 

-Nice guy? Levi? The guy looks like a tank! I don't know how Eren hasn't gotten broken yet! 

\- A five foot three tank. -Ymir added and everyone at the table laughed except Eren. 

-Hahaha, very funny. - A forced laugh came out of Eren and when he was going to defend the alpha, the waitress brought two plates of petit gateau and put them in front of Connie and Sasha. Eren's eyes tracked the plates, eyes fixed on the candy and an absurd wish to ask for one as well. After all, they were in those damn weeks of finals and when Eren was stressed out, candy was his refuge. And Levi, of course. But Levi was at work and he was in college, so the omega was unable to have a cuddling session at the time. 

-Jesus, Eren, just order one for yourself before you drool all over Connie's. 

-Jean, your share of comments for today is over. - Eren pointed a finger at him, menacing eyes. -Shut the fuck up and leave me alone! 

-Woah, woah! - The alpha raised his hands in surrender but his face had that same smug look that made Eren want to cross the table in a leap and choke that bastard. - What's that? Are you on your period? 

At the very moment, when the brunette was thinking about how not to hit the lovely Marco while killing the horse, Armin held his arm and soon his plate of food was being put in front of him. 

Eren's mouth salivated and he realized how hungry he was when he put the first bite in his mouth, moaning in contentment with the change of taste. Jean again would make a comment, but received a fulminating look from Armin, who alternated attention between his cell phone and the table, and so the Alpha remained silent. 

While the rest of the dishes were not ready, Eren occupied himself with his lamb while considering the absurd hunger he felt. He was already thinking of the sweet he would order, Sasha and Connie licking their fingers with their dessert, and the others recalling memories. 

-I remember when Eren got into college. - Reiner seemed thoughtful, still keeping the subject, and, for the first time, Bertholdt spoke in a nervous tone. 

-It was scary. He passed through the halls and everyone made room for him. I honestly thought I was going to get beaten up by that aura at any moment. - A shiver seemed to pass the boy and Eren looked at him with arched eyebrows, mouth full of food. 

Sasha laughed boisterously. 

-Yes!!! I remember the first time he walked into the cafeteria and no alpha dared to get close to him because of the smell of dominant alpha that always accompanied him!! 

Eren then smiled proudly and swallowed his food. 

-Levi has a tradition of scent mark me before I go out. Just to be safe. 

-Oh of course, - Ymir started. - as if you didn't make a point of leaving the bite mark and the hickeys very clear for everyone to see. 

Krista and Marco blushed and Eren smiled satisfied and shrugged, returning to pay attention to his food. It was then that the rest of their orders arrived and he frowned at the smell of boiled chicken that began to penetrate in his nostrils, causing his stomach to turn. 

Trying to ignore the sensation, the omega decided to pay attention to his lamb and listen to his colleagues. The subject now was college and how they were in their senior year, all in their 22 to 23s. Stories were remembered, like that time Krista went to be a cheerleader and Ymir insisted on going along and, God, Eren didn't even want to remember the scene of Ymir dressed in a cheerleader uniform. 

And that time when an alpha blatantly hit on Armin, making the blond super uncomfortable and Eren didn't think twice about throwing all the soda he had on his hand on the idiot's head, which would certainly lead to a fight if Reiner and Bertolt hadn't appeared with their colossal heights and Eren was exhaling the scent of an omega mated with a protective alpha. 

-Eren, if you don't mind answering... - Krista smiled kindly, leaning on the table to be able to look at him and ask. - How did you and your alpha meet? 

The brunette swallowed quickly, smiling forcibly as he tried to keep his nausea in control. 

-He was one of the lawyers in my parents' divorce case. And we were kind of attracted automatically. He smelled amazing, even though I was crying in anger half the time I was in that damn courtroom. 

And, wow, that wasn't a subject Eren was happy to talk about, especially when his stomach seemed to loop inside himself. So with a grimace, he turned his attention to the food. 

-Pardon, Eren, I didn't want to hurt you... - Krista said in a sad voice, and Ymir rolled her eyes at his girlfriend's kindness, sending a glaring look at the cerulean-eyed omega. 

Eren quickly shook his head negatively. 

-No, don't worry, Krista, it's been five years. I was 17 and angry. - A forced giggle. 

-And now he's 22 and still has anger issues. - Jean pointed, taking a glass that the attendant had just put in front of him and taking a sip. 

Eren suddenly felt very attracted to the icy drops in the glass with what was apparently soda. And as soon as the horse returned the glass to the table, Eren took possession of the liquid. 

-What part of "shut the fuck up" you don't understand? - And with that, to quench his thirst, he took a sip of what, in the next second, he discovered was beer. And all the sickness he tried to keep under control hit him at once, disabling him to swallow the liquid. 

Jean watched horrified Eren spit his beer back into the glass, completely disgracing the beer with a face of pure disgust, but before he could freak out by the disgusting act and the money thrown in the trash, the omega rose from the table abruptly shouting a "God fucking dammit, Jean!" as he ran out to the nearest bathroom, hand in mouth holding the vomit that forced against his throat. 

Jean and the rest stared astonished at the space the boy had disappeared. 

-I take it back. - Jean raised his hands in surrender, wide-eyed as if he feared he had done something wrong. - That's not anger issues, it's pregnancy! 

Reiner laughed openly, while Armin snorted and got up to go after his friend, a worried Krista following right behind. 


	2. Two Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second month of pregnancy is full of mood swings! Your emotional life can be a rollercoaster and tears can make their way out very easily! Morning sickness is also a problem and your body will be pumped full of hormones called hCG, progesterone, and estrogens. You can also feel nauseous and dizziness. But this month, the baby has already a cute tiny face, the size of a lime and our baby Eren will have to face his alpha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I’m back! Thank you for all the comments on the last chapter and thank you for the kudos and views! In this chapter, baby Eren is on his second month and he’ll need to tell our favorite cutie-cutie alpha about the pregnancy! Please, check out the chapter summary every chapter since I'll be adding some pregnancy facts so you can follow Eren's pregnancy! Enjoy!

Eren slammed the apartment door behind him as if trying to trap all his fears outside. In one hand, he gripped his handbag tightly, very conscious of what was inside it. 

-Okay, it's okay. - He tried to calm himself, moving away from the front door and starting to pull off his coat clumsily. Usually, Eren would never throw clothes or backpack on the couch because he was sure he would forget to put them in place and receive a monologue from Levi. But at that moment he couldn't care less about leaving his belongings in the living room and placed the bag on the couch as if the material burned his hand. 

Eren gave it his worst look. 

Nothing seemed out of place. It was just a student's backpack, black, simple, basic. It wasn't too large and it was filled with a portfolio and some papers Eren _should_ use for notes. Everything as it should be for a normal student. 

Except that, amid that normality, wrapped in several plastic bags like some kind of radioactive material – Eren clearly didn't know the conduct to handle radioactive material, but that's okay because the situation was as dangerous as. Wrapped in several plastic bags that aimed to hide its content until the brunette punched it inside the backpack, was a male pregnancy test. 

I mean, several of them. Because honestly? He had no idea which one to take and they had so many options and no, he would never ask anyone for help because that stupid idea of Jean couldn't be right. No, no, no, no _._

He probably had some stomach disease, some viruses or bacteria, or any specific term that doctors speak. There was one of those chicken bugs, right? He remembered that his mother always washed chickens more carefully because they had some of those things that got you very sick. 

Obvious! That's what it was! He ate chicken almost every holy day! How did you expect him not to catch a disease like this at some point? By the way, it was not like non-pregnant people couldn't feel bad for a few days, or a few weeks. Going through a heat two months earlier and being knotted several times didn't mean anything, right? Because he and Levi were always careful with condoms and birth control injections that Eren never forgot the dose. 

Yes. Yes, yes, yes. That was stupid and in the end, he just spent money on those weird things that looked like a thermometer. 

Snorting to himself for getting carried away by the two-toned horse's paranoia, Eren opened his backpack angrily and pulled the bag with three pregnancy tests. Walking determinedly, he went to the kitchen and without thinking twice, threw all the content in the trash. 

Right. Perfect. 

He just needed to take a shower, drink some water and go to rest after all this unnecessary stress that the paranoia of his friends caused in his head. He couldn't believe it! Even Mikasa and Armin, who have always been the smartest, were bugging him! Even Mikasa who always had a weird sixth instinct that never failed was on board of Jean and Connie's stupid idea. How dare she says Eren was being picky with food and his non-stop nausea was because his baby bakery was open?! 

He stopped halfway between the kitchen and the living room. Without having to look, he knew the damn bag was there, in the same trash, making fun of him. 

Pregnant? No. It wasn't possible! As much as the symptoms matched, Eren was absolutely sure he hadn't forgotten the last dose of birth control, so it wasn't possible, right? There was no way! Even if he did the tests, he had no chance of positive! 

-My God, Jaeger, my God! - Exasperated with himself, Eren marched to the trash, took the tests and practically ran to the social bathroom, locking himself inside and throwing the bag next to the sink. 

He leaned on the bench and looked in the mirror. 

Big and frightened green eyes stared him back, his soft brown hair messier due to the countless times the boy pulled the strands in exasperation until he could get home. Sweat dripped slightly down his neck and his cheeks were slightly pale, fear and anxiety tainting his natural scent. 

That wasn't a mother's face. Nor a dad's one. Or was it? 

Opening the tap, Eren filled his hands with water, throwing it on his face and trying to bring himself to rationality. 

Jesus, Eren, be a man! All you have to do is piss in this shit, right? 

With anxiety masked by courage, the omega opened the first test with shaky hands and moved his eyes quickly through the instructions for use. Okay, something about HCG hormone, urinating in a cup – with trembling hands he swung the box upside down until a disposable pot fell – five minutes, right, one line is negative and two is positive. 

Okay, it would be alright. Okay, he could do that. 

Eren never imagined that urinating could be so difficult. Sweat trickled down his forehead while he put the test in his own urine, and, Jesus Christ, Levi would freak out if he knew Eren was playing with piss like that. 

Thinking about the alpha made him laugh a little and be distracted, but the five minutes seemed like an eternity. He walked back and forth in the restricted bathroom space, sincerely cogitating to look ahead of time, but always remembering the "ATTENTION" he had read and that said that waiting was fundamental. 

In the end, Eren couldn't look at the result after 5, nor 6, nor 8 minutes. And when courage hit him, he got up fast from the toilet where he had sat on and took the test in his hand. 

He wanted to believe that he wasn't seeing well because of the dizziness of getting up too fast, but Eren knew. There were two red lines, so red they seemed to jump out of the viewfinder. 

-W-what... - An incredulous whisper came out of his mouth and he never moved with as much panic and despair as he did when he dropped the test and took another one in the bag. 

That one was definitely wrong! It wasn't possible! No, no, no, no, no! Oh, my God, what would Levi think? Would he be mad? Would he want their child? 

No, no, no, no, no, no, no... T-those things could be wrong, r-right? Y-yes, sure, he just needed to... 

Tearing the new box apart and making a mess of cardboard across the floor, he took another medicine leaflet and, with it in his hand, ran to the kitchen to pick up a bottle of water, draining almost a liter painfully fast. 

Ten minutes later he was urinating in another disposable pot and putting a test that would display "plus" for positive and "minus" for negative. This time he had no strength to pace around and just sat in the toilet, his leg shaking and his mouth attacking his nails. Eren counted the five minutes on his head, trying to stay calm as if he was counting sheeps and not the minutes to confirm that he had a baby inside him. 

Unable to wait a second longer, the brunette got up and took the test, leaving it well exposed to the light so he couldn't misread it. 

When his mind finally caught up with the plus sign, tears rolled down almost automatically. 

He had never, ever understood the scenes in movies in which women cried when they found out they were pregnant but at that moment he sure could comprehend such an automatic reaction. 

Soon his back was slipping through the bathroom wall, his shaky, weak body dropping to the floor. His knees were hugged to his chest as his chest tightened and he cried desperately, heavy sobs echoing through the tiles. He was aware of the fear, anguish, anxiety, and surprise mingling his pheromones and blending with the smell of urine and sweat in the bathroom. 

\- S-shit, shit... god fucking dammit! 

He didn't know how long he was there, trying to breathe properly and tasting his own tears. Eren needed to talk to someone. He needed someone to get him out of that whirlwind of thoughts that overwhelmed him at that moment. 

Pulling the phone out of his pocket, he rolled the screen through the contacts, mentally excluding all those who passed by. Armin, Christa, Jean, Levi – he stopped a few seconds on that, but continued – Mikasa and finally the only person who could help him at that moment. The only person who had experience in the matter. 

The phone rang too many times for Eren's taste and he sniffed and tried to take deep breaths while cowering further on the floor, like a child about to get scolded. 

_-_ _Eren_ _, my baby!_ \- The woman's sweet voice sounded over the phone and Eren immediately felt more relaxed. Closing his eyes, he rested his head against the wall and answered. 

-Mom, hi... 

_-How are you, darling? Mikasa said you guys were going through exams so I decided not to call you because I know how stressed you can be. How were the tests?_

-It was all right...same thing as always. 

_-Oh, Hannes is sending a hug!_ \- The woman giggled as if she was interacting with someone on the other side of the line and only the idea of Hannes reminded him of Levi that reminded him of his situation and he was already cursing the very hormones that turned him into a crying ball. 

_-Say, baby, how's Levi?_ \- And before he could answer, Carla seemed to remember something. _\- Before that, young man, Mika said you had some stomach infection! Did you go to the doctor?_

Oh, shit. _Oh, shit._

\- N-no... Not yet... - At this point, his throat was so crowded with tears that his voice came out strangled and he knew that, even over the phone, soon the woman would be suspicious of his condition. 

_-_ _Eren_ _! Son, you know you_ _have to_ _go to the doctor when something's wrong!_ _I'm_ _going to call your dad and he's going to set up an_ _appoin_ _-_

-No! - Eren cried out, his head throbbing only at the thought of adding his father in that story. 

- _Eren_ _,_ _don't_ _be immature, you know you have to take care of your health and your father-_

-Mom, no, please, I-I know, okay? - And then he knew he couldn't do it anymore. A hiccup emerged from his throat and soon Carla knew something was wrong. - I-I don't know... Mom, he-help me... 

_-Oh, baby_ ... - The warm, calming voice of a mother made Eren cry even more, wishing the woman was there. _\- What happened? Did you and Levi fight? Tell your mother._

-N-no, no... not yet... - The brunette tried to wipe away his tears and explain the situation in words. - We're fine. 

_-Okay, so why are you crying?_

_Oh God, he_ _didn't_ _realize it would be so hard!_

-S-something came up...- Silence on the other side. - I-I think... Hm... m-mom, I think I'm going to have a b-baby... 

_-What_?! - The surprise was clear in the way she responded and Eren was sure Carla was sitting somewhere by the sound of wrestling. 

-I-I'm sorry... - And again a flood of tears and he trying to explain everything quickly, embolizing saliva, tears and hiccups. - I-I took the injections, I don't know how it happened b-but... two pregnancy tests tested positive and, m-mother, help me, I'm s-so sorry! 

_-Okay,_ _Eren_ _, son, breathe!_ _It's_ _not good for the baby that you're in this state._ \- The omega really tried to breathe, but only the idea of a baby totally depending on him made the panic rise again. _-_ _It's_ _amazing!_ _It's_ _a wonderful thing! You_ _don't_ _have to apologize! What did Levi say about it?_

\- I...H-he didn't... I-I haven't told him yet... 

_-_ _Eren_ _!_ _He's_ _the father! He needs to know! Why didn't you tell him?_

-B-because...- He could say that he had discovered at that exact moment, but then decided to voice the fears that consumed him. - W-What if he hates me? What if he gets angry? I-if he wants me to g-get hid of it- 

_-_ _Eren_ _!_ \- Carla seemed outraged. _\- What is this distrust? Levi loves you!_ _You'_ _re_ _bonded_ _!_ _You're_ _soul mates!_ _He's_ _going to be the happiest man alive when he finds out!_

-B-but we didn't plan it, i-it was an accident, he'll be disappointed and- 

_-_ _Eren_ _, no! You_ _weren't_ _planned either, and your father and I were ecstatic when we found out!_

-And then you got divorced and now you have Hannes and he's married again and already expecting another child! - He let it all out, anger flooding his veins. 

Carla snorted and probably rolled her eyes too. 

_-This has nothing to do with you. Your father and I_ _weren't_ _soulmates like you and Levi. We thought we loved each other, but then it was clear we were just attracted to each other. This situation_ _doesn't_ _fit with you and Levi, and for God's sake, don't tell me you're afraid to tell him because you think he's going to leave you?!_

The silence was all Carla needed. 

_-_ _Eren_ _!_ \- Now she was talking with that mother's tone that she always used when Eren disobeyed her and broke some _porcelain. - How could you believe that?_

\- I-I- 

_-No! I_ _don't_ _want to hear another word!_ _You're_ _going to pull yourself together and you're going to call him and you're going to tell him he's going to be a father._

-But! 

_-No but's!_ _He's_ _your alpha, he deserved to know before anyone else! - She snorted again. -_ _Eren_ _, I raised you better than that!_

When the woman finished her fit, Eren felt like a silly child and a tired sign sounded through the line. 

_-Son,_ _it's_ _going to be alright! I promise you_ _it's_ _going to be okay! Levi will be_ _dazzled_ _and you will be a great papa._ _I'm_ _so proud and happy for you, baby!_ \- She said sweetly, coercing the boy to follow her advice. 

\- Are you going to call you alpha now? 

-Y-yeah... 

_\- Then_ _I'm_ _going to hang up so you can talk to him, okay?_

-Okay. 

_-Congratulations, my love! I want you to visit me as soon as possible, okay?_

-Okay...Love you, Mom. 

_-I love you too,_ _Eren_ _. See you later._

As soon as the call was ended, Eren left his cell phone on the floor next to his body. Hiding his face on his own knees, he considered what Carla had said. His omega said Eren was being foolish and vehemently agreed with the woman, exuding joy at being able to carry his alpha's puppy. But the human and rational part of the brunette filled him with doubts and created bad scenarios one after the other. 

The only certainty he had at the time is that if the tests were correct, he was pregnant. 

Pregnant. 

What would Levi say? Would he be mad? Would he want the child? Their child? He'd want to... _abort it?_

It was then that Eren realized that, even if he was bound to the man, he would never let anyone take his pup from him. And even in the face of all his fears, Eren knew he would protect that child. That he would fight for their happiness and freedom. 

Determined to wipe away tears and pull himself together, Eren was about to get up when three strong thuds were knocked against the door. 

-Eren? 

_Fuck!_

Like a joke, all his courage went down the drain. Fuck! He needed a little more time! Just a little more! did Levi come home earlier? Why today?! 

-Eren, are you there? - The hoarse and deep voice sounded through the door, seeming slightly curious. 

-Ahm... Y-yes! - He forced himself to respond, getting off the floor and trying to fix the mess on top of the sink. Unintentionally, he bumped into one of the disposable pots and urine poured through the sink. - Shit! 

-What happened there? - The tone of the alpha sounded more worried now and Eren was already beginning to feel pressured, anxiety spreading through its aroma. 

-N-nothing! It's all great, I just n-need to... - Opening the tap desperately and picking up the tests to throw them in the trash, he tried to make everything look normal. But, well, Levi knew him better than anyone. 

-Don't lie to me, omega. - Eren stopped immediately and felt his breath losing pace, his inner omega purring for him to open the door and seek protection in the arms of his alpha. 

A whimper escaped from his swollen lips - from being bitten so much - and Levi heard perfectly on the other side. 

-Eren, are you hurt? Open the door. - The alpha calmed his voice and tried to coax the omega to open it, but Eren was so alone and afraid that he didn't pay attention at the essence of alarmed and worried alpha spreading through the door. 

-N-no, I'm w-well, I just- 

-Babe, what happened? Was it a test? Was it that two-tone hair bastard? - Levi tamed his voice, approaching the door as if he could touch the clearly distressed omega. Oh, if someone had touched or injured his omega... 

\- No... - A murmur was heard and Levi knew that a little more coaxing and he would have the boy in his arms. His inner alpha seemed enraged by the door, which prevented him from reaching out to the brunette and comforting him. 

-Eren, let me help you, open the door for me, huh? Please? - And his heart broke when a soft cry was heard on the other side of the door, Eren slowly breaking. 

-L-Levi... - The omega whined, feeling his legs about to give up and drag him to the protection the alpha promised. 

-Omega, open the door. - Levi forced the lock, considering quickly breaking into it to get to the boy, but then he paused, eyes slightly widened when he heard the murmur. 

"I love you..." 

The older man's heart squeezed into anguish and he felt his inner alpha growl, wishing to make sure his other half was safe. 

-Eren, I love you too, omega. Please open the door. 

A few seconds later, the click was heard and Levi entered the bathroom with his nose twisted to the smell of urine mixed with tears and the essence of his distressed omega. 

A quick assessment of the dirty sink, an empty disposable pot, wet toilet paper on the floor, and his boy sitting on the toilet - puffy eyes, anxious features, shaky hands and rosy cheeks - and he knew what his priority was. 

Pushing away the cleaning urge to the back of his mind, he ducked in front of the boy and stared deeply into the large, intense green eyes he loved so much. Holding his slightly wet hands, Levi began to draw circles on its backs. 

-Eren, what happened? 

And the worried, loving look that alpha gave him was enough for Eren to breakdown into tears again, leaning his chest forward and sticking his nose into Levi's scent gland. Smelling of tea, wood and cleanliness, the omega automatically felt safer and purred against the pale skin. 

Without thinking twice, Levi held him by the thighs and stood up with the omega in his arms, forcing him to intertwine his thighs around the alpha. Upon leaving the deplorable bathroom, he took the unknown plastic bag, as he imagined that it had some guilt in his boy's condition, and carried it easily to the bathroom of the main room they shared. 

-Shh, it's all right... - He muttered calmly as he felt the tremors weaken the brunette in his arms, hating to see his determined Eren so vulnerable. 

As they entered the clean bathroom, the older one threw the bag in the sink and placed the crying boy sitting on the toilet. Kissing his forehead, Levi decided to give him time to calm down and walked away to turn on the tub tap, preparing a hot bath that he knew would help the omega's nerves. The alpha went back to the sink to pick up bath essences and stopped to look at the plastic bag for a few seconds, deciding to question the boy about what it was before opening it. Levi put the essence in the tub, the soothing smell of lavender dissipating as the foams formed. 

Then he crouched in front of Eren, between his legs, and encased the boy's hands in his again as an act of support. 

-Eren, can you tell me what got you like this? - The green-eyed one looked down, avoiding direct contact and biting his lower lip. Levi gave a simple kiss on the back of his hands. - Eren, please. I assume that bag had something to do with it? 

Eren hesitated visibly, swallowing dry and gathering all the courage he had to soon rip off the band-aid of his metaphorical wound. 

\- I-I don't know how it happened... - The omega whispered, shaking hands squeezing his alpha's and trying to get all the support he could. 

-What is "it"? What happened? 

-I...uhh...- He took a deep breath, his throat squeezing painfully, but Eren looked up and into his partner's eyes, taking all the reactions that reflected there after the phrase was said. - I'm pregnant. 

The eyes always low in a naturally tedious expression widened as Eren had never seen, pupils automatically expanding. Pale, thin lips parted slightly and Eren saw when his breath hitched as if he couldn't digest the information. 

-What? 

_Oh shit! He was pissed, wasn't he?_

Eren began to cry instantly, the pregnancy hormones now obvious in a way it even affected his emotions. Besides, he shared a soul bond with that man and they were like two halves. At that moment all Levi let go in their connection was shock and doubt and that scared Eren deeply. 

What he didn't know is that Levi purposely blocked part of their link because, as soon as the phrase came out of the rosy and full lips, his inner alpha vibrated with joy, howling with satisfaction at the knowledge he had impregnated his omega. 

Levi didn't want to scare Eren with the possessiveness that automatically took over his body, demanding he needed to protect his omega and his cub at all costs. But then he had to put the satisfaction aside to pay attention to a tearful brunette who apologized over and over again. 

Holding gently the boy's face, Levi purred reassuringly, getting a mewl back. 

-Shh, you don't have to apologize for anything, my love... - He gave a kiss on each cheek, another on the nose and a kiss on each eye, sealing the tears that flowed through them. - That's the best news I've ever received, Eren, there's nothing to apologize for. 

The omega lifted his head quickly and faced his partner in a mixture of confusion, relief, and surprise. All he received was a small smile back and soon Levi sealed his lips in a gentle kiss, getting up and heading back to the bag. 

-Is it a pregnancy test? - The alpha asked rhetorically while he was taking the box in his hands. Eren suddenly felt too embarrassed and just nodded. - Have you done it already? - Eren confirmed it again and Levi was slightly sad that he wasn't there to see the surprise take over the boy and prevent him from throwing himself into a pit of insecurity that hid the happiness for their first pup. 

It was then that the omega watched in amazement and fear when the raven-haired man left the bathroom without saying anything, leaving him alone. He stayed static for a few seconds and when he decided to get up to go after his fiancé, Levi came in again with a bottle and glass of water in his hand. 

-You just need to pee on it, right? - He made a face while leaving the water in the sink and opening the remaining pregnancy test. 

-Y-yes... 

-Let's do this together. - And by removing the disposable pot and the test, he left them ready to use and poured water into a glass. 

-B-but I've done it already... - Eren wondered if Levi doubted him, if Levi thought he would lie about something so important and he was on the verge of another abyss of emotions when the older man again came to crouch in front of him, looking so in love with his completely swollen and red face. 

\- I want to see our baby too. Omega, please. - And the serene, serious, loving look was all Eren needed. He bit his lower lip, nodding several times in agreement and drinking the glass of water to stop the tears of relief and happiness. 

And then he drank another and another and another and Levi turned off the tub and another glass, until he asked the alpha to give him privacy while urinating and putting the test into the pot. 

Less than a second later, Levi burst back into the bathroom, looking oblivious to the pot of urine on top of the sink. He looked at Eren as if the boy was more important than piss and then went to help him remove his clothes. Raising his arms, the brunette let himself be stripped off his shirt and saw when the alpha's look stopped on his stomach. 

-How many minutes? 

-Five. 

They waited in an uncomfortable and anxious silence, Levi leaning against the wall, seeming a step away from looking at the result, and Eren sitting in the toilet with his arms covering his bare torso. 

Exactly five minutes later – Eren wondered if the older one had counted in his mind too – Levi was going towards the pot and looking at the result without hesitation. The green-eyed one automatically held his breath, his stomach turning with apprehension. 

Levi strangely looked at him, like the same way he looked when Eren said yes to their engagement. With a mixture of admiration, love, happiness, and wonder. 

-It's positive. - His voice was nothing but a whisper when he turned his gaze to the two red lines and watched them for a while. The omega observed his reaction quietly and then, like a slap on his face, Levi unlocked the bond between them and Eren felt all the turmoil of feelings his alpha felt. 

Happiness, pride, possessiveness, delight, shock and love. Lots of love. 

Eren was already tired of crying, but this time at least it was from happiness. 

-Eren, we're having a baby. - Levi looked at him with wide eyes. 

-Y-yes... - The boy let the tears flow again and brought his hands to his mouth to hide a huge smile, engagement ring visible despite the dim light of the bathroom. Levi rushed to him. 

-Eren. - Giving him a quick and strong kiss, they locked eyes again. - Our pup. 

-Yes... 

-You're pregnant. 

-Yes! - And now he was sobbing, being so relieved at how happy and supportive the alpha was. 

Levi took him in his arms and the two hugged, clinging to each other in the middle of the bathroom as if they depended on that contact to live. Eren wanted to make sure Levi was there and would never leave him and Levi stuck his nose into the omega's neck, feeling stupid but frighteningly happy to notice the almost imperceptible smell of milk and honey, unlike the chamomile and sunflower of his omega. It was a sign of their cub being nourished. 

-Eren, thank you. - The elder whispered full of emotion, his inner alpha relishing in pride and fascination. 

-Uhum... - Eren murmured in response, relieved to feel protected rather than in despair and fear. 

Calmly and never taking his hands off the boy entirely, Levi undressed him from the rest of the clothes and helped him get into the tub, all protective and careful. Eren would have laughed if he wasn't so mentally exhausted and would have refused the excess of worry if he wasn't so in need of his alpha's reassuring presence. 

As soon as his tired body came into contact with the warm water, the omega let out a delectable groan and closed his eyes, breathing deeply to let the tension drain from his shoulders. The next minute, Levi was getting in behind him and pulling Eren against his firm chest. 

Almost reverently, Levi began washing his soft, dark skin. He spread soap while massaging his shoulders, washing the omega's soft brown hair, and starting to tell him how stressful his day was in a deep, quiet voice that didn't match the obscenities that left his mouth. 

Eren couldn't feel more relaxed and elated and he couldn't believe how well Levi handled the news. Better even than him! 

When the alpha reached the still flat belly and began stroking it, Eren felt the last ounce of tension leave him and leaned completely on the strong body behind him, sighing in delight. 

-Eren. 

-Hm... 

-You know... with how much we fuck, it's surprising it didn't happen earlier. 

-Levi! - There was a slap and a red omega trying to hide underwater while the alpha held him and chuckled while kissing his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey!! As I said, this fanfic is full of fluffy, but first we’ll have a lil pregnancy angst and then some comfort! Very light, very happy! I hope you keep enjoying it! Next chapter will be posted 3 days from now and it will have Crossdresser!Eren!!! Be safe and see you!


	3. Three Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the third month of pregnancy! When the nausea is gone and replaced by hunger; when weigh gain is starting; when memory problems can happen and when the pregnancy glow begins! Eren is glowing and Baby Eren’s baby is the size of a plum! Now, if anyone could stop that paranoia about weigh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! I'm happy you guys are enjoying this fanfic! Now, are you ready for some crossdressing Eren? And now our baby Eren will face a blow at his self-steam and all because of...HORMONES! The little chemical bitches! All love for our favorite omega - and all the patience for our handsome alpha!

-Levi... - The omega's voice came out muffled and the alpha waited until he came out of the bathroom. - Levi. 

-Hm. - Levi answered, facing the mirror while arranging the tie around his neck, both preparing for the corporate party that Levi was invited to. Everyone who worked with him would be there, including Hanji, who was invited despite being a doctor much to his utter displeasure. 

-Look at me. - The boy asked, voice slightly uncertain and before Levi could turn around and give him full attention, the reflection of a stunning figure appeared in the mirror. 

Immediately, the alpha let his hands stop tying his cravat, ice-blue eyes fixed on the beauty that was his omega, throat closing while his whole alpha howled with satisfaction. 

Eren wore a long, dark green, silk dress that highlighted his eyes and hugged every slight curve of his body. He was not curvy like a woman, but his magnificent proportion always made the alpha swallow dry. The dress had thin straps that formed a U at the front and Levi never thought a man would look so stunning in a dress. Nothing out of place, nothing missing. He knew immediately that the whole party would have eyes for his omega and the thought caused his belly to tremble in possessiveness. 

-Do you think it's weird? - The boy turned around, looking genuinely worried about his attire, and Levi had to hold a growl when he saw that the dress left his beautiful back nude, the soft skin of his omega and the bite on his nape well apparent due to Eren's short hair. 

The fabric would again cover the brunette's body one inch above the curve of his ass and, god, Levi was sure that if he could, he would lock them both in that room until he could no longer be missing from work. But he knew that as soon as Erwin and Hanji noticed his absence at the party, they would send a squad to break down the apartment door and carry them both, naked or not to the damn ball. 

-Levi? - Eren looked over his shoulder, bright green eyes questioning the alpha's silence. 

With a defeated sigh, the eldest loosened his tie again, unbuttoning the first buttons on his white bottom up shirt so he could breathe more easily, while recording every detail of that sculpture in front of him. 

\- Is your goal to get the attention of every bastard in that room? - He grunted and Eren giggled when he saw his mate's face, who seemed to feel more pain every second he watched him. 

-Just yours. - The boy returned with a sly smile, and Levi closed his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose while swearing softly. 

Eren laughed again but soon a worried look appeared in his face as he looked down at his body. 

-But seriously... Isn't it weird? Or...fat? - He asked in an uncertain voice while placing a hand on the small bulge in his womb that, in Levi's view, only made the scene more fascinating. 

-You're going to be the most beautiful man at that party, Eren. - The alpha said, approaching gently as if he were afraid that the figure in front of him would disappear. Eren watched him, curious eyes observing the elder's stretched hands as if they craved to touch the brunette skin. 

The moment his hands fit into Eren's waist as if made to hold there, the boy felt Levi let out an almost painful sigh, brushing his nose around his neck and inhaling his scent. Eren didn't like perfumes and Levi always said that artificial aroma was an offense. 

-It's perfect. - The alpha sighed, pulling his face to kiss him on the cheek. A moment later he also kneeled and gently kissed the tiny ball that formed in the omega's belly. 

Eren watched the scene before him with his heart melting, the feeling of happiness and pride taking over his belly as if they were butterflies flapping their wings in freedom. He caressed the black threads softly as Levi rubbed his nose against his belly to catch the smell of their cub. 

Everyone who knew the stoic and serious alpha with the resting bitch face would be surprised to see him in such a vulnerable and lovable position. Despite the dominant air and rigid voice, for Eren, Levi was nothing more than a soft heart with several walls around him. A man who showed his weaknesses, dreams, and several other expressions only in the warmth and safety of his home, with his omega close to hold him. 

-If you don't want me to get an erection and delay us for the party, you better get up, alpha. - The brunette joked, receiving a snort and a smirk as Levi stood up. 

-I just need one excuse to take off this suit and lock us in here. 

Eren laughed loudly this time, cheeks slightly flushed only at the thought of having that dress taken from his body and feeling his mate's skin hot against him. 

-You know Hanji would call the fire department to break down that door. 

\- And yet I still don't comprehend why I keep four eyes on the social circle. - Levi observed Eren gesturing with his hands to his back, where two thin ribbons fall to the side. - Tie up? - He asked while he was taking the strings in his hands. 

\- Yes, crisscrossed. - He turned around and felt the alpha's slightly icy hands begin to braid the ribbons on his back, dark green silk contrasting with the brunette skin. - And deep down you love her. 

Levi clicked his tongue. 

-Out of obligation. 

-Uhum. - Eren smiled, knowing full well he was lying and that Levi regarded his friends as family, especially when he had been so nervous when introducing Eren to Hanji, Erwin, Mike, Isabel, and Farlan. 

In the end, the omega was sure Levi regretted introducing him to Hanji because in the first 30 minutes of conversation the two brunettes were almost like childhood friends, laughing outrageously and drinking one drink after another. The next day, Eren swore he would never put a drop of alcohol in his mouth again, but his resolution only lasted a week. 

Now Hanji was his obstetrician after screaming for half an hour after receiving the news the two were expecting a cub. She even claimed to protect what she called the "little titan" growing in Eren's belly. 

-It's done. -The older man made a bow that hung just above the boy's ass and kissed him right on top of the bite mark Eren showed so proudly. Eren turned and took the loose tie around the pale neck. The omega straightens it, eyes wandering slightly across the chiseled chest covered by the completely black suit that outlined the older man's muscles. 

Neither felt the need to exchange more words as they drowned in each other's presence, a comfortable silence warming their chests. Levi observed the green eyes he loved focused on the work, eyebrows slightly furrowed while Eren unconsciously bit that sinful lips that seemed to attract Levi like a black hole. 

And when the boy finished adjusting his suit, tie and, shirt, he looked up and gave the alpha a glorious smile, almost as if he has glowing with the pregnancy. 

The alpha's chest tightened and he really thought that one of these days Eren was going to cause him a heart attack. 

\- I'm going to put my shoes on and we're ready to go. - The brunette warned, turning his back and going to the closet to pick up a pair of flats that were almost the same color as his skin. 

-Eren, don't you dare put on a shoe with heels. 

-What? Worried about getting even shorter, _old man? -_ Eren laughed and left the walk-in closet seconds later, maintaining the same height difference between the two, which Levi was grateful for. The elder put a watch on his wrist and Eren wondered if he shouldn't have put on something more than the Tiffany & Co silver necklace that carried some emeralds in its length, besides Tiffany's engagement ring on his finger. 

-Did I miss something? 

-Some hickeys on your neck. - Levi responded without even changing his tedious expression and Eren rolled his eyes and walked out the door, not before receiving a considerably heavy slap against his ass that made him scream in surprise and point an accusatory finger at the alpha, who just gave him a malicious smile and closed the door behind him. 

\---- 

The hall in which the party was being held was in a fancy hotel. The entrance stood like a Greek temple, thick Corinthian-style columns rose and a marble staircase led to the hotel entrance. There was lighting pointing to the façade and managing to illuminate some of the many floors. And the red carpet leading to the hall was guarded by security, each man next to the door and two next to the valet who was in charge of parking the guests' car. 

As soon as Levi stopped the car in the street, the vehicle was hit by a few but significant camera flashes. The reporters hired by Erwin were unnecessary and annoying from Levi's point of view, but given that the ball had philanthropic purposes, having the newspapers knowing the action would certainly bring good publicity to the firm. 

-Reporters? - Eren questioned him, removing his seat belt at the same time that Levi removed his and opened the door. 

-Erwin. - It was a quick word thrown into the air, while the alpha put a stoic feature and handed the key of the black BMW to the valet. The cameras immediately focused on him, eager to catch one of Wings Of Freedom's most important names, while Levi turned around in front of the car adjusting his suit and opening the passenger door for Eren to get out. 

Giving him a nervous smile, the boy accepted his hand and held on to a part of his dress, avoiding tripping over the bar as he got out of the car. The flashes continued and Eren sincerely wanted to cry because he should have put on fancier clothes or something. 

Now that the cameras took pictures of them hand in hand, the omega could already see the headlines lowering him, criticizing him, and designating much better omegas for one of Wings Of Freedom's most successful lawyer. Omegas more beautiful, slender, elegant, and thin. Better than a boy who wore a silk dress with flats because his feet were sore, with shiny oily skin, his hair refusing to behave and a fat belly. 

Honestly? The night had not even begun and it was just placing his foot out of the intimacy of their home that Eren automatically felt bad. With each photo and every step, the desire to leave grew. 

-What happened? - Levi approached his ear and Eren almost jumped in fright, too lost in his own critical thoughts to notice the alpha. 

-Huh? - He asked stupidly because now, besides being fat, he was also stupid! Eren was sure there were much more suitable people for Levi inside that hall. People who could talk about important issues, who carried the air of elegance with them and who were not a pregnant omega whining all the time and eating like a pig at every meal. 

No wonder he felt so heavy and bloated. 

-It's nothing. - He answered and turned his face, trying not to let his lying expression be read by the alpha. 

Levi automatically knew something was wrong, especially when his omega turned his face to hide the blush at the top of his ears. He knew every time Eren lied, his ears turned red. However, when he was going to question the boy, a serious and composed voice sounded. 

-Levi! - In front of them, as soon as they had climbed the staircase, was Erwin Smith, a glass of sparkling wine in hand and navy blue suit embracing the wide and well-built structure of the alpha. Thick eyebrows adorned blue eyes that had a malicious glow mixed with an unusual intelligence that allowed him to read his clients like no one else. 

Despite being one of the best lawyers in the city, mostly recognized for the natural impassive expression that was invincible in the courts, Levi had to admit that Erwin Smith was a force to reckon with. 

-Erwin. - Levi greeted him with a strong handshake and the blonde soon looked at the brunette figure who seemed out of place and uncomfortable next to the Ackerman. 

-Eren! - Erwin opened a bright smile and offered a hand, which Eren picked up more by surprise, since he was very disoriented trying to cope with the avalanche of hormones that decided to fall on him without previous notice. 

As soon as the hand was caught, Erwin turned it over and placed a chaste kiss on its back, always keeping his blue eyes on the omega. A blush spread through the boy's cheeks because that man, despite not being his type, was one of the most beautiful men Eren had ever known and it was impossible to remain neutral when he had a look like that on himself. Almost as if he were desirable, almost as if he were enough for an alpha. 

Levi frowned at the interaction and shot the blonde a dirty look, making Erwin laugh as if he was having the fun of a lifetime. 

-Relax, Levi, I'm just admiring how magnificent Eren looks tonight! - The comment didn't help the flushing on Eren's face, his inside vibrating with the increase in his self-esteem. Maybe he was really handsome. Maybe he wasn't so worn out. - I must say, Eren, the pregnancy did you good. 

And, wow! Eren almost softened in the man's handshake, a melting smile popping on his face and, yes! Maybe that night wasn't as bad as he thought! Perhaps the thoughts of inferiority were taking the best of him and preventing him from seeing reality. 

-Stop drooling over my omega and let us in. - Levi growled, dropping Eren's other hand and sliding an arm down the boy's waist as he guided him to the drinking table. 

Eren gave a smile and a nod to Erwin, who soon got his attention taken by two part-owner and the group engaged in a professional conversation. 

Levi although was more concerned with getting a juice for the brunette, since Eren couldn't drink alcohol during the pregnancy and, as a support, the alpha said he wouldn't drink either. Soon a waiter showed up with two glasses of strawberry juice, which Eren thanked him for. And just as the night seemed to be improving, just as Eren seemed the center of Levi's attention and the most precious thing in the world, people began to notice the Ackerman was there. 

Little by little, people came to meet Levi to greet him and start a quick conversation, usually intending some meeting or connections. Most noticed Eren and praised him, but it was possible to see the judgmental looks and it was especially remarkable how much none of them cared about including Eren in the conversation. 

Levi, of course, spent all his time beside him, one hand on his waist, and never forgot to present him as his omega. Some congratulated the pregnancy and smiled – in a forceful way, Eren realized – when the matter came up. But soon things changed course and the conversation went to the commercial field, which left the boy as a statue next to the alpha, drinking the juice and looking anywhere while trying not to let the downside of the hormones fall on him. 

Levi hadn't slip once that night. On the contrary, he remained the perfect alpha, always kissing him on the cheek occasionally between one conversation and another, and despite this, Eren could only think that an alpha like that didn't deserve the omega he was. Levi deserved better than just a student who accidentally got pregnant. 

All the rational thoughts and the voice of his omega denying his intrusive thoughts were silenced when the brunette slid from Levi's arm. The Raven-haired looked at him and arched a brow, momentarily ignoring a man in his 50s who was talking to him. 

Eren, trying to hide his heavy expression, gave a crooked smile and raised the empty glass, as he gestured he would get more juice. 

Levi frowned, but before he could follow him, Eren mingled with the rest of the guests and the alpha found himself surrounded by annoying people who demanded his attention. 

Eren, biting his lower lip to try to stop the tears that came out of nowhere, left the glass on the tray of the first waiter who passed by and looked up with already watery eyes, searching for a bathroom where he could hide. 

At that moment, as he lifted the bar of his dress and walked quickly to the toilet, he felt small, displaced amid social laughter and champagne glasses. Some women were incredibly pretty, hair ornamented and all and he really wondered what kind of shit went through his head when he decided that wearing a dress would be a good idea. 

Surely all those people were scrutinizing at him and laughing at his back, judging how pathetic a man was wearing a dress, since dresses weren't designed to match the shape of his body. 

Before he could reach the bathroom, the tears had already fallen and he opened the door with force, bumping in an unknown man and throwing a "sorry" over his shoulder while locking himself in one of the bathroom cabins. 

Eren didn't even have time to observe how fancy the toilet was, with dark marble floors, opaque glass boxers, porcelain sinks, and a huge mirror covering the entire wall to the ceiling. 

But it didn't matter to him. 

Sitting on the top of a toilet, he tried to keep tears inside, cursing himself for being a mess of emotions and being unable to control it. How could he be so silly like that? There was nothing wrong with him, just his own thoughts. Levi was being perfect that night and all he could do to repay him was lock himself in a bathroom and cry until his face was rounder than it already was. 

_"Compos_ _e_ _yourself, Jaeger!!"_ He thought. 

Picking up a handful of toilet paper, he tried to blow his nose as quietly as possible, trying not to be a pig about it. Trying to breathe normally, he wiped away tears with the back of his hands and unlocked himself from the cabin, going to the sink. 

Thank God he was alone and no one else could see the misery that his face had become. He had red, puffy green eyes, flushed cheeks, and trembling lips. If he thought he couldn't look more constipated, more oily and paler, he was proved wrong. 

_Fuck it._

He just wanted to leave. He wanted to curl up in bed, with a blanket hiding his body and be able to be who he was, even if it was an inadequate omega, in the peace of his home. But as soon as he left the bathroom all the determination disappeared when the sight of a woman with her hand on Levi's biceps was built in front of him. 

She wore a short red dress with a cleavage that reached her belly. Her blonde hair was trapped in a bun, some curly locks adorning her thin face, red lips and – Eren was unable to see the color of her eyes, but he was sure that woman didn't have a single scratch mark. 

She was perfect. 

So much better than him. 

Amid the turbulence of emotions, the brunette was divided into going there and having a fit of jealousy or take a cab and go home. But in the end, he chose none of it. With tears again destroying his face, he made a straight line to the table of delicacies and took the whole jar of cookies at once, carrying it with him to the bathroom and completely oblivious to the servers' frightened look. 

The omega was again alone, sad and eating a huge pot of cookies bathed in tears. Were that tears of exhaustion? Or was he angry with himself for being so inferior while Levi was being so perfect? 

-Eren? 

Eren stopped breathing, wide green eyes wide and staring at the cabin door when the alpha's voice sounded. 

-Eren? - This time the brunette heard the door close, the sound of footsteps entering the large bathroom. Without thinking twice, he raised his feet and hugged his knees, not wanting Levi to see his feet under the door. 

Like a cornered cat, the boy sat there for the next few seconds of silence, trying to contain his inner omega, who fought with himself for being so stupid and hiding from the alpha. 

-Eren, I know you're here. - A knock on the door of his cabin and Eren let out a little yelp. How could Levi be so good in finding him?! 

-Ahm... Busy...? - He tried to clear his throat and started wiping away tears with the crazy amount of toilet paper that was on his lap. 

-Open the door. - Levi asked. 

-No! - He screamed back, struggling to make his face as normal as possible while searching for an excuse to be locked in there. - I'm doing important business! - He answered and his whole face, including his ears, blushed. 

Levi was silent for a second as if considering the answer and then: 

-No. 

-What? - Eren asked, confused by his alpha's line of reasoning. 

-You've been constipated for almost a week and we both know Eren, that you don't shit in public places. 

This time the boy rolled his eyes for real, his face burning with how rude his mate could be. 

-Now open the door. 

-Why do you care if I'm here or not? It's not like I'm missing out there! I just like the bathroom! It's comfortable! - Eren crossed his arms, petulant. The bathroom was far from comfortable, but at least here he felt almost at home, sharing the place with the bottom shit that wasn't out there being polite, perfect, and social. And not fat, obviously. 

-Because that damn feeling on the back of my head tells me you're getting carried away by some shit your own mind has created. - Levi said. 

-That's not true! - The brat retorted. 

\- Eren... - And now the alpha sounded tired and Eren could even imagine Levi rubbing his eyes. He felt bad about demanding so much from his mate, who was always perfect and respectful and supportive. But the feeling inferiority was still there and now his heart was breaking in half: he wanting to be alone but also to be comforted by the elder. 

-Levi, just go back to your party and be perfect - Eren also sounded exhausted and sad. Miserable, if Levi could describe it. 

There was silence. 

-I can't be perfect without you. You're the one who makes me perfect, Eren. 

The confession left the boy with his mouth open, wide-eyed as if he could see the alpha through the cabin glass. 

-That's not true... -The omega responded, kind of destabilized and without much confidence. 

-Yes, it is. Ask anyone who works with me, they're going to tell you what a son of a bitch I was before I met you. - Levi said. - Hell, ask Petra what my nickname was and she's going to tell you everything. 

Eren was now slightly (very) curious. 

-What was your nickname? 

Levi noticed the innocent curiosity wanting to win against the melancholy spreading through their soul connection. The alpha smirked. 

-Captain. 

A giggle came out of the omega's red lips and Levi almost sighed when the lock was heard and he soon entered the cabin. He strangely wondered if Eren liked having these episodes in the bathroom. Maybe he liked to see Levi begging through the door. 

-Captain Levi! - The boy called, a petulant glow in his eyes, and Levi looked at him with narrowed eyes, faking a scolding. Soon his focus fell to the jar in the omega's lap, which contained one cookie half eaten inside. 

-Did you eat the whole jar of cookies? - Levi arched both eyebrows in surprise, watching green eyes widen in surprise. 

-Ah...No? - Eren gave him a half-smile, wide innocent eyes. Levi looked at him skeptically and crossed his arms. 

-There are crumbs in your mouth. - The alpha pointed and immediately Eren whimpered. 

-I know, I know! When I realized it was all over and- oh my God! That's why I'm fat, isn't it? 

This time Levi rolled his eyes and gave a tired sigh, removing the glass jar from the omega's lap to avoid any accident. 

-Eren, your belly isn't even showing yet. 

-But I'm fat! - His omega complained, swinging his feet like a cocky child. - My toes are so swollen they're imploding! - He pointed at his feet as if Levi need to be guided to them. 

The older bent down quickly and took a shoe off the boy's foot, frowning at the red marks against brunette skin. The point is, Eren was three months pregnant. His feet couldn't be swollen to the point the boy couldn't put on his own shoes. 

It was then that Levi checked the size of the shoes and looked at the omega dead in the eyes Eren looked at him back with a hopeful expression. 

-Eren, these shoes are 7. You wear 7,5. 

The omega's face lit up like a Christmas tree, all the anguish and sadness and tears and drama becoming a very distant past. 

Levi watched him think for a few seconds, hand on his chin, head slightly tipped and big eyes making a comical image. 

-Oh, you're right. Now can you carry me home? 


	4. Four Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth month it’s the honeymoon phase of pregnancy. But instead of going out and burning all his newly discovered energy, Eren faces another problem: horniness and neediness! His breast is tender to the touch but he truly wants someone touching them...And now the baby is already the size of an avocado! But Eren still wants more seed inside him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, in the last two chapters, Levi was nothing less than the perfect hubby, all caring and patient. But have you guys thought that he is human and he, by his personality, tends to be more irritable? Have you guys thought he also gets tired and has to hide all his frustration to not let it get to Eren? And that this can be destructive? Well, humanity’s strongest is also a human trying to shoulder the world. And sometimes he just needs a hug and love! Humanity’s strongest can’t fight without his hope and that’s why we have two wings of freedom! Have fun!

Tired. 

Levi was tired. 

Erwin had dumped another shitload of cases on him and scheduled an afternoon of meetings for client agreements. And he wasn't in the mood for it. A sharp pain erupted in the back of his head, the result of restrained stress and poor nights slept. 

The truth is that now he stayed up until dawn hours not because of insomnia, but because Eren had his moments of reflection after 11 pm and then Levi had to lie down with him and listen to all the fears the boy had about their first child. And although he loved hearing the omega's expectations, Levi was tired. 

In the last few days, he's been unleashing more and more frustration in the office staff. An unexpected meeting or a document put in the wrong place was enough for him to order that all those incompetents bastards should start doing their fucking job if they didn't want their asses kicked out of that company. 

And after five years of being tamed by Eren, no one expected to get "Captain Levi" back. 

The truth is, before the omega, Levi was a demon around the office. Deadlines had to be followed, mistakes were inadmissible and cleanliness was just as important as winning a case. Only the most competent lawyers were accepted into his team, which was known as the "Elite Squad", due to the low number of cases lost. 

Eld and Gunther watched their boss leave Erwin's room infuriated, eyebrows so furrowed it could merge at any moment. 

-Is it me or does he seem angrier every day? Just yesterday he swore at an intern in French because the kid put sugar in his coffee. - Eld whispered to his co-worker, who shook his head in defeat. 

-His omega's pregnant. The captain has to walk on eggshells with all those mood swings. 

The blond widened his eyes in understanding, waving as if he granted all the reason to the boss. After Levi got an omega, everyone began to honor the boy, for Eren was able to tame the man gradually. Without a Levi always one blink away from being enraged, their job had become a little easier. 

He was still very demanding and taciturn and almost never accepted mistakes, but now people had more courage to look him in the eye knowing that the boss had a kind omega that could make him be a patient and present alpha. 

This idea made people have more courage to approach the man, always trying to appeal to the affectionate alpha side that was only intended for his omega. 

Well, it didn't always work out. 

Now, however, with Eren pregnant and Levi having to control his temper and keep all his frustrations to himself in order to prevent their omega from getting irritated and harming the baby, the whole office suffered from the return of the "Captain". 

Just after Levi entered his office and closed the door behind him, the other employees could allow themselves to breathe normally, some wiping sweat from their forehead, others wide-eyed, and a few loosening their tie and leaning back with a heavy sigh. 

Inside his office, Levi tried to deal with a pile of documents, irritation taking the best of him and honestly??? _Fuck that shit!_

He didn't even check the screen when his phone started ringing, answering it and taking it to his ear. On his oak table, a stack of papers had been left by his secretary, Petra Ral, and he was tempted to set it all on fire. 

Damn Erwin thought he was a fucking robot to handle all the company's paperwork and still attend conferences and online meetings. So, yes, he was pissed and angry enough to not give a damn about who was calling. He straight out answered the call with a rude answer on the tip of his tongue. 

That is, until he heard the voice on the other side of the line. 

_"Levi!"_ \- Eren's voice sounded agitated and breathless and Levi automatically closed his eyes, dropping the paper he had in hand to pay attention to the omega and trying to sound as smooth as possible. 

-Eren? What is it? - The slightly tired voice asked while the elder squeezed the bridge of his nose, feeling the tension fade from his shoulders just by hearing his mate's voice. 

_"Levi, it's an emergency!"_

And then the tension came back at once, perhaps even worse, when blue-gray eyes shot open and the alpha's protective instinct began to pump his body with adrenaline. 

-Eren? Are you okay? What happened? Is the baby okay? - Without waiting for the answer and without thinking twice, Levi got up from the chair, grabbing his suit that was hanging from the hook, his car keys, and searching for the damn wallet that disappeared when he needed it most. 

Eren was four months old. They had already passed the stage where miscarriage was more common. But what if... 

His blood ran cold, his breath already short and his inner alpha roaring with concern, eager to reach his mate. 

Hearing Levi's breathing gets thin and feeling the amazing amount of worry reflect on their soul connection, Eren tried to explain _his...well, his problem._

_"Levi, me and the baby are fine, calm down!"_

Releasing a breath he didn't even know he had held, Levi momentarily managed to quiet his inner wolf and closed his eyes, trying to calm down and think more rationally. 

_"But I need you here, right now!! It's an emergency!"_

And there it was, a single sentence and Eren could turn him into a pile of nerves. 

-Fuck, Eren, what happened?! - Throwing some papers on the floor - something he would never do in good conscience - Levi rolled his eyes with irritation when he found the wallet and put it in his pocket, cell phone pressed between his face and shoulder and one of his arms already putting on his suit. 

_"W-well, uh, I-I'm having a very, very important problem!"_

Several scenarios went through the older man's head. From Eren, being the clumsy brat he was, falling over and getting hurt, to someone breaking into their apartment and forcing the omega to call the lawyer. He also wouldn't put past Eren and his adventures in the kitchen to set fire in the house. 

Whatever the situation, he practically snapped the office door in half, receiving an alarmed look from Petra. He already had the phrase prepared to say to her, warning Erwin that he had an emergency with his pregnant omega, when the voice, this time quieter and low rang again. 

_"It's just that I-I'm very horny..."_ The ending sounded almost like a whisper and Levi stopped like a statue in the middle of the hall, the redhead secretary, already prepared to write down whatever the command was, giving him a confused look. 

The silence spread through the line. 

-What? - Levi's voice sounded almost undisturbed as if he couldn't believe a word that had been uttered. 

_"Don't judge me!_ " The boy shouted on the other side, feeling warm just by hearing his alpha's voice through the phone. Levi could imagine the brat walking in circles and shaking his hand. - _"It's the fourth month! These hormones are driving me crazy!!"_

Levi blinked twice, trying to reason what he was hearing, his inner wolf completely static and silent, as if it were frightened by the situation. 

_That omega would be his death._

Walking almost painfully, he sat in the armchair facing Petra's table, which looked at him as if she were split into asking for help or laughing at her boss's pale face. 

-Eren, you called me desperate, made me think our puppy was in danger, for that? - The older sked between his teeth, suddenly very exhausted with all the turbulence that has passed since he answered the phone. Dragging one hand through his black strands, he heard the boy snorting angrily. 

_"It's an emergency!!"_ He sounded outraged by the little faith the alpha put on him . _"I've had an erection for two hours and you think this isn't a crisis?"._ Eren screamed, forcing the elder to move the phone away from his ear with a grimace and now Petra allowed herself to laugh, realizing the brunette was just having one more of his episodes and watching Levi having to deal with a pregnant omega full of hormones was hilarious. 

-Eren. 

_"No! You listen to me! Your baby's practically forcing me to have two dicks up my ass and you think this isn't an emergency??? Levi Ackerman, you_ _don't_ _play with me! If you're not here in half an_ _hour_ _I'll fuck the neighbor!!!"_

At the very moment, Levi's wolf, which was then catatonic, woke up to life, roaring jealousy only at the thought of having his magnificent omega being taken over by another man. Levi had to control the urge to growl and closed his eyes tightly again, short nails puncturing his palm. 

_"Is that what you want? Because you know he always looks at me like he wants to fu-"_

- _Silence_. - His alpha's voice came out without him even realizing it, automatically reacting to Eren's tantrum. He seemed to revel in poking at Levi's possessive side and then acting as if he was not guilty of anything. 

Petra watched curiously when the boss returned to the room and slammed the door behind him, a crack noise sounding and, _oops, he might be a tiny bit angry..._

Inside the room, Levi locked the door, loosening his damn tie and trying to keep his possessiveness at bay. 

-Eren. - He called, after noticing the omega was silent, almost as if he didn't even breathe. 

_"Don't talk to me like that!!"_

And, oh shit, now all the tension and anger and possessiveness has faded into the feeling of guilt when you heard his boy sniff, soft voice betrayed and not at all determined as it was seconds ago. 

_"You know I just want you and you're n-" a_ hiccup _"-you're not here when I need you!!"_

-Eren, baby... - Levi tried to calm him down, hating to hear his sadness and, damn it, these hormones weren't just making Eren out of his mind. Levi was already insane with all those mood swings. 

_"You promised, Levi!!"_

-Omega, calm down. - So, using a little bit of alpha's command, he tried to get the kid to calm down and stop trying to babble nonsense while crying. - Eren, I'm at work and I can't leave this whole pile of cases behind before lunchtime. 

Yes, Levi had left home not even three hours earlier and left a comfortable Eren with cartoons on the couch. 

-We need money to buy that crib you wanted, remember? - And, yes, he was guilty tripping Eren but he couldn't afford to leave the company at that time because he knew Erwin would force him to work two weekends to make up for an afternoon. And staying away from Eren just the necessary to ensure food on the table was enough. 

He heard a little humming on the other side and softened his voice to try to make up for the omega. 

-I promise that as soon as I get out, I'm buying ice cream and we're going to make it up for today, okay? 

_"Okay..."_ The boy murmured, his voice a little wet, but no tears. The damned ones came and went so fast the alpha's head hurt. _"Will you give me your dick too?"_ He asked, innocent voice as if the question was not at all indecent. 

Levi suddenly realized why his pants were too tight and looked down to see the erection restricted by the uncomfortable fabric of his social pants. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and threw his head against the chair where he had sat again. 

-As much as you want. 

_"_ _Yey_ _!"_ And happiness was back, a bright and loud voice smiled through the cell phone. Levi really wanted to cry out from frustration. _"Oh, and the ice cream is_ _Ben &Jerry's _ _Triple Caramel Chunk! Thank you, alpha, bye!!"_

And the call ended. Levi didn't even have time to say goodbye, having the call cut suddenly. Looking at the phone screen in confusion, the timer marked 4 minutes and 27 seconds. 

Four minutes in which the omega faced a roller coaster of emotions and carried the alpha along. 

-Fucking shit... - Massaging his forehead and already feeling the twinge of a possible headache increase in intensity, Levi couldn't help but wonder how _fucked up_ he was. 

\----- 

Closing the door of their house, Levi felt as if a truck had hit him at least three times. After finishing a stack of contracts, having a court session and being forced to attend an online conference with leaders from other Wings of Freedom headquarters – which in his opinion, besides being useless, was a waste of time that only showed the results of the disabilities of the other sectors – all he wanted was a bath to get that dirt out of his body and hide from humanity for the next century. 

But no, the ice cream pot in his hand told him he had other priorities before he wanted to die. 

-Eren, I'm home. - He said, not even trying to raise his voice and not really expecting a response back. Eren was probably already at another stage of his hormones, either angry, or irritated or too interested in some series or something else to pay the alpha any attention. 

If he were honest, sometimes it was exhausting to have to deal with a pregnant omega and get nothing in return. But it wasn't as if exhaustion and lack of sleep were to outlay the love he felt for the boy, even when Eren forgot he was human too. That he also felt tired, sad, and lonely. 

So it was a surprise when the boy's voice, cheerful, sounded through the house. 

-Levi! Welcome back! 

Looking around the apartment and heading to store the ice cream in the fridge, Levi didn't see the omega in his preferred place on the couch. 

-Where are you? - He asked, loosening the tie that was already beginning to suffocate him and dropping his wallet, keys, and briefcase on the kitchen counter - no forces left to store them in the office. 

-Bedroom! 

Without responding, the alpha went to their room, one hand undoing the buttons of his button-up shirt and the other messing up his always aligned hair. 

-Hey. - The hoarse and thick voice sounded as soon as Levi entered the master room, his omega sprawled on the bed wearing nothing more than a white lace nightgown. 

Levi stopped immediately in the middle of the room, watching the scene before him. 

Eren had probably spent the afternoon trying to satiate himself, as the messy threads and flushed face accused. The lace he wore didn't reach half of the soft thighs since the belly required a little more of fabric. With his hands dropped beside his face, Eren looked like an angel served to be deflowered, completely innocent of what could happen. 

And if it was any other time, Levi would probably be on top of the omega by now, kissing every inch of exposed skin and saying all the dirty things he wanted to do with him. 

But at that moment, he just wanted a shower and a comfortable bed that would stop that damn back pain from someone who'd been sitting all day. 

-Hello, alpha. Tired? - The omega purred, sweet and inviting voice as he stood and sat on his heels, looking at him with big, innocent eyes. Levi wanted to grunt because that boy played dirty. 

-Fucking exhausted. Still excited? - He asked, a tired sigh leaving his lips and focusing on the belt and pants he wore. 

-With you so close? Always. - Eren retorted, a smart and seductive smile inviting the elder to look at himself and indulge him in pleasure. However, Levi seemed more exasperated with the buttons of his shirt than with the teasing brunette, and Eren looked confused when all he received back was a "hm". 

Wasn't his clothes enough? Was he less attractive with a bigger belly? Why didn't the alpha stare at him? 

-Levi? Is everything alright? You seem a little sleepy, you're sure- 

He tried, starting to feel ashamed for presenting himself in such a... obscene way. Biting his lips, he pulled the fluffy comforter to cover his body and lowered his head slightly, wondering if he had done anything wrong to annoy the older man. 

Levi didn't even let him finish asking, answering with a determined voice, as if Eren were just a job to be finished. 

-I can do it. I can satisfy you. - He looked at Eren with slightly frowning eyebrows, seeing the boy look crestfallen and at the same moment his inner alpha roared, knowing that Levi had fucked up. 

But he was just so tired and so - that just- 

Turning his back and ignoring the bad feeling expanding through his body, Levi took off the rest of his clothes, not caring to fold them carefully as he always did and headed to the bathroom completely naked. 

-Just let me take a shower. The ice cream's in the freezer. 

-O-okay...uh... - Eren replied, following the elder with wide green eyes, hands closed on the blanket. He seemed to want to ask something, but Levi soon closed the door behind him, leaving the brunette alone in the room. 

The boy fought against the burning in his eyes, whispering weakly to himself. 

-We can eat later... 

The truth is that he felt stupid. 

Eren knew that calling the alpha in the middle of work was being very spoiled and demanding a lot from him, but at the moment he just wanted attention. It was not easy to have to deal with a shitload of feelings and many negative thoughts. Having to stay all day at home because of the pregnancy was even worse. 

He had found a way to continue and finish his final year of college by distance education through a program available especially for omegas that might get pregnant in the middle of their education. It was the government's way to encourage mated couples to have children and knowing that, due to modernity, many omegas didn't want to be treated as objects and stay at home, encouraging finishing their studies even pregnant was a strategy that worked. 

Now it was possible to have the same diploma as his classmates and even graduate with them in the same graduation ceremony as those who did presential classes. And Eren worked really hard for it, but there was still a lot of free time left in his mind and his thoughts insisted in telling him how useless he was sitting there all day. That wasn't the life he wanted. 

Of course, he had complete freedom to meet his friends, visit his mother, but Eren felt as if everyone treated him with delicacy, like he was a glass that could break at the slightest touch. Any harsh tone indeed made him want to cry, but it wasn't his fault that the damn hormones made him so volatile. 

Right now he was angry at himself. Not at Levi. At himself. Because he knew he was being dependent and demanding too much of the already tired alpha. Levi never said "no" to him, always doing his will, always leaving at dawn for some stupid craving, always trying to calm him down during his emotional crises. 

And it's obvious he was tired. Fuck, he must be drained. 

Eren felt dirty. Selfish. A terrible omega. 

He hurried to take the depraved clothes off his body, opening his wardrobe and picking up the first old tank top t-shirt he found. He put on this old Nirvana shirt and a black boxer before returning to bed, covering himself to his mouth and leaving only his big eyes and nose out. 

Minutes later Levi came out of the bathroom completely dry and only wearing a white boxer. Steam accompanied him out of the bathroom, and he seemed even more fatigued with pale skin slightly pinkish due to the heat of the water, which left the dark circles below his eyes more visible. 

Eren felt terrible. 

-How do you want it? - Levi asked in a low, almost guilty tone and he wasn't even hard when he walked to the bed, looking at the roll that his omega had turned in. Eren looked at him with big eyes reflecting sadness and Levi wanted to punch himself. 

-I don't want it anymore. 

The elder breathed a resigned sigh at his own inability to not mistreat the boy. 

-Eren... - Sitting on the edge of the bed, Levi reached out to the brown strands, seeing one of Eren's eyes close softly from the affection. He felt bad about not being in the mood for sex and felt even worse for leaving the boy embarrassed to the point of covering his own body. 

The beautiful body that stored the personality he loved so much. 

-Forgive me... - The alpha whispered, only to have his hand pushed away when the omega rose quickly, blanket revealing that he had even changed clothes. 

Levi felt like a major bastard. 

-No! - Eren said, eyes begging for something Levi didn't know what it was. - No! You're tired and I'm demanding too much and I should be the one asking for forgiveness! 

The alpha's face immediately softened, a deep breath entering his lung and filling him with the sweet smell of his omega and the cub that was inside him. What he had done to deserve such a perfect boy, Levi couldn't say. And maybe he had no idea that the same question was going on in the brunette's head, but directed at him. 

As two bodies draw to each other, Eren kneeled at the same moment Levi turned his torso and opened his arms, and they hugged tightly, both brushing their nose into the other's scenting glands, seeking comfort and energy from the bond they shared. 

Levi realized that, in fact, more than the bath, more than the bed, more than anything, being in Eren's arms was really what he needed after such a long and stressful day. Being wrapped in the aroma he associated with home was what he needed for stress to leave his mind, for his eyebrows to untie and for the knots that let his tense muscles crumble. 

Eren's body was totally shaped by his as if the fitting was predestined even before their birth. And if Levi didn't know better, he'd swear that if anyone took him out of that comfort, he'd probably choke breathless and die. 

Simply because Eren was the one who kept him alive. He was his whole life. 

-I love you, omega. My Eren. - Levi whispered, leaving a chaste kiss on the boy's neck and then rubbing his nose against his soft jaw. 

The brunette let out a sigh, shaking slightly before his body softened and he allowed himself to be held by the alpha. 

-I love you too, Levi. - The voice returned almost in a whisper, saluting the intimacy they built in that room, in that life. 

And when they both lay sideways, facing each other, legs intertwined, eyes fixed on the other, in the life they so depended on and loved, Levi gave him a sweet smile, with a calm expression and asked again. 

-How do you want it? 

Eren had the "we don't need to" on the tip of his tongue and even opened his mouth to say it, but then he took his hands instinctively to the protruding cheekbones of the alpha, slightly stained by the hot bath he had taken. 

No one had ever seen that vulnerable, open, human side of Levi Ackerman. 

That was a face, a tone of voice that only Eren knew and that Eren would keep secret until both of them left this beautiful and cruel world. And until another life, where they would meet and surely fall in love again. 

That was a side of Levi that overflowed with love and affection and protection. He wasn't just the rigid posture that gave the idea that he didn't care about anyone. Because he cared. Deep down, he was only a human. Not a perfect man or a man whose strength was invincible. 

Eren wanted to keep that side of Levi well guarded and outlined by sweet and unforgettable whispers. 

-Slow. I want you to hold me and kiss me and look at me like I'm the only one in the world. Make love to me, Levi. 

Levi then approached him and gave him a slow, chaste kiss, tasting full and rosy lips as if they were the last honey on earth. 

Eren let him bite as much as he pleased, closing his eyes in contemplation and feeling the chills of each lick reverberate through his body. 

They were so close that a sudden movement and they would unintentionally hit their foreheads. The omega could feel the warm breath against his cheek, panting lightly when the alpha asked for passage to explore his mouth as if it were the first time. 

Slowly, he entered the boy's mouth, sinking into the heat that greeted him so well and sucking his tongue so tasty that he resembled mint and cherry. Levi explored every inch, one hand holding on Eren's nape, fingers intertwined with soft brown strands. His other hand went down Eren's body and lifted the bar of his blouse to have access to a thick thigh. 

-Wait. - Levi stopped the kiss and pulled his face, a thread of saliva connecting their mouths and Eren staring at him with confusion and flushed cheeks. - The baby's going to- 

Eren grunted and rolled his eyes, approaching the alpha until their stomachs touched but his belly was not crushed. 

-The baby's fine. - Eren whispered, giving him a soft kiss to take his attention off, while both arms hugged the older man's neck and a thigh curled up on his hip. 

-Please love me... - He gave a kiss on Levi's forehead, which automatically moved an arm under the omega's head, his biceps serving as a pillow, while the other kept holding his waist close to him. -Give me your knot. You're allowed to be selfish, alpha. I and the baby aren't the only ones who need to be taken care of in this relationship. 

A sigh that Levi didn't even know about left his mouth and he felt fragile but incredibly pleased. Both were lying on their side, facing each other, foreheads touching and arms and legs holding each other close. 

Allowing the need to touch the omega guide his movements, Levi slightly squeezed the raised thigh and slid his hand to a slightly wider hip, noticing and ignoring the boxer, and lifting his shirt until perky nipples were on display. 

As soon as his thumb bumped into one, Eren broke the kiss to let a gasp out. His nipples were increasingly sensitive due to pregnancy, even tight blouses hurt them. And the alpha knew that. 

Lowering his body further, Levi let himself be at the height of the boy's chest, Eren's leg bent at the height of his ribs. 

When Levi descended his wet mouth on one of the pink buttons, Eren automatically clasped his arms against his neck, pushing him against his chest and bending his body so that Levi's dick was poking his ass. 

Eren was sure he was already lubricating when he felt slippery and hotter and with each sucking and licking, he felt his inner muscles tremble, his erection pressing against the top of the alpha's abdomen. 

None of them had intended to play for long and when Levi stop torturing the nipples of a panting Eren, his hand came down to take off the omega's underwear. 

Levi pressed a digit against the small entrance and after massaging it, began to insert his fingers carefully, smearing slick and stretching the boy. 

Eren groaned shyly and softly every time the alpha's fingers bumped into his prostate, Levi ignoring his painful erection while giving kisses and hickeys on Eren's chest and collarbones. 

\- L-Levi... Hm... E-enough... 

Listening to the command, the alpha grabbed the boy's other leg, pushing it so that it would be bent over and Eren looked almost like a ball in a fetal position. The thought made him laugh and he looked at the omega, receiving a serene smile, teary eyes and a nod in response. 

Levi took off his own boxer and now both were naked, since Eren himself took off the shirt he was wearing, muttering that now his nipples were too sensitive to feel the fabric against them. 

With yet another strong and deep kiss, Levi buried his face against Eren's neck, and Eren busied himself caressing the black locks with reverence. 

In that position, the alpha's dick couldn't go so deep but the good thing is that Eren could hug, kiss, and look Levi in the eye while not risking becoming too animalistic and crushing their cub. And it was still absurdly pleasurable and Eren let out a long groan, writhing slightly when the alpha slowly entered him, biting his neck without breaking his skin to try to cope with the heat that pulsed against his cock. 

Levi gave him a few seconds to get used to the intrusion and get some air, and kissed him on the side of his neck, whispering in a hoarse, desirous voice. 

-Every time I bump into you, you scream my name. Got it? 

-Y-yeah... - Eren bit his lips when he felt the limb being removed and groaned all his breath off when he pushed his hip and penetrated it again. 

The first few times, Eren was too busy trying to cope with the pleasure that left his thighs shaky and gasping for air to moan his name. But every time Levi pushed harder, the pace neither slow nor fast, Eren felt on the verge of madness. 

-Oh, yes... y-yes...s-so good... Hm... - He keened when Levi changed the angle slightly, holding his thigh tighter and tighter to be able to hit his prostate. 

-M-my name, Eren... - Levi groaned, sweat dripping down his neck and the black locks starting to stick on his forehead. Eren took the opportunity to slick them back and grab his hair with moderate force, earning a groan from the elder, who increased the pace to lead them to orgasm. 

-Levilevilevi-Le-Levii!! Oh... Levii... 

The omega didn't even try to touch his dripping cock, too delighted in the brushing against his hole and loving the idea of cumming by his cock. His voice grew increasingly high as each thrust increased his pleasure. 

-K-kiss me, a-alpha, give me your k-knot!! 

As if he were also at his limit, Levi pushed a few more times and Eren felt the knot swelling and beginning to catch against his entrance. 

Both were panting and when Eren came first, convulsing and moaning his name delectably, Levi followed soon after, pushing as deep as possible and allowing the knot to hold them together. 

A faint whisper left the younger man's lips as soon as he felt the cum warm him from the inside out and a crazy thought crossed his mind: it was almost a waste since he was already pregnant and couldn't have any more babies. 

Shushing those absurd thoughts, Eren gave all his attention to the alpha that trembled against him, muscles tensing and then relaxing in the embrace of his omega. Eren needed to look down to see the alpha's face tucked into his chest, eyes closed and eyebrows relaxed. 

If it wasn't for the dick stuck inside him, the brunette would even say Levi looked like an innocent angel, seeking energy by embracing his omega. 

Rummaging slightly to get in a comfortable position and wait for the knot to deflate, Eren ended up pulling out a disgruntled grunt and planted a kiss on top of his head, feeling almost as if maternal instincts took hold of him. 

-Thank you, my love. You can take a nap now. I'm going to order something to eat later and then we can stay right here, resting and eating ice cream. - Casually, Eren rubbed his wrist against the alpha's scent gland, leaving his scent on the older man's skin. 

-Hm. - Levi exhaled strongly to then inspire the smell as if he depended on it to live, slowly being seduced by the peace lulling him to close his eyes and sleep. 

Smiling tenderly at the relaxed feature and cheeks pressed against his chest, Eren brought a finger to slid across Levi's lightly frowned forehead, making circles and getting a sigh from his ajar lips. Then he went down that thin nose, caressing the sex-stained cheeks and admiring the long black eyelashes against pale skin. Some black strands, the longer one, were slicked back and the omega giggled when the alpha slightly bit the finger that poked his lips. 

-I love you. - Eren whispered. 

-Me too. - Came the sleepy reply. And the omega could even joke about whether Levi loved himself or Eren. But then he decided to simply mumble some song while holding the alpha close, protecting his two most precious people in his arms. 

_"Hon' you never looked so beautiful_   
_As you do now my man"_

_I love you forever_   
_Not maybe_   
_You are my one true love_   
_You are my one true love_

_-Lana del Rey, Off To The Races_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes care of Eren so well. It’s just fair to acknowledge when he is tired and needs some love, right? I love Mama Eren taking care of baby Levi and rewarding him for being a perfect alpha!! Ah, about light angst in this chapter, I wanted to bring that low self-esteem of Eren. We all know he always compared himself with Armin's intelligence, with Mikasa's strength and always felt inferior. I also wanted to pay attention to Levi, the strongest of humanity, the unshakable hero who carries everything on his shoulders. I just wanted to remember that they are human and have their weaknesses. Eren's mouth tasting of mint and cherry is toothpaste and gum ahahaha 
> 
> And this is the Yaoi audio that inspired me! Listen with a headset: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pAkwsNUeY8


	5. Five Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the fifth month of pregnancy! And the baby is the size of a...banana? Yep! Poor baby Eren will have problems sleeping since his baby bump is now already bigger and since everyone can say he’s pregnant, of course everyone will want to know the baby’s sex! Now now, will our Daddy Levi handle well the news? Is it a girl or a boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you very much for all the kudos and comments! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also, I like hearing suggestions about names hehehe Tip: the baby is named after a band!!!!! See you three days from now!

_Sweet creature_

_Wherever I go_

_You bring me home._

_-Harry Styles, Sweet Creature_

The waiting room had white walls that matched the beige furniture. There were ultrasound pics in the walls, which, in Eren's view, looked more like small deformed babies. Almost like titans. 

He frowned and thought if the baby inside him would also have that weird feature. Even so, considering the doctor who would serve them, the baby being a titan wouldn't be a problem to them. 

Doctor Hanji Zoe was Levi's college friend and even though the older one had said in every word that the woman was completely _crazy,_ he still admitted that she was one of the people he trusted most. And that if there was anyone who could take care of their baby, that someone would be Hanji. The mega loved her but had to admit Hanji had some peculiar tastes. 

Now Eren looked curiously at her notion of beauty, to all the exposed monochrome ultrasounds on the walls. 

-Eren. - Levi caught his eye as soon as he came back with two glasses of water in his hand. The omega picked one up and Levi soon sat down beside him, both silent in the anxiety of discovering the sex of their baby. 

This was another routine appointment they had been doing for a few months, but despite already being in the fifth month of pregnancy, the puppy had not yet been seen through the other ultrasounds. The last few times, they were either with their legs closed or in a very complicated position for Hanji to be able to say with complete certainty the sex of the child they were expecting. 

Well, it wasn't like the information was that important. For both of them, the baby being healthy was enough, but it was undeniable to be a little disappointed every time someone asked the sex of the baby and they had to say they still didn't know. 

-Eren Jaeger-Ackerman. - The nurse asked, reading the name on a clipboard to immediately raise her eyes to the couple who stood up. She gave them a gentle smile and led them down a hallway with several doors. 

Eren slid his hand through the alpha's fingers as they headed to the ultrasound room and swallowed dry, feeling his belly twist with the anxiety he always felt every time he walked through that corridor. Maybe it was because his father was a doctor and because he went with him on "bring your child to work" day, but Eren didn't feel so comfortable inside the confining walls of a clinic or hospital. 

Levi looked over his shoulder, his eyes tender and transferring confidence without even saying a word and Eren tried to reciprocate it with a nervous smile, nodding as if he says it's okay. 

-Be comfortable. Dr. Hanji is on her way. - The girl explained, opening the door of a room occupied by a bed, an ultrasound device, a bathroom, and a single chair. 

Eren smiled at the girl in thanks and acted as he did the other times that he had been there. He climbed on the bed, lying down and staring at the ceiling anxiously, bare feet swaying. 

Levi pulled out the empty chair and sat right next to the omega, one hand extending in support and the brunette picking it up without thinking twice. Both were nervous, silent and Eren had one hand on his belly and the other holding the alpha's hand, eyes glazed over to the office's lifeless ceiling. 

-Leevii!!! - Hanji's well-known voice sounded as soon as the woman opened the door, lively and energetic as if she wanted to break in the room. 

Eren turned his face in fright and saw when the older man snorted and rolled his eyes in annoyance, which ripped off a giggle from the boy. It was always interesting to see their interaction, especially when the woman raised her arms as if she asked for a hug and Levi had only raised a hand in a silent threat. He always acted as if he hated physical contact but he never let go of the omega's hand. 

-Oh, Eren, haven't you managed to soften that grumpy dwarf's heart? 

-Hanji... - Levi warned in a low tone and Eren smiled more openly, trying to push nervousness to the back of his mind. 

\- I swear to me he's a marshmallow... 

-Eren, I swear to Go- 

-Owwwnnn!!! Mr. Marshmallow!! 

Levi snorted loudly like he vehemently regretted having introduced the two brunettes. Hanji laughed and sat in the chair assigned to her, beginning to check the devices and never losing the tranquil smile she carried on her face. 

Eren loved it in her. The ability to be competent and still calm his nerves. 

-So, Eren, my favorite omega! - She started, finishing adjusting a few buttons and rolling the chair to the boy, paper towels, gel, and the ultrasound device in her hand. 

-Nervous? 

-A little. - Eren gave her a tight smile, holding Levi's hand harder and receiving the silent support of the alpha, who was now observing like an eagle every move the doctor made in his omega and his cub. 

-All right, but no need to be worried, okay? Let's hope this time this little titan lets us know if it's him or her, right? - She smiled and the omega bit his lips, nodding in agreement. 

Hanji asked permission, as always, to lift his shirt and Eren held it high, exposing the belly that was already in considerable size. He nodded again when she asked if she could lower his sweatshirt pants a little more and trembled when the icy gel was placed on his warm skin. 

-Okay, all set! Let's take a peek at this baby. - Her eyes glowed as she looked back at the computer screen and clicked a few things as she moved the device against Eren's baby bump. 

Levi and Eren immediately glued their eyes to the screen aimed at them, seeing nothing more than a bunch of white and black, like a broken television. 

Hanji would stop the screen at times and type something, checking umbilical cords, location and placenta size, until she finally reached the good part. 

-And here's your baby. 

Eren's eyes focused on the screen and it took him a few moments to map the child, but as soon as the image formed on his head, a surprised gasp left his lips. 

-It's bigger, isn't it? - Hanji laughed softly, looking for a better position to show the parents how the baby had grown and developed compared to the last check-up. - These are their little fingers an-Oh my god!! Levi, that's your perky nose!! 

Eren honestly saw nothing of what the woman saw but he tried to deal with the frustration of not understanding the images as he trusted the doctor's ability. 

In the end, he laughed and looked at the alpha, expecting some sarcastic comment or a rude snort directed at the women. But he came across thin lips slightly open and wide blue eyes focused on the screen as if Levi had seen the greatest miracle happen. 

The omega squeezed Levi's hand twice and when the older looked at him, the boy gave him a bright smile. The two then turned their eyes to the screen when Hanji pointed out the baby's furrowed lips and made a joke that the child was already picking up the alpha's antics. 

-Let's hear that little heart, huh? - She warned and with two touches the muffled sound of a fast and strong heartbeat filled the room. - Strong and healthy. - Hanji said, smiling at the green eyes full of tears glued on the screen. 

That was proof that they were having a baby. And even if it wasn't the first time they witnessed it, it was still enough to leave Levi astonished and plunged into satisfaction while Eren had his face cracked in a huge smile. As always, they were both holding each other's hands as if they depended on the contact to survive. 

A few more wrist twists and the doctor seemed satisfied with herself. 

-Daddies, I think today's a lucky day. - A satisfied smile adorned the doctor's face and she put on a crazy feature as she zoomed in on the screen and started talking to herself.- Oho, no shame today, hm?? Ahahaha It's showing himself!!! Look at those little chubby legs! That smug face! Hahaha He seems very proud of what he has between his legs! 

-He? - Levi was the one to look away from the screen, frowning and with sharp eyes questioning the doctor. Eren remained dazzled by every piece of the baby on the screen. 

-Yes!! Congratulations! It's a little boy! 

\-------- 

Eren woke up at once, without warning, in the middle of the night. 

He thought that after today's emotions he would sleep like a rock. But apparently not. 

After Hanji announced that they would have a boy, Eren thought Levi's eyes would pop out. The alpha hadn't even realized his strong hands were shaking so trapped he was in the past. Until, after a few seconds, he turned to Eren, eyes sharp and determined, and swore that he would protect, care for and educate that boy in the right way so that the baby would not be like him. 

Eren thought that if the baby was a tiny bit like Levi, the world would explode with two perfect human beings. But at the moment he just nodded, tears running freely and trembling lips trying to contain the hiccups. 

_A little boy!_

Hanji seemed as excited as they did, talking about the likely date of birth and asking who they thought the baby was going to look alike. Eren wanted him to be like Levi and Levi wanted him to be like Eren. The two looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows as if they didn't support each other's choice and Hanji laughed saying that, either way, the boy was going to be hard-headed and very stubborn. 

Eren had to agree and Levi's silence confirmed it. 

The omega then called his mother and broke the news that they were having a little boy. Carla seemed to scream half an hour in a row, beginning to tell several stories of Eren as a child and what the little boy would look like if he had big green eyes and the size Eren was when he was born – it scared him because how a 20 inch baby was going to get out of him???? 

As soon as Carla hung up, Levi's cell phone was bombarded with messages. Eren grunted when he heard his mother was sending pictures of all the baby albums she had for the alpha, including pictures of him naked in the bathtub!! Not that Levi didn't know his body – let's be honest – but the naked baby pictures seemed like a stratospheric level of intimacy. 

And minutes later Mikasa was calling him and warning she had already called all their friends and now everything seemed crazy. 

Mikasa had taken care of making a list of things needed for a baby and mapping all the places to buy them in town, by order of price and quality. Half of his friends were betting on whether the baby would be an alpha or an omega, since it was impossible for a beta to be born from a bonded alpha-omega couple, and the other half was betting on who the baby would look alike. Well, except for Connie and Sasha who seemed more interested in organizing a baby shower and reception party for when they got back from the hospital with the little boy. 

And, of course, they were all already thinking about names, but Eren assumed there was already a lot to think about and he thought the only ones who could give their opinion on the baby's name were the parents – and Carla because, let's face it, now that she sent pictures all day to Levi and the alpha encouraged it, it was as if they had a triple relationship! 

What? Ughhh, no, Eren, no!!! Don't think about it, for God's sake! 

Anyway, with all this, he figured he'd sleep a heavy night, emotional exhaustion getting to him. 

But no, his eyes simply opened to the dark ceiling of the room and to the comfortable silence that induced him to sleep. Giving a tired sigh and frowning at the back pain that was now constant since his belly began to grow, the boy simply decided to turn around and try some position that would allow him to sleep the rest of the night. 

It was then that he realized he was alone and couldn't find Levi lying next to him. Looking into the empty space in confusion, Eren finally managed to reason through his sleep-clouded mind and gave a disappointed whimper when he pushed the heavy, warm blanket to the side and got up from the bed, his back aching due to the sudden movement in the middle of the night. 

Following as if in automatic, the omega went to the door of the alpha's office in the dark and identified the hue of light coming out from under the heavy wooden door. A weary sigh came out of his lips when he knocked on the door and opened it, eyes watering through the unexpected light. 

-Levi? – With a hoarse, low voice, Eren popped his head into the room, a yawn escaping when he looked at the figure of his alpha sitting behind the mahogany table, a pen in his hand, the other holding papers and reading glasses resting on his thin nose. 

-Eren... What are you doing up? - Levi removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. 

-Missed you in bed. - With heavy sleepy eyes, the boy entered the office, closing the door behind him and yawning once more. 

Levi dropped the papers he had in his hands and observed him approach the table wearing only a large sweatshirt that hid his belly almost completely and left him like a cute ball. 

-What are you doing? Is it insomnia? – Eren asked, hands covered by the sweatshirt and leaning on the table that had stacks of papers and contracts and new cases. Green eyes blinked slowly, taking every detail of the angular face with dark circles under ice blue eyes. 

-No, I'm just finishing this paperwork. - Levi leaned against the chair, taking a sip of the cold black tea he made hours ago. He grimaced and let out a tired sigh, his deep voice lulling Eren to go to bed at that very instant. Despite having had past problems with insomnia and nightmares, Levi was able to sleep a quiet, dreamless night if he slept next to Eren and after he discovered it, the time to go to bed went from being a sacrifice to being one of the most anticipated hours of the day. 

-But it's too late. Come to bed. - Eren whimpered and opted for his puppy eyes, pouting his lower lip and waiting for the alpha to give in as he always did. But no, Levi seemed determined to finish whatever task that, Eren was sure, could be finished later. 

-I'm coming, Eren, you can go first. - He answered softly, out of respect for his sleepy mate. 

-No! The bed is cold! - Eren tried to roll his eyes, putting his hands on his waits and looking with the worst look he could at that moment. In the end, Levi almost laughed at the furrowed eyebrows, dilated pupils, and inflated cheeks. 

-You're wearing a sweatshirt. - The alpha pointed out and arched an eyebrow, smirking at the sad excuse the boy came up with. Eren blushed slightly but didn't leave his determination aside. 

-I'm not going without you. - He said, stomping his feet and crossing his arms. - I'll be right here waiting. 

Levi looked at him from below, now with his two arched eyebrows, and just by the way Eren rested his thighs on the edge of the table, the alpha could tell he was almost sleeping standing up. Levi moved a hand between his black strands in exasperation, gathering patience to deal with that stubborn pregnant omega. 

-Eren, you need to rest. - He tried to reason with green eyes that tried to ward off sleep and look determined. 

-You too! - Eren retorted, accusing the alpha of not taking care of himself. 

-I will in a little bit. 

-Then I'm waiting for you. – Eren gave him a triumphant smile, his cute nose thrown up as if he had won the discussion of the year. Levi was torn between forcibly carrying him to bed or kissing that stubbornness out of the omega. 

Although he did love that stubbornness. 

And once again, Levi saw himself succumbing to anything the brunette wanted. He regretted the words before they even came out of his mouth, but the sparkling green and large eyes made anything worthy in the alpha's vision. 

-Omega, come here. - Levi said, pushing the chair back and opening his both arms. 

Eren didn't miss a second, a wide smile spreading across his face as he practically jumped up to the alpha's lap, fitting in there like a shrunken puppy, face against the older man's shoulder and hands over his heart. 

Levi fixed his omega on his lap, placing his legs over one of the armchairs and holding the rest of his body with as much care as possible to not press the baby bump. 

Eren purred satisfied when he could stick his nose in the pale neck and breath in the comforting smell of his mate. For Levi, it was no different at all, and he soon rubbed his cheek into the soft brown strands, scenting himself in the chamomile mixed with milk that emanated from the omega. 

-Why are you doing this now? - Eren whispered, sighing happily when the alpha began to massage the extension of his thighs, which pushed him further toward sleep. 

-To get extra days for our beach vacation. - Levi replied and Eren felt his heart melt with the confession, a gentle kiss being deposited on top of his head. - Don't you want that? - Then a kiss on his forehead. - My two boys don't want that? - A kiss in each eye, forcing the boy to close them. 

-Uhum... - The omega murmured sleepy, submitting to the affections and remaining with his eyes closed. The feeling of happiness warmed over the omega's body, his mind wrapped around the fact that they would have a little boy in four months. 

-So you guys just sit still while I finish this and get you to bed. Understood? - Levi ended his deep monologue with a smirk when he noticed the omega's breath already calming down as the alpha emanated a soothing scent to make him sleep. 

Still, the boy managed a crooked smile and said so quietly that Levi had to sharpen his hearing to hear. 

-Yes, daddy... 


	6. Six Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the sixth month in the pregnancy and so much had happened already! Eren is already at the end of his second trimester and you know what would be a good thing to choose? A baby name!!! In this month, the baby's eyelids will be open and he will start to react to loud noises...and voices! The baby also can taste food through the amniotic fluid and you know what gives our baby energy? SPICY FOOD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic and I'm proud to say we're 2/3 through this fanfic! Soon enough, our baby Eren will deliver a baby! So cuuute! Now how will we call our riren love child? Hahaha Thank you for all the new kudos and comments and I hope you enjoy this update!

Levi was less than three blocks from home, waiting at a traffic sign when the ringtone of his cell phone connected to the car's Bluetooth sounded through the vehicle. A look at the automatic panel and EREN was written with bottle letters. 

He pressed the button on the steering wheel and soon the boy's voice was all around him, resonating through the car's speakers. 

_“Levi!”_

-Eren. - He answered in a neutral tone and started the vehicle when the signal opened. It was 6:17 p.m. after a day in court, hearing unstable parents argue uneducatedly about the custody of their daughter. Levi wanted to get out of that damn place as soon as he saw the little girl wide-eyed on the verge of tears when she saw the only family she knew shattering. He remembered very well what it was like to lose his family, little Levi looking hopelessly at his mother's coffin slowly carried underground. 

He remembers asking Uncle Kenny why they were putting Mom on the floor and remembers the nights he didn't sleep because maybe Mom was just at her night job – which he later discovered to be prostitution – and would like to have little Levi waiting for her. 

He knew very well what the little girl's frightened eyes were questioning and there wasn't a single moment he didn't think about his pregnant omega at home and the puppy they were expecting. 

There, in the middle of the courtroom, Levi took a silent vow that he would never be a fucking son of a bitch as that man who had the nerve to use parental alienation against a child. He vowed not to let their child go through a situation like that and not have to choose which one to live with or have to choose which parent would go to the theater, football, ballet, or whatever he chose. Levi would be there every moment. And even if he couldn't be as expressive, he would do his best to let the baby know how much he was loved. 

But at the time he had someone else to pay attention to. 

_"Are you close to home?" -_ The omega asked, voice hesitantly as if considering what he was about to say. Levi knew it was a request. He stopped at another sign and looked at the street leading to get to the building where they lived. 

-Depends, why? 

_"Hmmm" -_ The kid seemed to consider and Levi just rolled his eyes, waiting for him to build up the courage to ask for whatever it was. - _"I know you probably already coming home but I really want Italian pasta now. With a lot of pepper."_

Levi frowned, followed the signal command, and set the car in motion. 

-Eren, you hate pepper. - It was true. The boy always complained about the burning taste in his mouth saying something about having the oral mucosa sensitive. Levi really doubted that, seeing what they've already done with that damn mouth. 

_"But the baby wants it! And you know what my mom says! If I_ _don't_ _have pasta, the baby will be born blond as an Italian!" -_ Eren said and the alpha could imagine him shrugging. Levi considered the phrase and entered the street of their building. 

-If the baby turns out blond, the pasta won't be the one to blame. 

The youthful laugh that sounded through the car was what it took for Levi not to stop in front of the garage and ignore his building, the place he called home staying behind while he mentally mapped the nearest place to buy 

Italian food. 

_"Spicy pasta and vanilla milkshake, alpha."_

Sure. An Italian restaurant and Mc Donald's. Sounds like a match. 

\-------- 

The alpha barely placed his foot inside the apartment and a brunette with messy hair and belly showing came bouncing up to steal the bags he carried. 

-Oh, holy shit, this kid's killing me! - It was the first thing Eren said, giving the alpha a quick peek in the lips before putting the straw of a large milkshake in his mouth. 

A delectable groan came out of the omega's mouth and he sucked so hard Levi even had the indecency to envy the damn straw. 

The boy looked for his pasta and popped open the to-go bag, sparkling eyes focusing on the beautiful pasta in front of him. 

Along with vanilla, the omega shoved a full fork in his mouth, his eyes innocent as he blanded milkshake with pasta and ate monstrously, Levi frowning at the mess he was making. 

-What? - Eren murmured with a full mouth and Levi grimaced. His cheeks were filled and there was pasta around his mouth along with the straw stuck in it. 

Levi breathed a sigh and let the omega be the animal he wanted to be, putting the rest of the food on the table and starting to take off his tie. Eren, who had already finished with half his portion, peeked into the bag and muttered with relief when he saw two more packages. 

-One is mine and the other is yours. - Levi was already saying and Eren shone, muttering unintelligibly to himself and to his baby bump in a language the alpha didn't make an effort to understand. 

Levi left his omega stroking his belly and filling his mouth with food behind and threw himself into a hot shower, which softened his back, arms, and neck. It was a Friday and just the idea of spending the weekend at home, without having to put up with eyebrows bullshit, was a victory. The raven-haired man also needed time to plan next month's vacation and decide where they would go, as well as rent where they would stay and organize everything else. 

But at the time, his stomach grumbled with hunger and he returned to the living room in a black tank top shirt and sweatpants, finding Eren already done with his pasta and with less than half the milkshake left. 

Levi really wanted to know where all that food was going when he knew the omega has constipation problems since the beginning of his pregnancy. 

Eren was pulling the alpha's pasta out of the bag as soon as the alpha appeared in the room, and the boy gave an innocent smile when the older man snatched the package from him. Giving him a look, Levi took the food out of Eren's reach, who looked at him outraged as if the chance to eat it all by himself was absurd. 

Levi knew it wasn't. He was just being careful. 

Swallowing a considerable portion of milkshake, Eren made a noise with his throat to get the alpha's attention. 

-Hmm! I've been thinking. - The green-eyed boy started, leaning his back on the counter when he saw Levi put his pasta in an actual a plate and pick up cutlery. Eren rolled his eyes and adjusted the elastic of his pregnancy pants - _horrible, disgusting, the scum of humanity pregnancy pants_ \- around his belly and wiped the remains of food he had left in the crop top he wore. 

-You? Thinking? - Levi sent him a smirk over his shoulder as the alpha brought his plate of food to the counter and sat on a high chair. 

Eren wouldn't admit he eyed the food the whole way, even if he was zero hungry. That uncontrollable impulse to eat would still give him trouble... 

Deciding to take his head off the nonexistent hunger and actually engage in an important subject, Eren sat with some difficulty on one of the stools, facing Levi, and ignored the alpha's provocation. 

-I was thinking, - He started and cast a look at Levi that, in the alpha's head, would be the same look the omega would give their pup when he did something wrong. -... that we should start thinking about names. - The boy frowned when he realized he used the verb "think" twice and blushed lightly when Levi chuckled. 

-If you say that, it's because you've already thought of one. - The alpha pointed. 

-Of course not! - Eren's ears turned red and Levi looked at him as if saying "do you have the nerve to try to lie?". The omega spouted. - Okay! I may have thought about... one name. 

-Just one? - An elegantly arched eyebrow and Eren threw his head back. 

-Ahhh!! A few names! Just a few! - He stared with determination at the older, frowning eyebrows and defending himself. - I stay in this house all day, what do you want me to do? 

Levi rolled his eyes and put a small portion of food in his mouth delicately, not a drop of sauce on his lips or the counter. Sometimes Eren envied how he could do that. 

-Don't you think it's unfair when I don't have any names in mind, Eren? 

-Oh, Levi, but you're a fast thinker! - The boy said and made puppy eyes to try to win the lawyer over. Levi grunted knowing he couldn't go against that huge, sparkling green eyes. - Besides, we don't have to decide anything right now. Let's just throw suggestions in the air. 

-Yeah, sure. - The alpha accused and Eren looked at him outraged. 

-It's true! - Extending his little finger like a child, Eren knew Levi wouldn't pass up a challenge. - Pinky promise that anyone can deny the name the other chooses. 

And, well, Levi couldn't deny the scene was cute and Eren all excited to test names was something he couldn't say no to. Besides, a side of him was curious to know the names his omega had thought of. As long as it wasn't absurd, Levi knew he would easily agree with what the brunette wanted. 

Joining their pinky fingers, they both looked at each other with complicity. 

-Okay, you start, since you've had the whole afternoon to plan this trap. - Levi motioned as if to say "go ahead" and the boy ignored the comment entirely, giving him a beaming smile. 

-Okay!! - Getting ready in the chair and straightening his back, Eren put on a feature so serious it was comical. - What do you think of Oliver? 

-Sounds like a dog's name. - Levi responded without a second thought, watching the affront showing on the pretty face of his omega. He didn't give Eren time to complain and said the first name that popped into his head. - Connor. 

Eren looked at him with fiery emerald eyes, apparently taking that battle of names very seriously. Levi kept a neutral face, but deep down he thought the situation was comical. 

-He's not a spartan soldier! - Then looking like he just thought of something, the omega giggled. - Angel? Because he's a little angel! 

Ignoring the image of Eren stroking his belly, Levi soon retorted. 

-What the fuck? - And he added. - Sawyer. - Eren looked at him with a disgusted expression and Levi soon put one on his face as well. - Ugh, no. That sounds like a name Hanji would give to one of her cubs. Denied. 

Eren laughed. 

-Hmm... maybe Ruan? 

Levi gives him a look. 

-Continue with your obsession with Italians and I'm going to think there's something wrong. 

Eren laughs even louder and a little smile forms on the alpha's thin lips, enjoying seeing that at least the boy was having fun. 

-It's not Italian, it's a Spanish name! 

-We're not Spanish! 

-I was watching that Netflix series, okay?! 

And then soon they were in a heated argument, both throwing names around and seeing if any of them sounded good. 

-Zane? - Eren tried, but even he didn't seem convinced. 

-Leon. - Levi interrupted. 

-Sounds like Lion. What about Milo? 

-The Egyptian River Milo. 

Levi rolled his eyes and Eren seemed to agree quietly. 

-But what about two first names? 

-None of us have a second name. The child will feel strange. - Levi pointed and Eren put a solemn expression, satisfied with how much the alpha cared about the baby's well-being. 

-You're right. 

They were silent for the next few seconds, no names coming automatically in their head. Maybe it really wasn't time to find out their puppy's name, but Eren seemed firm in thought and Levi almost saw the machinery of his mind forcing himself to think of something. 

-Take it easy before you burn a few more neurons. - The alpha provoked, getting up and going to the sink to wash the dirty dishes. 

Eren didn't even care about the teasing, too focused on finding some name that he felt was right. Some name that could be strong and sensitive at the same time. He also didn't want to leave to choose the name too late and suffer the pressure of time and all the others who would surely want to opine and, to be honest- 

-Abba. 

The name came out of his mouth without the omega even realizing it. Eren himself heard the sound resonate in his mind, a little unusual, but maybe... 

_-_ Abba? 

Levi finished rinsing the dishes and seemed to think of something. 

-From that musical you love? The Dancing Queen? 

And then the name made sense and Eren found out why it looked so familiar. A laugh burst on his throat and Levi gave him a funny look as he headed to the couch and sat there, Eren soon following him. 

-Oh my God!! It's true! - Eren sat down, looking scared and amazed at the connection the alpha made. 

-Eren, our son is going to have gay parents and a gay name. 

More laughs and the boy simply lay down on the couch, legs on the alpha's lap while Levi took a book that was on the coffee table and basked in the domestic mood around them. 

-No-hahaha...It's just that... 

Levi rolled his eyes, holding a smirk back while nodding in permission to Eren speak any shit that came to his head. 

-Just say it. 

-Hm...- Eren hummed, looking at the ceiling, his exposed belly pointing out and the alpha holding one of his ankles just by instinct while he turned the pages of his book with the other. - Abba sounds strong? I mean, we can call him Abby when he's a good goy and we can call him Abba Ackerman when he's making a mess...? 

Levi stopped to think about it and gave a "hm" that for Eren was not enough. 

-What do you think? - He kicked the alpha slightly, drawing his attention. 

The older man looked at the omega and seemed to consider the choice as he focused on hopeful green eyes. 

-Levi, Eren, Abba. Is this a four-letter name conspiracy? 

Eren giggled again and then put on a kind of serious, undecided expression. 

-But did you like it? We can think of others if you don't... 

Levi gave a nod as if he had already made up his mind and turned his attention to the book he had on his lap, resting it on the thick legs of the omega. 

-I like Abby. - Levi said, speaking in a tone that, if one didn't pay close attention, could pass as disinterested. But Eren knew him much better than that and was surprised when his thick, monotonous voice sounded again. - Abba Jaegar-Ackerman. 

Another nod, as if the alpha liked the sound of it, and Eren smiles gently, lowering his gaze and stroking his belly. 

-See, Abby? Papa only has this rigid posture on the outside. Inside he's cotton candy. 

The omega laughed with the furrowed look he received and bit his lips when Levi lowered lightly to speak closer to the baby bump. 

-Don't listen to your mama, Abba. Your name is very masculine. 

In the exact second the man stopped talking, Eren let out a frightened gasp, practically jumping off the couch. Levi raises his confused and worried eyes at him and sees him holding his belly startled. 

-Eren? - The alpha asks, the comfort disappearing while his face was filled with worry. 

Eren had his eyes the size of a plate, tears beginning to form and Levi is already on alert, preparing to take the omega to the hospital as soon as possible. He even threw the book on the coffee table again, going to approach the omega when he heard the brunette's fragile voice say softly, in a whisper. 

-I think Abby-Ugh! - He jolted once more as if someone had pinched him. Levi frowns and holds one of his omega's legs. 

-Eren, omega? What the hell was that? Do we need to go to the h- 

The hurried and distressed voice was silenced by a "shhhh" from the youngest, who looked at him with giant eyes, tears now streaming down his cheeks as he gave an embarrassed smile. 

Levi didn't know what to think with all the contradictory signals he received. 

He was hesitant, thin eyebrows tied together when Eren took one of his hand and placed it on one side of his swollen belly. 

-Abby? - The omega asked and almost as an answer, Levi felt a movement below his hand. 

His eyes widened instantly and flew up to meet the green orbs staring at him with fascination. Levi was stunned, wanting for a proof that what he had felt was real and not his imagination. 

-I think Abby liked the name, didn't you, Abba? 

As if recognizing that his parents were calling him, Levi felt two movements right below his hand, like two weak kicks. 

He breathed heavily, looking perplexed at the omega's belly. Eren laughed and began to move his hand around and, paying close attention, Levi could actually see small movements against the stretched skin. 

-Holy shit, Eren! 

-Shhh, I think he can hear us!! I don't want his first word to be a swear! - Eren rolled his eyes but had a huge smile adorning his heart-shaped lips. - You can hear us, can't you, Abby? 

And again the baby kicked, answering Eren's voice. Levi still seemed astonished, as if he were about to run into the hills or call a priest. Eren realized that in addition to the ultrasounds, the alpha didn't have much proof that inside him had a baby - well, except for the extraordinary growth of his belly. 

While Eren felt the weight, the sickness, the desires, the pains, and could feel that yes, something was in there, Levi was left as a simple observer and, at the moment, the omega just wanted him to feel part of the process. 

-Try calling for him. - The omega encouraged, in a whisper as if he were in a sacred meeting. Which it probably was. 

The brunette received an insecure look and saw Levi swallow dry before approaching the belly and calling out. 

-Abba? - They both waited three seconds in peace before Levi tried again. - Abba? 

Unanswered, the alpha looked at Eren as if to ask if he had done anything wrong. 

-Try again, call by the nickname. 

-Abby? - Levi called again, a little louder, but unlike what Eren thought, there was no answer and now the belly seemed quiet as if the baby was hidden. - Abby? 

With no sign of movement, Levi slowly backed away, frowning lips as he watched Eren's belly in hope that perhaps the cub would be a little slow...? 

No, he knew he didn't. Abba had responded to Eren almost automatically but refused to say hello to him. 

Eren saw Levi's expression change to disappointment and he wanted to reassure the alpha because he wanted the alpha to see the baby recognizing him. 

-Hey...- Eren tried to comfort his mate, a tight smile and eyes flickering around nervously. - Maybe he went to sleep? Abby? Abby? - Eren called for his belly, but nothing happened. 

-No, I think he just doesn't like me. 

And Levi sat straight, removing his hand from Eren's baby bump and picking up the book again to try to hide the bitter feeling swallowing his heart. 

-Hey! - Eren chastised, sitting as best as he could while still keeping his legs on the older man's lap. The omega put a hand on Levi's shoulder and gave him a grip.- Of course not, Levi! Don't be silly! 

-You saw he doesn't answer to me. - Levi retorted, his furrowed eyes on the book but Eren knew he didn't even notice the letters were upside down. Eren snorted. 

-Maybe he just thinks your voice is strange! - With eyes darkening, Levi looked even more hurt and Eren wanted to punch himself. He attempted to soften his voice before continuing. - Levi, he's inside me. He knows my heartbeat and my voice. I've been talking to him all day for months, he can feel the vibrations of when I talk to him and already recognizes my voice. 

Levi only flicked his eyes to the boy and frowned when he turned to the book and saw it was upside down. Eren bit his lips to not laugh when he saw the alpha huffing and turning the book in the right way. 

-Hmm, maybe you should talk to him...? - Eren tries. 

-He doesn't want to talk to me. - Now Levi was sounding like a petty child and Eren had to bite his tongue to not comment on it. 

-No, but if you get him used to your voice, he can start answering. - The omega looked at him with hope, green eyes asking the alpha to make an effort. Levi looked suspiciously as if he couldn't resist the other's request but still had one foot behind. 

Eren gave the last push, silently begging for the idea to work. 

-You don't exactly have to talk to him. But maybe you can read this boring book for us? - Giving the alpha a sweet smile, Eren tried to coax him and make him get out of that reclusive box where he had stuck himself with self-pity and self-doubt. - Please, alpha? 

It took a little bit of big green puppy eyes, a lower and seductive voice, and Eren releasing his pheromones to make the alpha snorts and starts reading aloud. 

To be honest, the brunette had no idea what was being read, but after a few minutes, Eren slowly took one of Levi's hands and placed it over his belly, giving a mental hi-five to his inner omega when the alpha didn't remove it. 

Gradually the room was filled with their mixed scents, surrounding them with a warm and cozy feeling of home. If one paid close attention, there was definitely a bittersweet taste in the air, but with every page the alpha read, his disappointment was being replaced by hope. 

Eren knew that Levi probably had more attention on the movement - or lack thereof - in his belly than in the book itself and decided to pick up his cell phone and exchange messages with his friends to gave the alpha and the baby privacy to spend time together. 

He didn't know how long, but at some point in the night, the feeling of a butterfly pounding hard inside him was present and Eren knew it was real when it happened again, this time stronger, and Levi stopped reading abruptly. 

He looked from the baby bump to Eren and then to the baby bump again. Another kick was felt, again below the alpha's hand. 

Eren smirked with his eyebrows arched in a smug way, as if he knew the secret of his parents' secret basement. 

-I told you, huh? - Another kick and with the lack of reaction from the older man, Eren thought Abby had broken the alpha. - I think he wants you to keep reading. - Eren encouraged but there was only silence. 

The omega decides not to comment and let the alpha organize his own thoughts, but then a site loads on the screen of his phone and he looks curiously at the meaning of the name they have chosen. 

-Abba means "God". Eren is "holy". And Levi is the jeans. - Eren laughs looking at the name site on his cell phone. - You broke our tradition of sacred names, alpha! 

Levi still had a shimmering light in his eyes as if he had lived his whole life for that simple moment. He completely ignored the comment, stroking the place where he had received the kick with his fingers and returning to read. 

Eren peeked behind his phone screen, almost as if he was afraid to disturb their moment. 

The alpha seemed to shine against the dim light of the living room, a smile on his thin lips, and a quiet voice reading the words with such contentment that it was hard to believe that was a book about ancient wars full blood and deaths caused by titans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: just for information, Eren was joking on his phrase about sacred names! Levi is also a sacred name, a Hebrew one that means "attached", "hero" and "knight"! He's our knight in shining armor!!! Thank you for reading and be safe out there!


	7. Seven Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third trimester of pregnancy and the newest parents deserve some vacation, right? And what better place to go other than the beach? Now that the waves of heat are getting Eren all hot, he is longing for some beach time and fresh sea water! Now that they are in the seventh month, baby Abby is already getting ready to come out and Eren will have to face his bladder always full and compressed! Well, at least it’s easier to clean when you’re already in the water...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Guess who's back with a beach chapter? Oh, we all love beach!! Eren too! But Levi...? I'm not that sure hahaha Here we have our Eren getting a beautiful tan, full of baby Abby and full-on alpha protective mode! And a lil bit angry too, but he's a good papa! The best even! Hope you guys enjoy it, thank you for commenting and see you three days from now!

Finally, rest. 

After dealing with so much paperwork, working overtime, and staying late solving cases, Levi was finally rewarded with an extra week of break. Now they could have a week on the beach and another week at home, resting only the two of them. 

Eren was glowing with the idea of having the alpha entirely for himself for 15 whole days and Levi was relieved to no longer have to answer Erwin's shitty phone calls, since the blond alpha seems to forget that Levi is just a human and keeps throwing responsibilities on the alpha's shoulder. 

He said no. No phone calls would be answered while Eren and he were in Jamaica. Not if Hanji exploded with any of her experiments, nor if the Wings of Freedom burned down, nor if Isabel decided to rob all of Ben&Jerry's. No. Now all Levi wanted was to lie in that hotel bed he had chosen – of course, he had chosen one of the best because he would never put his foot in a disgusting place with no cleaning standards – and be at peace with his omega. 

But Eren didn't even care about the alpha's expectations. 

The first thing the omega did when entering the room was run to the balcony and open the door at once, the sea breeze entering and swinging the white silk curtains in the four-post bed. The blue-green sea was right in front of them, a few feets away. The sand was white and a couple walked by the water. The balcony of the apartment stretched two meters forward and after a ladder of three steps, one could already set foot in the sand, some coconut trees and bungalows extending towards the sea. 

The vision was fascinating, the alpha had to admit. Although he reluctantly chose an apartment on the ground floor – the wind would bring that damn sand into the room – Levi had to admit that the ease access to the beach was appreciable, especially when Eren was seven months pregnant. 

-Levi! Levi!! Look at it! It's the most beautiful thing ever! - Eren turned to face the alpha more excited than a child and Levi looked at the green eyes shining like an emerald, almost the same color as the sea surrounding the island. Or rather, in a color much more fascinating than the Jamaican sea. 

Eren looked stunning, round belly, barefoot, hair messed by the wind and a huge smile on his face. He wore a big hat he bought as soon as they arrived at the airport and the bastard thing made him even more delicate. Brown hair was behind his ear and Eren wore the same clothes he wore on the plane leggings, a light loose blouse, an all-star, and the coat he had already thrown on the bed. 

The room was all decorated as if it would be used for a honeymoon. The walls were made of rustic wood and half of the ceiling was glass, which could be closed with a skylight. The floor was covered with a round carpet of rough straw, representative of the island's culture. The bed was a double four-poster bed and a thin white silk curtain covered the four corners. Above the curtain, there were strings of flowers, ornamenting and falling through the canopy supports. There was a large bathtub on the other side, filled with water with rose petals, along with candles lit on the woody edge that supported the tub. There was also a small glass table for two, a vase with a beautiful purple orchid inside decorating it, and the balcony with a beautiful view of the sea. 

Levi didn't care about being fancy or not, as long as Eren was happy – and the place was clean, of course – everything was right. 

Removing the rest of the bags from the rental car, Levi entered the apartment and closed the door behind him, beginning to arrange things as Eren searched the room and smiled from ear to ear. 

-Do you think they can give us a map of the waterfalls? - The omega asked, leaving the bathroom and throwing himself on the bed. Levi was running his fingers through surfaces and giving a "not perfect but it is bearable" look at the level of cleanliness of the environment. 

He answered without even looking at the boy. 

-Just ask at the front desk. 

-Great! Because I want to go to the Dunn's River Falls, to the Blue Hole, ah! There's also the White River and we definitely have to go to the Glistening Waters!! And, Levi! Let's see if there's any festival happ- 

And he kept talking and talking and talking and, at some point, the voice was just a distant noise in the alpha's head, which has already finished unpacking their bags when he turned to find a half-naked omega. 

-Eren, what are you doing? 

-I'm going to the beach. - The boy answered by adjusting the swimwear and putting a light fabric on his shoulders. He carried his beach yoke, sunscreen, sunglasses, and the hat, ready to sunbathe less than an hour after landing. 

-Alone? - Levi stretched his spine, frowning at the idea of leaving the pregnant omega alone at the beach. 

-Oh, Levi! What's going to happen? I'm pregnant and anyone can see that I'm mated. Besides, it's not like I'm going to drown in the shallow waters! - Eren said, not even giving attention to the older man's concern and already heading for the balcony. 

Levi grunted with the boy's independence and went after him to watch him open a bright smile as he stuck his fingers in the sand. 

He couldn't say no. Fuck. 

-Okay, but don't talk to strangers, don't go to water above your waist and don't touch any disgusting thing on the water! That includes those damn starfishes! 

-Yeah, yeah, Dad! - Eren snorted, walking towards the water with so much power that Levi felt weak. An alpha feeling like Eren could control him a snap of his fingers. 

Let's all pretend that's not true. 

-Eren, don't touch any plastic bags at sea, they can be jellyfishes! And apply sunscreen in your belly!!! 

Levi had become a father ahead of schedule. 

\---- 

After visiting all the paradisiac waterfalls, on the fourth day, Eren insisted they should go to Montego Bay beach, much more famous and bustling than the reserved beach they were. Levi couldn't say no. Sometimes he thought he was so vulnerable to that boy... 

-Honey, can you get me some juice? 

Levi raised his eyes from the book he was reading to find a darker-than-normal Eren, with brighter-than-normal eyes, with his cheeks stained by the sun while wearing short yellow shorts and a lacy white fabric on his waits. He was sitting with his legs stretched on top of his yoke on the sand. 

The alpha twisted his mouth at the amount of sand that was already soiling the yoke but Eren seemed peaceful, looking over his shoulders with giant begging eyes, his short hair trapped in a very tiny ponytail. 

-What I don't do for you, Jaeger. - Levi said, getting up from his chair and getting out of the beach umbrella's protection with his wallet in his pocket. The omega laughed and, yes, what would Levi not do for him? 

The elder cursed the damn hot sand that stuck to his feet even though he was in shoes and honestly? How Eren liked all that dirt, Levi didn't know. Despite the absurd heat of that place, the boy seemed pleased and Levi appreciated that at least there was wind on these shores. 

Entering the hotel from the beach entrance, Levi came across the bar and restaurant. The resort seemed made for bathers to simply enter, get a drink, and go back to the beach. The décor was made with bamboo and wood, in a way that, incredibly, was very harmonious. Those colorful flowers were hanging around and Levi thought it was a very Hawaiian look even though they were in Jamaica? 

It doesn't matter. He just wanted to get their drinks – on the way there, he had decided to order something too – and go back to his omega. 

Arriving at the counter, the alpha simply ordered an orange juice with strawberry and a passion fruit juice and the attendant kindly asked him to wait until the drinks were ready, to which the alpha solemnly nodded and sat on a stool to wait. 

Which wouldn't be such a big problem if a group of younger alphas didn't come in, talking loudly and exhaling those damn pheromones like they were a fishnet after any prey. 

Levi twisted his nose at that demonstration of unnecessary dynamics that some fools thought made them better. He just didn't understand what was going on in half – or more? – of society to think that brute and inelegant behavior was acceptable. 

He snorted when the group sat a few stools by his side, all ordering alcoholics drinks even if it wasn't even eleven in the morning. Don't get him wrong. Levi was no puritan and he and Eren had their share of alcoholic beverages at home. More than once he had drunk at lunchtime. But everyone knew that getting drunk on the beach, where the warm environment made you sweat and dehydrate much faster, was stupid. 

But, _oh, the motherfucker_ _s were so much more than just stupid._

Levi honestly didn't give a damn about the strangers, he just wanted to get to Eren right away, since his instincts were more out of place due to the weather and due to the pending rut that he had suppressed with medications. 

But then his ears seemed to hear perfectly what the group said a few feet from him. The group was two or three alphas who, he imagined, were a few years younger than him. Levi didn't consider himself old, but those next to him were brats, especially by the way they spoke. 

"I bet he'd make a great fuck." 

"Bro, he was pregnant, that's disgusting." 

"So what? It's not like I'm fucking the belly, just the ass." The group of alphas laughed and Levi sharpened his hearing, blood running slightly faster only with the assumption of who they were talking to. "It must be a nice sight to see, him sitting on my cock, holding his belly while I fill him with come." 

Levi almost roared at the disrespectful way the motherfuckers treated that omega and now he just wanted to get the drinks as fast as he could to be back to his omega. 

"Who are you talking about?" 

"The pregnant male omega out there. One in yellow shorts. Jason here seems to have taken an interest in him." 

Oh. _Oh, no. They_ _weren't_ _, were they?_

"Man, if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut. That omega must be mated." - One of the alphas said with a cautious tone and Levi thought that, if he had to kill them all, that one would be the last and maybe would have a chance to run. 

"What? Does that slut look like a mated omega? He must have gotten pregnant after being fucked b-" 

Levi didn't even see how it happened. 

The next second he had his hand grasped on the son of a bitch's short hair, slamming his face hard against the dark wooden counter. 

A crack sounded loud and all the noise that in the restaurant disappeared in an instant. The rest of the group looked at him with eyes so wide Levi swore they would pop out at any moment. 

And, _by the way, that would be a good punishment for those who desired what_ _didn't_ _belong to them._

With his blood boiling with hatred and possessiveness, he lifted the face of the one named Jason and pulled him back roughly, the blond falling off the stool and letting out a groan of pain when his back hit the ground first. 

There were fright and pity from the few watching the scene, but no one dared to interfere in a fight between alphas. The law allowed it when they courted an omega or when one of them tried to steal a mated omega. 

Levi understood law better than anyone and he knew that even if he wanted to break every bone of that motherfucker, he could. 

But it would take a bit of time and, while his inner alpha roared to tear apart the bastard who dared to speak that way of Eren, he also wanted to get to the omega as soon as possible and protect him. 

-On. Your. Knees. - Levi roared, his voice with an unusual hoarseness, dominant instincts acting out and demanding submission from the other alpha. 

The boy still had the audacity to look at him in anger and confusion as he recovered from the fall, but as soon as he caught a glimpse of the fury on silver-blue eyes, his grunt died in the middle of his throat. 

Anyone knew how to recognize the look of an enraged alpha and anyone knew it was insanity to fight the brutality of an alpha who protected his omega. If the other didn't submit, that could easily lead one of them to the jail and the other to the grave. 

And looking at the situation, everyone knew who wouldn't get out of there alive. 

Making a pathetic noise, the blonde moved slowly, instincts saying to avoid sudden movements that put the other alpha on alert. With his nose visibly broken and blood gushing down his face, Jason got down on his knees, reluctantly exposing his neck in a sign of defeat. 

If Levi wanted to - and they still were in older times - he could simply break his neck with a slap and still be seen as an honorable alpha. But like the good human being he was, he just bent down, pupils so dilated that the blue ring was almost black. 

\- Let me be clear, shall we? - Levi stated, a sick smile adorning his face as he closed one hand on the other's neck, squeezing enough to deprive him of air. - If you think, look or even breathe in my omega's direction with that disgusting look and your rotten mouth, I'll find you even in hell and tear your eyes out of your face with my fingers. - Levi then pressed the index and middle fingers of his free hand against the blond's eyelids, who trembled and tried to pull his face back, only to be more choked when the older man brought his face again. 

-Are we clear? 

Even with his red face from lack of oxygen and even with instincts wanting to fight, Levi saw the desperation in the alpha's brown eyes and watched him babble what should be a "yes sir" if the boy had value for his own life. 

Taking his hand off his neck before the blood dripped down and dirtied his hands, Levi gave him a disgusted look and turned to see that, with satisfaction, the two juices were ready and the bartender was cowering in the corner most opposed to the dispute. Looking at him for a second, Levi saw the man bow his head in respect and dropped a note on the counter as he grabbed the drinks and headed for the exit. 

-Keep the change. - He said and mentally thanked himself for choosing passion fruit juice, since didn't they say that shit helped to calm down? 

He reached Eren quickly, faster than when he had power walker to the restaurant when he wanted to hide from the heat and the sun outside. 

The omega seemed oblivious to the world around him, a slight smile on his face as he enjoyed the breeze with his eyes closed. Such turquoise eyes opened only when the boy smelled the alpha nearby and when Levi was by his side, Eren frowned. 

-You smell like... - Eren took a deep breath as if to prove his point. His eyebrows frowned even more and Levi threw a disinterested look at him as he sat in the chair with two glasses in his hand. - Levi, why do you smell of distress? Of _another_ distressed and terrified alpha?! 

\- I was teaching a lesson to a son of a bitch. - The alpha responded as he stretched the juice to Eren gently as if his body didn't exude possessiveness and fury. 

Eren took the strawberry and orange juice wide-eyed and then looked disapprovingly at the older one. 

-Levi! What happened?! 

Levi shrugged and sank into the peace of being near his omega, feeling the sea breeze against his face, wearing sunglasses to protect his vision and exhaling the fury of a protective alpha that drove everyone away within a five-meter radius. 

\---- 

On the same afternoon of that fateful day, after Eren managed to calm the alpha's instincts and find out what had happened to leave him like that, they decided to walk on the beach during sunset. 

Now Eren wore a long, colorful kimono that Levi had found horrible but that Eren succeeded to look good on it. The outfit covered his belly, but the sea breeze and the shape of Eren's body made it clear that he was carrying a child. 

Both walked side by side, hands joined and Eren went on the side of the sea, letting his feet be wet by the tide that gradually went down. The late afternoon was marked by the sun setting on the horizon, reflecting its rays in the few pink clouds in the sky and bathing the sea with an orange tone that made the omega's eyes shine. 

Levi was content to just enjoy the breeze after a day at the beach, his face in a reddish hue while Eren had an unfair tan without even trying. He thanked the tide for leaving the sand wet since it was an even greater sacrifice to clean that from his sandals and feet. 

-I wanted the baby to be born at the sea. - The omega suddenly whispered softly while keeping his eyes on the calm waves that whipped the sand. 

Levi frowned. 

\- Do you want to have the baby while surfing? - Eren laughed and threw himself in the direction of the alpha, gaining an arm around his waist and a confused look from the older. 

-No! - Eren put his arm around Levi's neck and touched their foreheads, closing his eyes and enjoying the company and the noise of the sea around them. 

-I didn't want him to be born on those horrible walls of the hospital. 

-Omega, it's dangerous to have a baby without doctors around. - Levi frowned even more in concern. Despite doing all the boy's whished, he wouldn't allow Eren delivering without doctors' support, since he couldn't handle the possibility of something going wrong and affecting his boys. 

-I know, I know! - Eren said, walking away and pouting. Levi knew something was coming. - That's why I thought of water birth? 

-What the hell is that? 

The only thing he imagined was sticking Eren in diving instruments and giving birth to the baby on the bottom of a river. 

That was crazy. 

Eren looked at him with a deadpan expression and Levi arched his eyebrows as if to ask "how do you want me to know about childbirth?". The boy snorted and rolled his eyes. 

-Giving birth in the water is when I stay in a bathtub with hot water and the baby is born in it. They say it's much faster and less painful, and it's comfortable for the baby. - Eren explained as they walked again. 

-What if Abba drowns? - Levi asked, really worried about the child coming into the world in a pool and drowning in the first second of life. His inner alpha shook his head with discontent. 

-I read the baby doesn't breathe through his lungs in the first 20 seconds, so there's time to take him off before he drowns. 

Levi kept quiet, thinking about what his mate said. And finally: 

-Have you been researching this? 

-Yes!! - Eren whimpered. - I was researching childbirth and, Levi, the thing is horrible!! - Now green eyes were wide. - I don't know how Abby's going to get out of me like that! And then I went looking for something less painful and...ugly... and then I came across water birth and the good thing is that you can even come in with me and give me the support while...well... Abby gets out of me... - The omega finally ended in a low voice, suddenly embarrassed to have a baby coming out of him. 

It was Levi's turn to roll his eyes. Now they were both holding hands, walking in a cliché way towards the sunset. 

-We can bring the option to Hanji. Since she's crazy, I don't doubt she's going to agree with it. - Levi caved in, still a little reluctant. 

-Yes! Yes! Yes! - The boy jumped up and down, eager to talk about all the details with his doctor. 

-But! - The elder pointed out and Eren stopped to pay attention. - Under one condition. It has to be done in a hospital. 

Eren withered like a balloon. 

-But Levi...! - The puppy eyes were back, but this time the alpha wouldn't budge. He couldn't handle the idea of something going wrong and endangering the lives of Eren and their cub. 

-No, Eren, we rent a room, buy a plastic pool, if you want we put a fucking wallpaper with the sea and sounds of waves, but I will not risk having a birth at home when there is the slightest risk for you two. - Levi said, serious and irreducible voice, the two stopping the walk to discuss. 

The brunette opened his mouth twice, seeking something to bargain with, but in the end, he knew Levi was right. And, well, he had managed to get Levi into a pool with water, blood, and all the pregnancy fluids, so he could already consider himself a winner. 

Eren then smiled and gave a quick kiss on the alpha's closed lips, starting to rant about how he imagined it would be the birth, how he was afraid of not succeeding, how he was afraid of how much pain he would feel, and in the middle of his monologue, Levi found a slightly large shell on the edge of the beach, still being bathed in the waves. 

Stopping suddenly without the boy noticing, he bent down and assessed the shell, touching the surface and finding it clean, as the water didn't let the sand stick to it. 

He looked from the shell at Eren who kept walking distracted and then to the shell again, frowning at the idea forming in his head. 

Levi wondered if it was a stupid idea, a will driven by the possessiveness that had remained in his body since that morning's incident, but deep down he knew it wasn't. He and Eren had a level of complicity that the alpha never imagined he would achieve with anyone. He never thought he would ever love someone to the point of wanting to start a family and have a puppy. Hell, he didn't even like brats with runny noses! 

But with Eren everything was different. The boy was the exception of his life. 

-Oh! What is this, a shell? - When the omega finally realized he was unaccompanied, he turned back to find the older kneeling next to the water with a large, spiraled shell in his hand. Eren approached quickly and leaned on his knees, looking curiously at the object. 

Levi looked at him with an indecipherable expression, then looked at the shell and closed his eyes for a few seconds. 

Eren watched confused when the alpha turned his body and began to kneel in front of him, shell in hand as if offering it to the boy. 

-Eren, will you marry me? 

The cerulean-eyed one pulled a surprised breath, taking a step back automatically, a hand flying to hold his belly. Levi looked up at him seriously, determined to win a fight that had happened before. And just like the first time, Eren couldn't believe he was being proposed again by the person he loved. 

-Levi... - Eren whispered shocked. He didn't know where to look at, the man's face, the shell, the situation as a whole, and the alpha's direct eye contact didn't give him time to put his heart in place. 

-I know we're already engaged, but this time it's a proposal with a scheduled date. 

Eren was even more surprised, as he didn't think Levi thought a marriage commitment was that important when they were already connected in the most intimate way possible, that is with a soul bond and a cub. 

Levi kept talking, and the omega knew that, when he started talking nonstop, it was because he was nervous. And honestly? That made Eren's heart soften. He was already engaged to that little guy, why be nervous if the answer couldn't be other than "yes"? 

\- I also know that you think marriage is stupid, and I agree. But, Eren, we're not your parents, we're not my parents. A marriage is made by two people and after all we've been through and your ability to deal with me and my clean freakiness, I sincerely doubt that anything can go wrong. 

Eren's face was a bright red and his giant green eyes were soft and seriously thinking about what was being proposed. Levi bringing up the subject of his mother, Kuchel, who was a prostitute and became pregnant with a client, was a sign that he was serious about it. 

-Levi, are you sure t- 

-Omega, you're pregnant, we're bonded, we've lived together for three years and I just want you to wear a ring the size of a planet, preferably with a picture of me inside so no son of a bitch thinks about courting you. 

And court if we're going to put in an educated way. Eren couldn't help but laugh as he imagined the scene, his inner omega running in ecstatic circles. 

-That was the most original marriage proposal I've ever seen! - He looked at the alpha with a tender look. Levi rolled his eyes, but Eren saw the way he was ashamed. If it wasn't for the skin already burned by the sun, the omega could swear Levi was blushing. 

-Do you accept it? 

Eren didn't need to think, a big affected and embarrassed smile stretching on his face. 

-Yes, I accept your ring the size of a planet with a picture of you inside. - Levi breathed a relieved sigh, already thinking of giving the shell to the boy as a symbol of their promise. - But! 

And then the alpha turned all his attention up, thin eyebrows tied and a dubious expression. Eren's smile became malicious in the blink of an eye. 

-But on the condition that the photo is a nude of yours. - He said slowly, wanting to make sure the alpha understood the provocation behind his sentence. The alpha was inexpressive for a few seconds and then a malicious smirk formed on his face as well. 

-A pregnant omega shouldn't say that. - He returned the provocation and the omega's smile grew even more. Eren shrugs as he spoke the next sentence, the urge to laugh from happiness almost bursting in his throat. 

-All right, a nude of you and Abby inside. 

Levi rolled his eyes. The poor child was already being put in the middle of their sexual tension. As if he knew he was being quoted, Abby kicked and Eren stroked his belly for a while, both in silence and the breeze singing between the two. Levi used the time to get up and wipe the sand off his knees. 

-Promise me we're going to think about a date? - Eren then asked softly, looking at the engagement ring in one hand and then at his mate. 

-Yes, after Abby is born. 

-Okay... - Eren bit his lips, flushed cheeks and green eyes with a phenomenal glow, almost as if his eyes were bathed in tears. - Then we're getting married. For real. 

-Yes. - Levi nodded, and Eren thought it was hilarious because it wasn't like the alpha was dealing with some client. 

-And you're going to wear the wedding dress? - The boy wiggled his eyebrows and saw the tension leaving his alpha's shoulders quickly. 

-We all know who's wearing the wedding dress, Mama. - Levi gave him a wicked smile as he passed the shell to the omega. But then the alpha's expression changed from malicious to horrified in a second and when the brunette looked down, he saw an animal full of legs come out of the shell and attach its claw on one of the alpha's pale and long fingers. 

-What the fuck?! - Eren screamed, automatically moving away, and Levi's eyes were the size of a plate as he pulled his attacked hand and shook his arms madly, trying to detach the disgusting critter out of his fingers. 

Eren looked at the scene for a few seconds without knowing what to think until he realized Levi was shaking his arms so fast they were nothing but a blur. 

-Fuck, shit, motherfucker!!! Kill that beast!!! 

Eren burst into laughter at the panic on his alpha's feature, curses dripping from his mouth like a mother tongue. 

-O-oh my God!! - The omega bowed on his knees, laughing so hard tears started to run down his cheeks and something warm wetting his legs. He didn't even notice, too worried about the other man's attack. - The strongest alpha on this island shot down by a crab!!! - And more loud laughs. 

When Levi finally managed to get rid of the animal, crab to one side and shell to the other, he watched with horror and disgust the crustacean run with that heap of legs toward the sea and turn into a blur in the Caribbean waters of Jamaica. And when he realized that his omega had suddenly been silent, Levi turned his gaze to the boy, who now had his face flushed and an embarrassed expression as he looked at his own legs. 

Eren had laughed so hard he peed himself. 

Levi was torn between feeling disgusted and incredulous. The younger man's face turned even redder when he realized Levi was watching him and he frowned and complained. 

-Don't judge me!! Your puppy steps on my bladder! 

With his left hand throbbing, Levi gritted his teeth and simply said in a forced calm voice: 

-To the water. 

Eren didn't wait for a second to get into the sea and wash up. 

\---- 

In their last night in Jamaica, a luau took place on a beach near the place they were staying. Despite the tiredness of sunbathing all day, Eren insisted they should go. 

Levi frowned at how red the boy was, at least a couple of shades above the normal skin color, and only agreed if Eren drank at least two liters of water to avoid dehydration. 

Eren said he didn't have to worry, that they would have enough time to rest at home and that if he took another drop of water, he would piss in the alpha's face. 

Levi didn't want to imagine that scene. 

In the end, he had no option but to go with the omega or let him go alone. And despite seven days in euphoria, going from beach to beach and looking for waterfalls, the luau was not crowded, much to the older's man relief. 

Quite the contrary, it seemed that few people knew about the celebration and about 20 or 30 people were scattered across the white sand, waves bursting away due to low tide. The moonlight illuminated part of the beach and the other part was illuminated by rustic lanterns that were attached to bamboos tucked into the sand. There were wooden carpets with cushions from various colors distributed around a low campfire that bravely survived the breeze. Some people lay on carpets, others on colorful beach towels and there was one girl selling coconut water and some typical foods while another sold Jamaican necklaces and crowns. 

A small stage was improvised and on there was a man alone playing guitar and singing with a passion that made Eren's green eyes shine. 

Eren ignored the snitch the alpha gave to the idea of sitting on the sand and pulled the alpha with him to go to one of the rugs and enjoy the music. However, he was stopped as soon as he passed the black lady selling the accessories, which held him by the arm and observed his belly. 

\- A pregnant male omega? - She asked, glassy blue eyes on the boy's figure. 

Eren, surprised, stopped at the same instant and stared at the confusing woman. 

-Uhm...yes... - He answered reluctantly, looking at the alpha, who frowned and came closer to hold Eren's waist in protection. 

Although rare, some people still found pregnant male omegas an affront and others thought that babies generated by male omegas were stronger or more fertile, depending on their second gender. 

Seeing her nod and turn around to look for something inside a straw bag, Eren looked insecure at his mate, who seemed to observe the woman's every move, as if he were ready to stop any action that might hurt his omega and his cub. 

However, the black woman returned to them with a bracelet in her hand, one braided with straw and a black stone pendant. 

Eren watched in awe as the woman kissed his wrist and attached the bracelet around it. 

\- For protection from envy and anger. - She said, while tying the straw securely. – Male omegas are a gift from Mother Nature and must be protected. Creating a puppy is a thank you to Her for the miracle she has bestowed. - With a sacred tone, she released Eren's wrist and took Levi's, who looked at her with his eyebrows tied in confusion. - You, my son, are lucky to have an omega that loves you to the point of giving you a son. 

And as if nothing had happened, she went back to making her necklaces without even looking at them again. 

Eren and Levi looked confused and the alpha took his wallet out. 

-How much is the bracelet? 

Immediately the blue-eyed black woman raised her head, her eyes now a bright color and a gentle smile spreading across her face as if the interaction that had occurred a few seconds ago had not existed. 

-Oh, good night! - Her look wandered between them and she joined hands in reverence when she noticed Eren's belly. - A pregnant omega!! What a wonder! 

The brunette looked at her even more bewildered and Levi snorted with the woman's little game. 

-I asked how much the bracelet was. 

-Oh, I'm sorry. I don't sell bracelets. Just necklaces and crowns. - She smiled tenderly, white teeth contrasting against her dark skin. - Would you like a crown? 

And Levi didn't even know how, but soon Eren had a crown of colorful flowers on his head and a coconut in his hand while the two were lying on one of the carpets full of pillows. 

\- Do you think that woman was mystical? Because her eyes totally changed in a matter of seconds. - The omega asked, sucking his coconut water with big eyes watching the alpha. 

Levi popped his tongue while eating a roasted cheese skewer he only bought because he saw the salesman cutting the cheese on the spot and knew it wasn't anti-hygienic. 

-She was crazy, that's what. 

Eren giggled and paid attention to the singer, who was now beginning to play notes that he swore he knew. 

And then when the music started, his green eyes widened slightly and he looked at the alpha with animation. 

-Levi! Dance with me! 

The alpha arched one of his eyebrows when the first chords of Stand By Me began to play, in a half-reggae, half-Hawaiian style, and before he could deny it, his omega was already standing, bright eyes looking at him hopefully. 

-Eren, I don- 

-Pleease!!! - The boy dragged his voice, a characteristic pour on his full lips and of course the figure of a pregnant omega standing and begging made some people nearby look at the alpha indignantly. 

With a half-resigned, half angry sigh, the alpha stood up, patting his legs to get rid of the grains of sand that dared to touch him. Raising his face, he approached the omega, holding on to his hip and frowning when his muscular stomach touched Eren's seven-month-old belly. 

-I feel like there's a world between us. - He murmured looking down. 

Eren laughed, giving little importance to his mate and focusing on the chords of the lyrics. As the man sang, Eren couldn't help but agree that he wouldn't be afraid of anything as long as Levi was by his side. And even if the sky fell on them, Eren would be grateful to the man who gave him a home. 

With bright eyes and a smile full of warmth, he wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck. 

-It's almost a little world, our little Abby. - Eren whispered, almost as if he had secreted the magic that was to create another life with the one he loved. 

\- A little world that's increasing the distance between us. - The alpha complained, but Eren knew it wasn't serious. And when Levi looked up to observe the taller omega, the brunette knew what it was about. 

He didn't think he could smile any more than he already was, completely overcome with emotion. 

-What? Worried about not reaching my lips? - The omega laughed, swinging his eyebrows at the alpha. 

Levi immediately made a face and squeezed Eren's waist as a warning. Eren just felt ticking. 

-Shut up before I throw you in that sand and make you breaded chicken. 

Eren's laughter was so loud that some people observed the couple who now danced completely without rhythm, just clinging to each other as they rocked around their little world. The song now played the last chords, the singer begging for his love to always be by his side. 

\- Cruel, alpha, cruel. - Eren kissed the oldest's forehead and rested his cheek there, head turned and eyes focused on the sand illuminated by lanterns, shining golden until swallowed by the dark sea that reflected the moon. In the background, the sound of people laughing, the ukulele being played, the waves breaking, the wind blowing and the heart of their love beating. 

He knew the alpha wasn't being cruel. The only cruelty there was that the moment couldn't last forever. 

_No, I_ _won't_ _be afraid_   
_Oh, I won't be afraid_   
_Just as long as you stand_   
_Stand_ _by me_

_-Stand_ _By_ _Me, Ben E. King._


	8. Eight Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the eighth month. Back pains, itchiness, stretch marks, feet and hands swollen. Eren was aware he looked like a ball. What about the Braxton Hicks contractions? Levi had freaked out the first time it happened but now they were used to it. What Eren wasn’t used to was how full he was feeling. Full of this nine months wait, full of being heavy as fuck, full of all those motherly hormones e, finally, full of milk. At least Levi could help him, right...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say before this chapter, but ... you forgot our baby Armin from the beginning of the fanfic, when he was talking to someone on his cell phone, right? Mama Eren will be in action!!! ahahaha And important information! In this fanfic, all omegas lactate to breastfeed the baby, including male omegas. The difference is that female omegas have a mammary body capable of developing and storing milk while male omegas produce little milk, just enough to pass on antibodies and nutrients to the baby. And this production cannot be stored, since men do not have breasts like women. There is no breast development, okay? What happens is that the chest becomes more swollen and sensitive and if you squeeze, milk comes out! Also, once an alpha and an omega are bonded, the alpha can only have a knot if he is inside his omega, which is why Levi can come without a knot if he’s not inside Eren. Just...have this in mind hahaha Thank you all the kudos and comment and see you in the next and last chapter!

The doorbell rang three times with impatience and Eren rolled his eyes – maybe Levi's antics were rubbing into him - and went to open the door. 

He wore loose-fitting old sweatpants and a white blouse stained with blue softener, his hair stuck in a small ponytail and bare feet. But it didn't matter to the people waiting in the hallway. 

He opened the door and there were all his friends. 

-Who invited Jean? - It was the first thing that came out of the omega's mouth when he stepped out to let his friends come in one by one. Jean, Marco, Ymir, Krista, Armin, Reiner, Sasha, Connie, Berthold, Annie, and his sister Mikasa. 

The whole squad was there, with old clothes under their coats and ready for an important mission. 

-You did. - Armin walked by and kissed him on the cheek. 

Krista smiled at him, Ymir gave him a nod, Jean didn't even greet him and Marco smiled embarrassed, Reiner slapped him on the back, Annie and Bertholdt gave him a nod, Connie and Sasha went straight to the kitchen and, finally, Mikasa gave him a tight hug well, as tight as his eight-month-old belly allowed. 

-Eren, how are you? - The woman asked, always worrying like a mother, while watching the omega close the door and wave his hand to shush her concerns. 

-Good. Don't worry, Mika. 

-But are you sure you're going to be able to paint the room today? You can't exhaust yourself, nor make too much effort and, Eren, the smell can irritate you and the baby- 

And she began to mutter all the "what if's" that came into her aunt's head. Eren smiled gently, trying not to feel pressured with that overprotection the other Ackerman was enough, and began pushing the girl to sit on one of the couches. 

-You're here to help me, so there's nothing to worry about. - He said when he managed to get his sister to sit down and then the omega looked at his friends with his hands around his waist. 

Until Jean decided to open his big mouth. 

-Eren, are you sure you're not going to explode at any moment? - The alpha asked, eyes slightly widened and watching the baby bump hidden by the blouse. - Because when you opened the door the first thing I saw was this floating ball! I'm sure it can pop out with a needle, like a balloon! 

Reiner laughed, some rolling his eyes and Marco looking embarrassed. 

-Jean, it's not like that... - The brunette freckles even tried to resolve the situation but Eren just snorted because now he was an evolved person, he could handle people talking about how much he turned into a ball, yes he could- 

-Shut the fuck up, Jean, I'm sad about Marco if he decides to have puppies and end up birthing horses. 

Yes, very evolved. Especially with all his patience drained by back, belly, and leg pain. 

Jean made a gesture with his hand as if showing his point, wide-eyed and looking at the rest of the group. 

-Did you see it? And that's because he's becoming a mother! - Now with his hands in surrender, Jean leaned back on the sofa and Eren gave him a menacing look before putting a smile on his face and addressing his friends. 

-Guys, thank you so much for coming, and even though I didn't expect you all to come, I'm glad to have you here. - He smiled kindly and neither Jean provoked this time. 

Eren was glowing with pregnancy, as if he could float with the hormones of motherhood, always keeping a hand on his belly as if protecting the cub. 

-Of course we'd come, Eren! - Mikasa said, as if she would never lose a second of her brother's life, and Armin nodded his head agreeing. 

-Oh! - Little Krista interrupted, drawing everyone's attention when she pulled a wrapping from her bag and got up from the couch to approach to Eren. The brunette watched the movement surprised, eyes going from the blonde's face to the gift. When Krista got close, she smiled happily. - I saw this when I was at the mall and I couldn't stop myself! - She said, giggling gently and delivering the gift. 

Eren picked up the wrapping hesitantly and before opening it, the omega gave her a hug and a big smile. 

-Krista, you didn't have to, but I appreciate it. - He kissed her on the cheek, but the blond seemed more excited about the gift and just shushed off all formalities to encourage him to open the gift. 

Seconds later, Eren had a pacifier pack in his hand. Not just any, but one intended for babies up to 3 months, transparent green and bear-shaped. The omega looked from the present to his friend and then to the present again and soon the tears accumulated in his waterline while holding the little gift close to his heart and smiling gratefully at Krista. 

-One minute he screams and in the other he cries! - Jean whispered to Marco, pretending to be scared, but everyone was able to hear it. Soon the magic was broken when the omega looked at him with a glare and began guiding everyone to the guest room that became little Abby's room. 

-Is Levi coming? - Armin asked when they entered the room, Reiner, Jean, and Ymir wanting to show off to their partners and lifting cans of paint unnecessarily. 

The room was empty as the furniture would arrive next week. There were only newspapers scattered on the floor and white walls waiting to be painted in shades of blue and gray to make the decoration of clouds work. 

-No, he hates messes and today is a work day. 

The blonde laughed. 

-He hates messes and is going to have a puppy. 

Eren laughs too and everyone starts working, in a rather messy way with Eren giving orders, but with lots of love and laughter. 

\---- 

In the end, they were forced to take several breaks when Eren complained that the smell of paint was giving him nausea. 

-But you're not even painting! You're just there giving orders! - It was Jean's reply, who promptly received a slap behind the head and a look from Marco that clearly said "shut up, he's pregnant". 

Oh, the excuse of being pregnant was a wonder. Eren would miss it. 

The brunette's answer was to say that every human would get cookies and since Jean was a horse, he wouldn't. Then his friends took a happy break with the prospect of free food while Jean asked Marco to use his omega powers to convince Eren to give him cookies as well. 

While everyone sat on the couch, chatting and laughing, Eren went to the kitchen accompanied by Armin to check if the cookies were ready. 

-Are you feeling better? - The blonde asked, as he ducked and checked on the cookie through the oven glass. 

-Uhum... - Eren muttered, after drinking another glass of water, which helped to cope with the motion sickness and the sensitive sense of smell that pregnancy provided him with. 

Armin hummed, still looking at the oven but with his thoughts far away. However, he didn't get up, sitting there and getting a funny look from Eren. 

-Okay, little boy, no matter how much you look, the cookies won't bake any faster! - The brunette laughed, leaving the empty glass in the sink and leaning against it to see Armin's face turn red. 

The blonde forced a smile upon realizing that he was caught in his own thoughts and stood, scratching his neck. 

-Hm... Y-yeah... - Armin said and walked toward the living room with Eren staring at him with an arched eyebrow. 

Until Armin stopped at the kitchen entrance and turned around, clearly nervous while biting his lips. This time, Eren stared at him confused. 

-Actually, Eren... - He said, looking anywhere but his best friend and tapping his foot on the ground. 

-Yes? - The brunette omega tried to encourage, emerald eyes scanning his companion and noticing his hands holding on the bar of his shirt strongly. 

There was something wrong, Eren knew it. 

\- I-I'd like to talk about, uh... And once again, the blond got lost in his thoughts, something atypical of Armin, who always had smart answers on the tip of his tongue. 

Eren rolled his eyes realizing how out of character the boy was acting and so he decided to use Levi's methods. 

-Just spit it out. - The phrase sounded almost aggressive to Armin, but that was because he didn't expect Eren to be so direct. Baby blue eyes looked wide-open and the blonde kept his mouth ajar in surprise as Eren looked at him with hands around his waist and two arched eyebrows. 

Armin dropped the bar of his shirt and run a sweaty hand through the yellowish strands. - That sounded like Levi. - He finished, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes to recover from the momentary panic that filled him. 

Eren laughed, though he was curious and worried about what might have made his friend act that way. 

-Well, it's a method that's always worked on me. - He shrugged and pulled out a chair to sit on, giving a look at the other omega to do the same. 

Armin thought that Eren was gradually becoming more instinctive with all those motherly hormones, but he liked the idea of sitting down since the news would be a shock. Nodding his head, the blonde pulled the chair in front of his friend and sat there, staring at the table as if it was to blame for the mess that was his thoughts. 

-Whenever you want. - The green-eyed one said, knowing, after years of friendship, that Armin had something important to talk about. 

Years ago, Eren and Mikasa knew that that sad face and worried feature was a sign something was wrong, and they had to push him to talk about his bullies. And of course Armin always felt very weak and very useless when it happened and his pride didn't want his best friends to take that little daily battle for them. Especially Eren, who has always been so strong and independent even with the stigma of being an omega. 

When they grew up, his self-esteem started to improve and soon Eren, the one who always had a certain aversion to alphas, simply found one that made him indulge in the idea of being marked. The brunette omega was the one sat on a table, in that position, years ago when trying to tell Armin and Mikasa that he had found someone to make him feel free and alive at the same time. 

So Eren would give the boy as much time as he wanted to talk, even if curiosity started rotting him from the inside. Maybe the blond decided to change course in college? Maybe it was something with Armin's grandfather? Or his parents who were always traveling the world as wildlife photographers? Maybe the omega had been experiencing some financial problems? 

-I found an alpha. 

The phrase felt like a punch to Eren, who widened his eyes instantly as soon as he processed the confession. 

Alright, maybe his comparison was too accurate. 

Eren was overwhelmed, never imagining that Armin, the small and fragile and blondie Armin, the Armin who had never kissed and only thought of studies, had found an alpha! Of course, he was an omega, but that didn't mean he had to get someone – suppressants were made for that! Besides, Eren always think Armin didn't trust alphas like him and maybe would probably go after a male beta? Or a female beta? Or- 

-An alpha? When? Where? Who? Armin, are you sure- 

The brunette started shooting questions when the most innocent of their group had just admitted he had a sexual desire! Poor and innocent Armin! 

Oh, my God, Eren didn't want to think about it! Armin was so young! He had so much to live for! Get an alpha? A family? What is going on inside his head?! 

-Eight months ago. 

-Eight months?! - Eren almost jumped from the chair, a hand instinctively reaching him belly and wide green eyes focused on his friend. - Armin, eight months?! What?! Why didn't I know, what's- 

-I didn't want to tell! - Armin raised his voice enough for Eren to realize that this was his moment. Immediately, the brunette let the words die in his mouth and Armin began vomiting information that had been eating him up all those months. - It's not like I didn't want to tell my best friend! - Armin said and it was as if a stake was shoved through Eren's chest, who looked visibly wounded. 

The blond omega seemed to notice the phrase and let out a frustrated grunt, looking desperately at his friend and reaching a hand over the table to reach Eren's free hand. 

Eren remained silent, eyes slightly betrayed but a fire commanding him to keep talking. 

Armin swallowed dry and closed his eyes tightly to try to control his own hormones that reacted to Eren's pregnancy scent. 

When he finally opened his mouth it was to speak in a lower, calmer, serious, and confidential tone. 

-I didn't know if it was going to work out and I didn't want to tell you before I was sure and then... - Armin raised his blue eyes and looked at any part of the kitchen but his friend. - And then you got pregnant and I knew you'd react a lot harder because of the hormones and- 

-Armin, I- 

-It was your moment! - The boy interrupted him, only to have Eren retort back. 

And you thought I was going to be jealous of you being happy? Did you think I wanted all the attention for myself? Armin! - Eren looked at him visibly offended. 

-No! - The blond replied. - I just didn't want you to be worried about me and even Erwin said th- 

-Erwin? - Well, this time, Eren got up from his chair and Armin did the same just by instinct, looking wide-eyed at him. - It's Erwin?! Armin, he's a century older than you!! 

Armin's eyebrows almost hit his scalp. 

-What are you talking about? He's at best six years older than Levi! 

-That's still a lot! 

-Oh, Eren, you're not going to get into that discussion, are you? That's a fucking hypocrisy! 

-Fucki-Oh my God, you're cursing! - Eren looked at him in horror and Armin rolled his eyes, deciding to be the most mature one and returning to sit in the chair. 

-Turn off your mom mode and let's talk rationally, please? 

The brunette's mouth hand in surprise and he was going to argue back when he saw Armin's determined eyes and decided to sit down, even if snorting to himself. 

-You'd better explain that. - Eren imposed, crossing his arms and trying to sound intimidating when in fact he was feeling emotional to hear Armin had indulged in the charms of that giant and charming blond man and- 

-I have nothing to explain. Erwin and I have been dating for almost nine months, and Eren... - Armin looked at him, eyes as clear as a river, completely sincere. - I think I'm in love... 

The sentence was so low Eren's let out a shaking breath. 

There lay Armin, the one Eren always thought he would protect, getting out from under his wings and going under that stupendous body that was Erwin Smith. 

Not that he preferred blonds over Levi, but let's be honest. Eren had to fight against the idea of how Armin could sit so calmy after that hunk of a man had- 

Nononono! 

But then... 

-Oh, Armin... - Eren said in a soft tone, the same tone he used when Levi was about to set someone on fire and needed a little affection to combat stress. 

The blue eyes seemed to fill with tears and in a second Eren was standing and hugging his still sitting friend. It was a super awkward embrace when Armin found himself with his head resting on an eight-month-old baby bump and Eren was stroking his strands while muttering that everything would be fine. 

Well, no one could go against Eren's maternal instincts, so Armin just let himself be held until he heard his friend ask sweetly for him to start telling how it happened and if Erwin was kind and if he treated him well and if he was also in love because if he wasn't – and, by that time, Eren had moved away and had a dishcloth in his hand, pointing it out as if it was lethal – Eren would have to teach him how to treat an omega properly because no one would hurt Armin! 

And in the middle of it all, poor Jean – always Jean – came into the kitchen sniffing with that giant nose of his and accusing Eren of letting the cookies burn. 

In the end, the dishcloth was really lethal when Eren decided to hit the alpha with it. 

\---- 

Levi came home to find an omega making a hole in the ground while walking in circles. Arching an eyebrow, he did the whole routine of arriving, kissing the boy, leaving his wallet and keys in the office, and heading for a shover to return to the living room and find Eren sitting on the couch and looking at him with huge, inquisitive eyes. 

-Spit it out. 

Immediately, Eren got up and followed the alpha into the kitchen. 

-Did you know Armin is having an affair with Erwin? - The omega asked, leaning against the counter and watching the alpha move to make a tea. He saw when Levi hesitated for a moment when he picked up the teapot and when the older spoke, Eren already knew the answer. 

-Yes. 

-Why didn't you tell me? - The brunette asked, crossing his arms and already beginning to feel betrayed. Levi looked over his shoulder, not even caring about the drama the omega was doing, and said it in a calm, monotonous voice. 

-Would you like Erwin to tell Armin that you and I were together when you hadn't told anyone yet? 

The question fell like a bomb in the room and Eren widened his eyes when he considered it. He still opened his mouth a few times, showing how he hated losing an argument, but there was nothing he could do. Levi was right. 

But that didn't stop Eren from pouting. 

-I just didn't want to be the last one to know! - He said, stomping his foot like a little child, his belly slightly lower showing his body was preparing to give birth. 

-If you're reacting like that now, imagine if Armin had said it while you were a ball of hormones. - Levi snickered, totally insensitive and oblivious to the offended look on his back and the omega that held his belly, as he had been doing a lot, in protection. 

-A ball? I'm carrying your son! - Eren complained and at the same instant, Levi turned to pick up the tea powder and used the seconds to send him a smirk. 

-You want me to remind you of all the crazy cravings and phone calls, Eren Jaeger? 

-No! - Eren spouted, inflating his eyebrows in a comical sight. - What I want is a massage because you... - And he pointed to alpha -...are responsible for this! - And he pointed to his own belly, leaving an alpha with arched eyebrows as the boy marched to the couch with his arms crossed. 

After having endure all the nausea, mood swings, neediness, and cravings, Eren had fallen straight into the pain phase. And no one had warned him that feeling those discomforts and pains would make him so mean and easily angry. 

After standing up all day and helping his friends paint Abby's room, the omega felt like his legs were close to giving up carrying his and the baby's weight, which, by the way, gave him an absurd back pain! Not to mention his feet that were so swollen that almost no shoes fit him! Oh, but for him to know that, it's obvious that someone had to comment because Eren could no longer see his own feet with his belly that size. 

The worst, however, was hip pain that was always there. Seriously, he had experience with back and hip pain, but that one was so tiresome. The closer they came from the date of birth, the more Eren found it difficult to sleep or to find a comfortable position in bed. He kept turning from side to side and sometimes even wanted to cry in frustration at being so tired and not being able to relax with that absurd pressure on his bladder, which made him get up every half hour to pee. 

Hanji had said that his hip had to widen to accommodate the baby during childbirth, but damn it! The pain was if someone was pulling his hips to the side, sticking a drill into his bone. 

That's why now they had a strawberry-flavored massage cream near the lamp that was on the coffee table next to the sofa. 

Levi, hating seeing his boy with a suffering expression and complaining about pains, always made himself available to do what he could – which was not much, considering the origin of the pain. 

Moving to the sofa, the alpha left his tea on the coffee table to cool down and placed several pillows behind the brunette's back, supporting the omega against the couch's arm. 

-My feet are killing me... - Eren leaned against the cushions, moaning in relief when his spine was supported and gravity was no longer pulling him to the ground by the belly. 

-How was your day? - Levi asked, just to keep the brunette talking while putting a jazz sound on the television, keeping the sound very faint as background. Then, with Eren telling him about the mess they made in Abby's room, Levi took a sip of his tea and opened the tube of the massage cream, spreading it on his hands to warm them up before starting the massage by Eren's swollen feet. 

-Oh, yes, yes... harder... - The boy muttered and when Eren says Levi has magic hands, believe him! The man was able to press on the right points, with the necessary force and in such a good way that Eren wanted to moan when Levi massaged the sole of his foot, squeezing and making circles with his thumb that quickly sent shivers through the boy's body. 

It didn't take long for the alpha to take a break, drink more tea and slide his gel-soaked hands through the extension of the omega's legs. Squeezing his calf and the tense muscles that were there, he watched Eren pull a quick breath, writhing and then relaxing again, allowing Levi to do whatever he wanted with his body. 

Carefully, the alpha massaged behind his knee, digits sinking into the flesh and leaving the boy's skin warm and relaxed, spasms of pleasure sending blood to the omega's penis without him allowing it. With the tiny shorts he wore, Levi would soon be able to figure out what Eren's mind was imagining as he devoted himself to massaging and squeezing his soft plump thighs, skin so soft that Levi wanted to bite and kiss every inch of it. 

-How dare you have these legs, Eren? Who gave it to you? - The alpha almost grunted, no longer paying attention to his tea break, but rather sticking his nose in the middle of Eren's closed thighs. His stomach trembled when he aspirated the natural aroma of his omega and remembered how those thighs encircled him when he was fucking deep into his boy. 

-Uhh, my mom? - Eren giggled, eyes closed and hands stroking his belly, where Abby kicked with enthusiasm every time Eren let out a soft groan. 

-No no no, don't make me think of Carla now, your-urgh! – Levi growled, taking his face out of there and looking at the omega with furrowed eyebrows. He tightens his hold on both Eren's tights and raised them, massaging his boy until his fingers curled up near the omega's groin. 

Eren, who had started laughing at the alpha's reaction, soon bite his lower lip with the bold action, his penis already half-hard with that skilled hands being so close. Eren didn't even think twice before bringing one hand to massage his dick over his gray shorts, drawing the older man's attention. 

-Did my omega get hard with a little rubbing? - Levi gave him a seductive smirk, spreading Eren's thighs and fitting in there while watching with a lustful look the omega masturbate over his shorts. 

Which didn't last long because Eren already felt so wet he simply stuck his hand inside his underwear and began to touch himself. 

-S-simple my ass... - Eren whispered distrusted, giant green and bright eyes now open to see his alpha's cloudy eyes fixed on the wet part of his shorts, dilated pupils enjoying the show. - T-that was an erotic massage... 

Levi let slip a hoarse laugh that came out of his throat, the sound reverberating through Eren's skin and ordering him to speed up his movements. However, before he could seek his own pleasure, pale hands were removing the clothes that prevented him from seeing his omega, purposely brushing his hands and short nails through the already sensitive skin of Eren's legs. 

Now he had a good view of the omega's penis and the pink entrance, already dripping slick with Eren's enhanced sensibility. But Levi had to control himself so as not to penetrate him right there, given the presence of little Abby inside the eight months belly. 

He then lifts his head and was about to suck his omega's soul off through kisses until his gaze was attracted to something much more interesting. 

Against the cotton shirt Eren wore, erect nipples pointed and formed two wet spots on the fabric. 

-Oh, look what we got here. - The alpha's eyes practically shone when his attention was completely taken by Eren's intumescent nipples and soon he had his hands on the shirt bar, uncovering his belly and lifting it until the fabric was bundled near the omega's collarbone. 

There they were, two pink buds, stiff with excitement, spouting drops of milk almost embarrassingly. 

Levi watched the scene in awe, his omega lying down, completely naked, pregnant with his son, and producing milk. Eren groaned in shame, his face bright red when he saw the alpha's pupils dilate at once, a fierce expression taking his face and fingers squeezing the boy's thighs. 

-So pretty... - The alpha said and when he bent over like an arched cat so as not to press the belly and when sharp, almost black eyes fixed on the emerald orbs, Eren knew. 

-No-Ugh! Le-Levi! - He even tried to prevent it, hands on Levi's wide shoulders, but soon a loud groan escaped his mouth when Levi took a nipple in his mouth, rolling the button with his tongue and biting lightly. 

Arching off the couch, Eren had his ears and neck red as his alpha licked and sucked one of his nipples, tasting the few drops of milk coming out of it while playing with the other with one hand. 

-So ready for Daddy, huh? - The alpha said in a husky voice, and breathed hot air against the sensitive nipple. 

-Ugh, d-don't... - The omega pressed his fingers against the older man's back, but at the same time he arched and ended up pushing his chest toward Levi's face as he tried to roll his hip and rub his erection against him. 

-Don't be selfish, Eren, you won't be needing this for a while. - Levi licked the perk nipple again slowly, tongue teasing and removing the drops that flowed. He proceeded to massage his boy's chests. his hands still dirty with massager, milk squeezing on his fingers so swollen and reddish the skin was. 

-Ah! N-no... Hm... It h-hurts... - Eren muttered between groans, eyes closed and lower lip between his teeth, nails fastening into Levi's back muscles. 

-That's because you're too full, babe. - Levi whispered in a dirty tone and smiled as the boy opened his eyes in surprise as he felt the alpha's cock pressed against his thigh. 

-I can't leave my boy full of milk, huh? - Levi smiled wider, squeezing his breast with one hand and closing his mouth on its nipple. 

Eren let out a loud, sluggish groan and pushed his torso against the alpha's mouth that sucked him eagerly. Soon enough the omega felt the hot liquid come out of him like spurts and Levi groaned when it gushed into his mouth, sucking hard and wanting to leave his omega dry. 

It was so pleasurable having his boy feeding him. 

For a second, Levi was jealous of Abby. 

-Ouch! Le-vi!! - Eren whimpered, tears streaming down from being so embarrassed, his face reddening even more every time Levi bite or sucked, hungry for what he no longer had. 

As if he knew there was nothing else in one, Levi simply moved his head to the other nipple and repeated the same process until he had his boy's milk and sucked it willingly. As soon as he stopped massaging Eren's chest, Levi brought a hand to the omega's cock trying to distract him from the discomfort. 

Quickly the omega was a writhing mess, face embarrassed to have his alpha sucking his nipples and drinking milk from him. 

-You're delicious, Eren... - Levi muttered, licking and biting the abused bud and trying to take the last drop. 

-O-oh God! - Eren closed his eyes tightly, fingers pulling black strands and causing chills in the alpha's body. - I can't believe that! Ugh! Y-you pervert! - The omega tried, but his complaints were interrupted by a moan when he got a hickey on his neck. 

The omega breathed relieved when the alpha's head rose and he seemed satisfied with his meal. 

Levi licked his swollen and red lips and brushed them against his omega's. Eren used that sinful tongue to wet his lips and the older man watched him hungrily. 

-You agreed to marry this pervert. - And a smirk made Eren open his mouth in disbelief, Levi was not feeling guilty at all after...after... 

-Ugh, s-so weird!! - The boy covered his face with both his hands, nipples throbbing with pain, and his dick dripping pre-come on his belly. - I'm a man, dammit! 

And the embarrassed look, the frowning eyebrows and the pout hidden behind Eren's hands were what motivated Levi to kiss each finger and remove them from the beautiful face that was his omega. 

-Careful, love, Abby might be hearing you swearing. - He said in a tone between seducing and domineering, and the alpha lowered his body to kiss Eren while stroking Eren's penis without much effort. 

-I-I hate you... - Eren whispered breathlessly, a thread of saliva between them, his cheeks flushed and eyes reflecting passion and desire. Smiling, the alpha again sat on his knees, taking a second to observe what was his. 

Levi loved that boy, especially when he had this imploring look, his dick wet and hard. begging to be satisfied by the only alpha who was allowed to do so. 

-Turn around and get in your knees. - With his hands on the omega's hips, Levi helped him get up carefully, turning him over and placing him sitting on his legs while Eren held his belly with one hand and used the other to support himself against the couch. 

Immediately, the omega received a simple kiss on his nape, right above their mating bite, while Levi positioned himself on his knees behind him and applied more massage gel on his hands. 

-Relax, omega. - Levi whispered against the boy's ear, taking the opportunity to lick his lobe and laugh hoarsely when Eren shrank all over. 

The next instant, the brunette groaned languidly as Levi's hands were back on his skin, this time on his stiff shoulders. Squeezing delightfully, the alpha made circles and gently bite it, drawing sighs that led Eren to expose his neck in submission, permitting to be worshipped. 

Releasing his restless belly, Eren ignored Abby's kicks for a moment and lowered his hand to his sore cock, jerking it off up and down slowly and hard. 

He wanted the moment to last as long as possible. 

Behind him, Levi felt his sweatpants restrict his erection, but didn't stop the massage, sliding his hands down the sides of his omega and following the entire length of his spine with his thumbs on top of it, pressing and causing the boy to arch in response. 

When he reached Eren's small back, Levi couldn't look away from the perfect, round ass on display. Above it, two dimples decorated his ass like a crown, and Levi was weak for the fact that his finger fit perfectly in them. 

Rubbing Eren's hips, spreading gel through his buttocks, the alpha knew he was already lubricated, prepared to have his alpha inside. His scent filling the room, the tones of seduction and excitement on it, said so. But he also knew that Eren was eight months old and even if he wished to have his boy at that time, Levi wouldn't risk putting any of them at risk. 

Thus, he touched his forehead on Eren's shoulder, breathing hard and hot against sensitive skin when he brought his right hand to masturbate. Removing his hard and red cock, Levi began twisting his wrist, squeezing the length, stroking his balls, and teasing his tip while having a privileged view of the back, dimples, and ass of his omega, the bite on his nape making his inner alpha roar in satisfaction. 

Eren moaned more openly now that Levi held his hip and he could feel the presence behind him also chasing pleasure, the sound of hands against hard, wet flesh causing him to blush and speed up his movements. 

Not long after, Eren was arching his back and cumming against the leather of the couch, soiling it with all his come while moaning softly and desperately his alpha's name. Levi only had to twist his wrist a few more times, Eren's name falling from his lips while cumming on the boy's back. 

While both regained their breath, the alpha observed his come trickling down soft brunette skin, reaching between his dimples and heading for the omega's ass. 

He was almost tempted to find out if Eren was all wet and eager to take it. 

-My legs are numb. - But then Eren said breathless and laughing and in a second, Levi got up and put the boy on his feet, only to hold him in his arms and proceed to the bathroom in their room. 

Before leaving the room, Levi cast a look at the dirty couch and made a mental note of cleaning it while Eren showered. 

\---- 

-He looks like an alien. 

Now, after both having showered and Levi making the couch a sterile place, Levi and Eren were lying on their bed, both wearing boxers while the only light in the room was the lamp near the bed. Oh, Levi, Eren, and an Abby who kicked hard inside the omega's belly, contorting and deforming it. 

-Levi! - Eren looked outraged at the alpha. He had to admit it was strange to see his belly squirm like that, even a little scary to feel the baby moving inside him. But that baby was Abby, their baby, so everything was fine. 

-From that movie Prometheus. - Levi arched his eyebrows, a skeptical expression, and no! god! Don't remind him of that disgusting scene from that most disgusting movie they had the misfortune to choose. - You want me to lie? 

Eren gave him a look and rolled his eyes, slightly longer hair thrown back and leaving the soft features of the omega in sight. 

-Don't be sad, Abby, your papa is insensitive by nature. - The brunette whispered, both hands on his belly and he leaned against a pillow, trying to hold his own skin that was stretched by the baby's kicks. 

Levi didn't answer. Although he still remained true to his opinion, he understood that better than arguing with Eren was to observe Eren. 

Observe the way that soft and dark brown hair was already covering his ears, almost reaching the shoulders. The way big green eyes watched fondly every strong movement in his belly. The way his skin was still pink after the shower he'd taken. Even the way his shoulders were marked with Levi's bites. Everything in Eren screamed perfection and Levi could probably stare at the omega for days and still find a little detail that would make him even more perfect, which would make Levi fall in love even more. 

Like the fact that if, you looked closely, Eren had some freckles, quite a few, on his nose and cheek. His eyes, though green as the ocean, could match the gray and blue clothes Eren wore, as well as also had some golden threads when they glowed while looking at the alpha. And there were full, reddish lips, which, if Eren were focused and without speaking, were shaped like a heart. 

-Why are you staring at me? - Eren blinked at him and the alpha realized he spent good seconds quiet, just enjoying the work of art that was his omega. Watching his cheeks blush and the boy frowning in shame, Levi decided he wouldn't stop. -Leevii! Stop that! 

Bringing his hands to his face, the brunette tried to hide from the warm look that was directed at him, but it was as if every inch of his skin warmed up under the alpha's gaze and his inner omega purred with the idea that he was still loved and was still desired, even with pain and stretch marks. 

Being loved was one of the things Eren never thought he would be and one of the things that nullified all the others he craved. 

-Do you think Erwin's going to do Armin any good? - Suddenly the question escaped his lips and even Eren had to pay attention to what he said. Turning his face now serious and curious to the elder, Eren saw him blink a few times. 

-Erwin says he thinks he loves the blond mushroom. - Levi responded, lying on his side and his head resting on one hand as he watched his omega throughout. But the answer caught the boy's attention more than the chest and abs at his disposal. 

_Oh, what he_ _wouldn't_ _do for his friends..._

-He "thinks"? He has to be sure! - Eren sat down at once, ignoring Armin's nickname and looking at Levi with an angry pout. Levi knew all of that was a concern for his friends, but they both knew that love wasn't that easy. 

-You know feelings aren't easy, Eren. - Levi said, watching the omega stretch to pick up the blanket that was at his feet and start to cover himself. 

-Hmph. - Eren had to agree, even if silently, and covered himself up to the belly, large eyes fixed on the ceiling and dipped in thoughts of him interrogating certain blond alpha. Well, until the baby wanted attention. - Ouch, Abby! - The omega hissed with the pain he felt momentarily and Levi was already with one hand on his belly, whispering. 

-Shii, quiet there. - Gave some weak pats as if getting the puppy's attention and then stretched out to kiss the painful expression off the brunette's face, giving him peaks until he was distracted and relaxed. 

-Let's get some sleep. - Levi ended with a longer kiss against heart-shaped lips and pulled back to talk with the baby, a smirk warning Eren that something coming. - And you, Abba, don't destroy your mama. I still want to use this body for a couple of years. 

-Hahaha, very funny. - Eren rolled his eyes but had a quiet smile on his face, which was soon replaced with another pout. - Like you're going to last until then, _old man._

Levi returned with a half-perverted smile and stretched out to turn off the lamp. 

-You don't know the Ackerman genes, love. 


	9. Nine Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And nine months after, our baby Abby is here!! Oh, but what a pain in the ass, literally, to be born into this world. Poor Eren will have to deal with a watermelon coming out of him and all the stress and pain he will be under might be canalized in swearing a certain alpha. But don't worry! We're only a few hours to meet the new member of the Ackerman family! Congratulations, daddies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached the end! Congratulations to our new omega mama who went through nine months of pains, mood swing, and a hot as fuck husband who couldn't thrust inside! This is the last chapter of Nine Months and I'm grateful to all the views and comments! Thank you very much for accompanying me on this journey and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! The first part of this series is completed and I will take a break before translating the extras, since I miss writing in my first language and because translating is so, so tiring. I need to take care of my mental health for a while! Anyways, enjoy, and thank you so much for reading! See you guys soon!

Eren was having a strange dream. 

In his dreams, he was a giant human and he was so hungry that he started eating everything in front of him. Houses, trees, horses, and not even people could escape his absurd hunger. And he ate and ate and still felt empty, still felt desperate. Even after eating several people, all he earned was a horrible stomach ache, which was increasing over time, as if his stomach was crushing. The pain spread down to his back and legs and Eren thought that perhaps the giant would fall, kneeling in the ground with so much pain. 

But then the pain gradually subsided and he resumed eating and eating and eating until the pain came back and he again thought he was going to puke everything and everyone he ate. Then the pain went away and he would again grab the people who ran from him, throwing them in his mouth like popcorn in a mindless haze. 

His vision was blurred in his fit. Until he recognized who he was holding in his hands. 

The little human, smaller than the others, beat his giant hands with closed fists and seemed to scream furiously at the titan, black strands falling over his forehead. He wore a green cape and something that looked like a uniform, Eren couldn't tell, and he knew that person was familiar but he couldn't concentrate enough to know who it was. 

The pain came back and the giant Eren just wanted to eat more and see if that torment went away. He lifted the little human, who looked horrified when the giant opened his mouth. The giant's tooth pierced in the middle of the human's body, twisting the male in half and swallowing half the figure at once. 

And just then Eren recognized the blood. He had tasted that blood once. 

It was the same he tasted when he stuck his teeth into the curve of the neck of the man he loved most in the world and established a soul bond with his soul mate. It was Levi's. He had eaten Levi. Devoured him as if he was an appetizer, only to satiate that deep pain he felt in his lower region. 

And in fright, he opened his eyes with a puff of desperate air, tears streaming down his cheeks without him even noticing. 

Hitting his hand without thinking twice, he patted the side of the king-sized bed, finding the warm and alive and complete body of the one he loved so much. 

The breath came out of his mouth like a groan of pain when he realized that part of his nightmare had not broken. 

The deep, diffuse pain that seemed to cut his hip bone with a saw blade was still there, gradually increasing in intensity until Eren thought he couldn't take it anymore and then disappeared within seconds. 

The omega knew what it was. He had been having Braxton Hicks' contraction, the famous false contractions, since the seventh month, but it was nothing monstrous or that exceeded 15 seconds. It was just a bother as if someone pressed a part of his belly at once and then let go of it little by little. And it didn't hurt that much, it was just a pressure that happened every few days, nothing worrying or really painful. 

But now? That was real. That contraction was over 15. That was at least 20 seconds and that fucking hurt, god fucking dammit!! 

-L-Levi... Levi! - Eren tried to say but came out more like a strangled moan when he realized he couldn't breathe properly and, holy shit, how scared he was! The baby was scheduled for five days from now and the brat still had the audacity to, besides coming early, want to come at dawn?! 

Tapping his hand on the alpha, Levi woke up in fright, sitting quickly to see his omega with furrowed eyebrows, a painful expression and both hands holding his belly. 

-Eren? - His voice came out hoarse with disuse and he kicked the blankets to turn on the lamp on the side table and head for the omega again. - Contractions? - He asked, having already witnessed some of the false signs but never seeing the boy hold his breath for so long. 

-...19,20,21,21- _oh, oh fucking bitch, Levi!_ That was real, that's not a false alarm! - Eren looked at the alpha with wide and scared eyes, seeking confidence in his gaze. Hanji had said that he should count the seconds the contractions lasted so they could know what stage of labor they were in but damn he didn't think he could last more than 30 seconds of that hell! 

The alpha looked at him and his belly and after three seconds in shock, Levi got up fast and Eren was so scared that he just grabbed his arm because he didn't want to be alone. 

-No! Don't go, don't go! Don't go, please, don't leave me alone! - Eren begged, stumbling over his own words, tears coming down without any difficulty as he pulled the alpha's arm so the male would stand there and protect him. 

Levi looked at the chaotic boy and then realized how scared he must have been not to realize that Levi was just going to get the baby bag and the car keys. 

Calmly and breathing deeply because he needed to give strength to the omega, Levi approached him, who was still sitting on the bed and breathing without rhythm, and held on to Eren's face with both hands, foreheads leaning against. 

-Eren, you're in labor. Can you understand that? 

Eren nodded his head. He wasn't fucking stupid! If that wasn't going in labor, he'd swear he was dying! 

-Okay, great. So I need to go get the baby bag, your documents and the car key so we can go to the hospital, do you understand? 

Now the omega shook his head negatively, biting his lips and lookin0 up with giant and frightened eyes. 

-No, no, no! Don't leave me alone! Levi, no! - He grabbed the older's shirt, bringing it as close as possible and wanting to make sure he was there. 

-Omega, babe, you need to make a choice. Either I'm going to get the stuff and we're going to the hospital or we're going to have the baby here in this room, with no nurses and no certainty that the baby's going to be okay. - Levi kissed the boy's nose in encouragement. - You need to choose, Eren. You want everything to work out, right? 

Eren nodded frantically. 

-I promise I'll be back in a second and then we're going to the hospital and we're going to be back with the baby in a minute. Can you do it? 

The image of them coming home with little Abby in their arms was what gave strength to the omega, along with the absurd confidence the alpha was trying to pass through the bond they had. 

Eren was afraid of doing something wrong, of not being prepared to give birth, and after a terrible dream, he was afraid that Levi would be disappointed with him and leave him for whatever reason, even for just a second to get the car keys. 

But he was a strong omega and he would do as the alpha asked. He would choose and make Levi proud. 

-O-only a second... - Eren whispered, voice low and trembling and the fear of another contraction causing him to hold on the air with every inspiration. 

Levi smiled slightly and kissed the top of messy brown hair. The next instant he was out of the room and going to the baby's room to get the bag to take to the maternity ward. Putting it on his shoulder and sticking the omega documents in, he returned to the room certain that the car key was hanging near the door. 

When he entered the room, however, Eren had terrified eyes, large green orbs staring at him as if it were going to jump out at any moment. 

-Eren, what-oh. – Levi came close enough to see the wet puddle around the omega, which now held his belly protectively and looked at the mess with dread and shame. 

-S-sorry, I'm s-so sorry... - Eren whispered and Levi snorted, dropping the bag on the bed and lifting the omega from the bed dirty with amniotic liquid. 

-Did the water break?- Levi asked rhetorically and saw the boy nod his head. The clothes he was wearing were soaked and Levi decided to make his omega more comfortable before leaving. - Let's get you some clean clothes, huh? - The alpha gave him a kiss on the cheek to try to calm the omega down. 

Levi quickly grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a clean underwear, undressing and wearing his omega again and putting a jacket over the "eat all day sleep all night" shirt the boy was wearing. 

Levi didn't even bother to change, staying in the same black sweatpants he had gone to sleep in, a grey tank top, and only adding a black leather jacket to protect him from the cold until they were in the hospital. 

-Come on, babe, come on. Let's have a puppy. - Levi passed an arm around the omega's waist and placed an arm over his shoulders, helping to hold a portion of Eren's weight as they left the apartment. Eren didn't even bother to put on anything other than a fluffy green slippers. 

Levi put on a pair of flipflops that was on the door and picked up his wallet, cell phone, and keys, putting them in his pocket as he dragged Eren out of the apartment. He thanked that the building had elevators and within minutes they were in the garage, heading to the car. 

Eren climbed into the passenger seat with the help of his partner and soon Levi was inside the car, turning it on and activating the vehicle's Bluetooth. 

-Eren, stay calm, It'll be all right. – Levi said, squeezing the omega's hand that was on his thigh and guiding the car to the empty streets. – Call Four Eyes. 

The robotic voice returned a "calling Four Eyes" and soon several beeps followed, Eren looking anxiously at the car panel until an usual eccentric voice sounded groggy through the speakers. 

_"Shorty, is this time to interrupt this tired doctor?_ _"_

Levi noticed the clock ticking 2:13 a.m. but he couldn't care less. His cub was coming into the world and if he had to, he'd call the President of the United States at that time to make sure his omega and baby were in the best hands. 

-Four eyes, I don't care if you've had a 50-hour shift or if you're having sex right now, the fact is that Eren is in labor and I want you in that hospital in 10 minutes. 

_"_ _Eren_ _is in labor???_ " – The brunette sounded awake and alert in a second and they managed to hear noises of what appeared to be blankets and then a wardrobe door being closed. 

Eren felt bad about waking up the doctor at that time, but soon a contraction began and a strong twinge at the base of his spine caused him to squirm and let out a sore groan while fast breathing to try to deal with the pain. 

"Oh _Eren_ _, my favorite omega! Is that a contraction?_ " – Hanji sounded frighteningly excited and Levi growled because obviously there was more to do than chit chat when his omega was in pain. 

\- Of course it is, Hanji! What do you think? That he's faking it?! – Levi almost roared, instinctively speeding through the city streets and not giving a damn about speed velocity. 

_"Ow, Alpha! Rest assured_ _I'll_ _be there in ten minutes. See you_ , _Eren_ _!!_ " - Hanji hummed. 

-You've got five. – Levi grunted and pressed the off button hard, looking for a second at Eren and seeing that he was still in the middle of the contraction. 

It hadn't even started yet and the alpha just wanted the baby in his arms so he wouldn't have to see his omega in so much pain. 

\---- 

Turns out, in the end, Eren lost his shame and shock as soon as they entered the hospital. He was having a puppy, fuck it! The world had to revolve around him! 

And yet he felt useless when Levi walked into the hospital lobby with him hanging on and said he had an omega in labor. Seconds later a nurse brought him a wheelchair, to which Eren looked suspiciously. 

He was having a puppy and they still dared to think he was fragile?! 

But then after much convincing – and a kiss – Eren agreed to wait quietly in the chair while Levi filled the hospital papers and they waited to be sent to the private room he had chosen. 

Well, that's when a nurse let her gaze wander through Levi's body for more than three seconds and Eren felt the fury take his body in seconds. 

He was having a puppy and the bitch dared to hit on his baby's daddy?! 

The proof that he was now very angry due to the pain and not at all shy was when Eren told the whole reception to "take the damn eyes off my alpha because he's here to have a baby and not to fuck!!!" 

After that, the entire hospital worked to get the omega into a private room as quick as possible where the magic of birth would occur while the omega himself complained to Levi about why he looked so tasty while Eren was in a wheelchair, with a nine-month-old belly, about to blow a baby off his ass. 

In those exact words. 

Levi looked at him with wide eyes and asked in a surprised tone. 

-What? 

-Oh, now you're playing dumb? Who comes to have a puppy in a leather jacket and showing off in this fucked up t-shirt that makes you ten times fuckable??? 

Levi didn't reply as he pushed the boy into the private room and they began preparing for the birth. 

\---- 

Hanji entered the room 20 minutes after they arrived and Levi couldn't even yell at her because he was too worried about trying to calm Eren after another contraction. 

-Hey, hey!!!! – The brunette came into the room with a huge smile, looking very excited compared to the two expressions of hate she received. Hanji laughed. - The little boy is coming into the world and you two are in a bad mood? 

-Hanji, I swear to G- 

-Yeah, yeah, yeah.- The doctor interrupted him, ignoring his glare and putting gloves on her hand. 

Eren was lying on a bed while having a deep plastic pool in the corner of the room, which was being filled with warm water by the nurses. 

-Okay, Eren. – Suddenly, Hanji had her professional voice and the brunette couldn't help but listen to her and trust her completely. – I need to touch you now to determine how many centimeters of dilation you're doing, all right? – Eren nodded a little hesitantly. – Don't worry, it won't hurt at all and it's just so we know how things are going. 

Eren bit his lower lip when he saw the doctor apply lubricant on her fingers and help him lay in his side, in a fetal position, with one leg slightly higher than the other. 

To distract him from the embarrassment, Levi decided to ask as he used one hand to caress the omega's brown hair and the other to hold his mate's hand. 

-With how many centimeters does the baby come in? 

-Usually, with ten centimeters we already have the little titan ready to come into the world! -She said as she finished the exam and removed her fingers. Eren, who had spent the whole moment with his eyes closed in shame, sighed with relief when the intruder fingers – which were not Levi's – came out of him. 

Returning to a sitting position, Eren gathered the courage to look at the doctor and ask. 

-How many centimeters? 

Hanji turned to him with a warm smile, telling him that there was no need to get shy. The nurses finished filling the pool with water and one of them checked the temperature with a thermometer. 

-Eren, my angel, you're five centimeters! – She said, excited, as she handed Eren a handful of paper towels to Eren clean the lubricant that had remained. 

With shyness, Eren began to cleanse himself, Levi always by his side and, as if sharing his mind, the alpha asked just what he would like to know. 

-Is that good or bad? 

-Five centimeters is more than average! Usually we have omegas in labor here with three to four centimeters. 

-Why am I five then? It's not something with the baby, is it? – Eren honestly couldn't imagine himself opening up to ten centimeters and he certainly didn't want to look to make sure he was already five centimeters. He was sure it would be an image that would haunt him forever. 

-Own, my cute omega! – Hanji laughed and the two men looked at her with confusion. – Probably because of everything you two have ever done and experienced. – And the wink at the end was what led Eren to understand the sexual connotation behind the phrase and quickly his mind took a red coloring like a strawberry. 

Levi, on the other hand, had a proud expression emblazoned on his face, inner alpha pleased to know that the times when sex was not so casual was helping bring the baby into the world. But then Levi frowned again when a nurse told Hanji the pool was ready. 

-How much longer to hit ten centimeters? 

Hanji sighed and smiled almost as if apologizing for what she was about to say. 

-Generally, dilation occurs slowly, one centimeter per hour. – Eren felt his expression drop, the idea of another five hours of pain destroying his determination. – Some deliveries reach 14 or more hours, it depends a lot on the omega. 

The green-eyed boy almost wanted to cry at the prediction of how long he would have to face those periodic pains to bring Abby into the world and as if hearing his thoughts, Levi rubbed his nose against the brown strands. 

-Four eyes, you're not helping! 

-But...- Hanji said, taking Eren's papers and writing down the information she had collected. She looked at Eren and gave a determined nod. – You already have five centimeters and some omegas dilate more quickly. It all depends on how much you dilate per hour and the hot water from the pool helps in blood irrigation, which can speed things up. 

Eren gave a small nod, trying to digest the information. 

-And Eren... - The omega looked deep into the woman's brown eyes, who took one of his hands and squeezed it seriously. - You are strong and determined and are doing one of the greatest miracles that can happen. Right now, you're stronger and braver than everyone else in this room, and from what I hear my other patients say, the waiting is rewarded. 

That's what Eren needed to hear. 

He was strong and determined and would do that. He would do it for him, for Abby, and for Levi. And soon, the two of them would have a little bundle of happiness to take home. He'd do the best he could. 

Hanji and Levi helped him change, and Eren entered in the pool with only a crop top that left his entire belly on display. Aside from it, he was naked. And despite that, the only thing he noticed was how wonderful the water was, at its 98,6 ºF, and embracing every muscle in his lower limbs. 

Sitting on the plastic pool, the warm water covered his entire belly, even watering a part of his cropped. Levi, though, swapped his sweatshirt for a beach shorts and remained with the tank top, entering the pool behind his omega. 

They had already talked about it and had discussed the pros and cons of Levi inside the pool. But in the end, Eren didn't care. He wanted the alpha there holding him when he feels he was going to fall. 

-All right! – Hanji said, crouching outside the pool and watching Levi hold Eren from behind and the boy starts stroking his belly as if encouraging the baby to come out faster. The woman smiled and stepped out from the role of doctor to the role of friend for a few seconds. - Eren, Levi. 

Noting the change of tone, both turned their gazes. She continued. 

-This is your moment and the bond between you two will help bring the puppy into the world. It may take a while, but I guarantee it will be worth it. I couldn't be happier and more honored to have been chosen to be part of that process. 

Eren genuinely smiled at her and held out a wet hand, which was caught without hesitation. 

-Thank you, Hanji. - The omega thanked with a firm and determined voice, a comforting smile in his eyes. Hanji solemnly nodded before returning to professionalism. 

-Well, I'll leave this little button here and you press it if there's any change or problem. I'll be back in an hour and I need you, Levi, to count the seconds the contractions last and the time between each. - Levi nodded. - Otherwise, we just wait for the good boy in there to decide to come out! 

Rolling his eyes, Levi watched the doctor leave and prepared for the long hours that would follow. 

\----- 

Two hours later, the clock was ticking at 4:30 a.m. Eren and Levi hadn't yet warned anyone the omega was in labor, as the baby was expected to be born after 10 a.m. 

Eren was 6.5 cm dilated and the contractions now came every 30 minutes and lasted 45 seconds. Each time, Levi held the omega's head against his shoulder and put a wet cloth on his forehead, trying to comfort him. Hanji came every hour and at the same time, nurses came to check the water temperature and add more boiling water to maintain the proper temperature for a water birth. 

They've been wet for so long that Levi didn't even know what it was like to be dry. 

Earlier, a nurse came to bring a basket of fruit, yogurt, and water, leaving them alone seconds later. 

As Hanji had said, that was an intimate moment of theirs and until the baby was ready to come into the world, they would have the necessary privacy and independence. 

\---- 

At eight o'clock in the morning, Hanji entered the room in the middle of a contraction and followed Levi's counting aloud until to 60 seconds. 

-And how's my favorite omega doing? - The doctor asked, going to the bedroom's window and opening it so that the sun's rays would lightly enter the room. Afterward, she ducked down next to the brunette, who had his face red from the effort. Levi wiped his face, whispering compliments in his ear to congratulate him. 

-Terrible. - Eren answered in a hoarse, tired voice. - This baby won't come out! - He whimpered, throwing his head back and being petted on his brown and wet strands. However, he didn't want affection, he just wanted Abby out of him for that torture to end!! 

-Let's check how many centimeters you're in and see how things are going. 

Eren didn't even need her to ask, opening his legs automatically so she could check his dilation. 

-Hmm... - Hanji took her hand out and measured her fingers. - Almost 8 centimeters, Eren. 

Eren snorted loudly, whimpering and pushing his belly down. 

-Come on, Abby, just get out! Come meet Mama and Papa, hm??? - Tears of frustration descended his face and Levi had to hold his hands so he would stop pushing his belly and force a way out. 

Bringing the omegas' hand to his lips, the alpha, who already had his wet hair swiped back, planted a chaste kiss on it. 

-Calm down, my love, he'll be here soon. 

-But it hurts too much! - The boy whined, hiding his face the best he could on the alpha's biceps. 

Levi looked at Hanji with a mute request and the doctor gave a tight smile, shaking her head because there was nothing to do. They could only wait for the course of nature to follow. 

-Have you called people yet? 

-No one wants to be woken up at 2:00 a.m. and still have to wait hours for the baby to arrive, Hanji. - Levi responded and in the same second, he got a slap on the thigh and a mad expression from the omega. 

-You shut the fuck up because at least you're not feeling the pain I'm enduring!! - The alpha watched the boy explode with slightly wide eyes and apologized softly, trying to kiss his omega's neck only to be pushed away. 

Eren wasn't in the mood for that shit! 

Hanji laughed, having already seen that anger affecting many omegas due to the time they were subjected to pain. 

-Well, I think it's a good time to call our family. - She said and Levi nodded, continuing to throw water on Eren's belly. He had started doing a light massage to try to lessen the pain Eren felt having a contraction, which now came every 15 minutes. 

Both Eren and Levi were ignoring the omega's erection, most likely because the baby pressed the entire urinary tract and caused an automatic erection. When they realized the situation, the omega was very embarrassed and before the older one could say anything, he said they would not discuss it. 

Now Hanji only had one thing to say. 

-Labor is slow and painful, I know. But some things can help speed up the process. Water birth helps the baby come faster and more comfortable and they say that the pain is weaker than in other births. 

Eren snorted loudly and looked at the doctor with furrowed eyebrows. 

-And you really think there's a way this shit could get worse??? 

Hanji ignored the question and gave a crooked smile, continuing the explanation. 

-Some foods, such as spicy foods, usually induce dilation as well. And there's one more thing you can try. 

Levi, already tired of seeing the omega in so much pain and in such bad mood, asked. 

-Speak up, four eyes. 

-Well... - Hanji scratched her neck and looked sheepish to suggest it when Eren looked so nervous and impatient. - Some male omegas say that masturbation and an orgasm help to contain pain and dilate even more. 

-What? - Eren practically screamed, trying to sit down but returning to lay on the alpha when a strong pain attacked his spine and he frowned all over in pain. - Are you guys crazy? - He went on, almost as if hissing while trying to deal with the discomfort. 

-Eren, let- 

-No, Levi! - The boy screamed again, tapping his hand in the water and wetting the alpha and the doctor. - I'm giving birth to your son and you want me to masturbate? What kind of sick idea is that? 

-Eren, an orgasm- 

Hanji tried, only to be interrupted by a very angry omega that left no room for discussion. 

-No, no, no and no! 

-Babe, this might help the baby come out. - Levi tried again, only to be shot down by furious green eyes. 

-Are you deaf?! I said no! I'm not having sex while my baby's coming!! - The boy hit Levi's hands that were on to his thighs. - And take your hands off! 

Levi raised his hands in defeat and with a glance at Hanji, he knew it was time to call Carla. 

\---- 

An hour later, the beta entered the room with her hair messed up and a coat over crumpled clothes that didn't match. Hannes followed right behind her, holding blue balloons from a convenience store, both with huge smiles as they watched the couple with their backs to them inside the pool. 

Eren had his eyes closed, ragged breath as he tried to cope with the increasingly acute pain, which lasted much longer each time a contraction came. 

They now came every 10 minutes and lasted almost a minute and 15 seconds. 

-Eren!!! - Carla's lively voice sounded and Eren sighed, tears streaming down as he sought his mother's affection. But then Hannes' voice sounded and Eren automatically closed his legs, ashamed of the painful erection he still carried. 

-No, no... Hannes can't... - The omega begged quietly and desperately, trying to hide in the alpha's body to not be seen in that intimate way. 

-Hannes, can you please wait outside? - Levi asked quickly, not wanting his omega to be uncomfortable. - It's an intimate moment. 

The blond beta looked at the top of the brown strands, a look of concern, but gave a crooked smile and nodded, tying the balloons to the head of the bed. 

-Ahn... Okay, it's okay! I'm just going to leave the balloons tied up here... - He said, while he's tying the balloons and wiping his sweaty hands in his pants, clearly nervous. - Are you okay, Eren? - The blonde couldn't help but ask, after all Eren was so much like Carla that Hannes had him as a son. 

-Y-yes, Hannes... S-sorry, I just need some time! - Eren tried to sound calm, not wanting the man to feel excluded, but he just didn't want anyone else besides his mother, his alpha, and his doctor to see him in that situation. 

Carla realized that something was wrong and guided the man out of the room, kissing him and saying it was nothing personal, but rather due to the pain and the naked state of the boy. Hannes nodded and sat in one of the chairs in the lobby as the woman returned inside. 

-Eren, my love, are you okay? - Carla hurried to kneel by the pool, the boy with red eyes of tears and trembling hands seeking support on the thighs of his alpha. 

-M-mama... it hurts so m-much... - Eren whispered, a hiccup breaking his voice while extending a hand for his mother to hold. The woman picked it up and kissed it, looking admiringly at her son and giving him a gentle smile. She was once in that situation, she knew what his son was going through. 

-Baby, I know how much it hurts, I know it's unbearable, but you need to be strong and do it for Abby. - Carla made tapped gently the sweaty and flushed cheek of the boy, never losing the smile on her face, even if the brunette seemed lost with blurred eyes. - Don't you want to see him? Meet your puppy? 

-Y-yes... - Eren cried a little more, writhing when another wave of pain came, a warning that the next contraction was coming. 

Carla looked at her son from top to bottom and Levi thanked her for not making a scene about the erection the omega was displaying. 

-How many centimeters is he with? - The beta asked directly to alpha, who had a serious expression and calming pheromones filling the room. 

-Eight centimeters an hour ago. 

-Oh, so it's pretty close, my love! - Carla smiled a little wider, stretching out to give Eren a kiss on the cheek. - You're going to have your baby in your arms very soon! - She said excitedly and walked away, standing up and checking on her kid one more time. 

It was then that Levi noticed the slight redness on her cheeks and the way Eren shrank against him made him realize the omega also had noticed. 

The woman looked at the ceiling like she was looking for the right word. Levi already knew what the woman wanted to talk about and decided to spare them the embarrassment. 

-Thank you for coming, Carla. 

She looked at him in gratitude and before leaving, said she had called Mikasa and, knowing his sister, Eren already imagined that in a short time all his friends would be piled in the waiting room. 

As soon as she left the room, Levi heard a soft, shy whisper, quite different from the angry tone he had been hearing for the past few hours. 

-Alpha... 

-Hm. - He answered, taking the opportunity to skim his nose against Eren's aromatic gland and feel the brunette relax against him. 

-T-touch me... 

Levi couldn't see the redness on the boy's face, but he knew Eren didn't want the nurses to see him in that state, even if it was completely normal for a male omega in labor. 

Still, the alpha didn't waste a second to surround the boy's belly and take his penis in his hands, pumping slowly until his omega was writhing against him, half pleasurable and half painful expression. 

He was glad for the private room and for everyone knocking on the door before coming in. 

\----- 

Ten hours and seven minutes in the morning, Hanji Zoe enters the room with a horde of beta nurses by her side, all of them with some equipment in hand. One was pushing an IV holder and carrying a tray with needles and cotton. The other came pushing several sheets and in the end, Eren found himself surrounded by Hanji and two other nurses. 

Nervousness spread in his body and for a second, the omega even forgot the pain. 

-Is it time? - He asked, frowning eyebrows and confused eyes. Despite been begging for the baby to come out during all those hours, Eren didn't feel prepared to be a mama. And, oh god, that was very scary. Everyone looking at him like he was some kind of god was scary. 

-Let's check again, but I think so! - Hanji responded excitedly, putting on her gloves and going to check the dilation. She smiled even wider as she removed her fingers. - Ten centimeters, Eren! Congratulations, you were great! Let's bring this little boy into the world, huh? 

Eren didn't even have time to answer, one of the nurses asked permission to have his arm and soon he was attached to an IV that, according to them, was just to keep him hydrated and with enough glucose to have the strength to deliver. 

Levi was still hugging him from behind, having stepped out of position only a few times throughout the process. He put both hands on the omega's belly and fitted his chin on the curve of his neck. Eren, in turn, had one hand holding the alpha's thigh and the other holding on to his arm. 

They were ready. Abby was ready to come out. 

-Levi... - Eren called in a hoarse and frightened voice while one of the betas guided him in a more comfortable position. 

Levi released comforting pheromones that induced confidence and strength on the boy and whispered to him that everything would be fine. 

That's when Eren found out that, yes, the pain could get worse. 

The contractions started coming every five minutes and lasted an absurdity of time that he honestly thought he was going to faint. 

As soon as everything was ready, Hanji knelt in front of the two, outside the pool. Eren had his legs wide open and Levi's thighs at his side. Levi held his two thighs open to prevent the omega closing them and Eren was ready to stick his nails in his alpha's firm, muscular arms. 

The doctor gave a lively and encouraging smile. 

-Eren, this is the time. - The brunette swallowed dry, feeling at the same time terrified and excited to finally put an end to that labor. Hanji assumed a serious and professional stance, her voice with a confident tone. - You're going to feel the urge to push automatically, like an instinct, but I need you to remember to breathe between the pushes, understand? 

-Y-yes... - Eren nodded and rested his head on the alpha's chest. Levi was focused behind him, trust and support reverberating through their soul bond. He felt like his body buzzing as if a very important duty would turn off all his other thoughts and keep him focused on that one moment. 

-We're going to be here to encourage and help your pushes, so you need to let us know when a contraction comes. They will come stronger, last longer, and without much time between them but you can do it. The stronger they get, the closer your baby is from being born, understand? 

Eren took a deep breath, nodding and closing his eyes. 

-Okay, it's your command and we're going to keep up with your rhythm. 

Eren was going to ask "what rhythm" but then again the twinge on his back made him squirm and be stiff in the alpha's embrace, pulling desperate and short breaths until he held his breath, grinding his teeth and pushing, as his inner omega commanded. 

In the back of his mind, he could hear a chant of "Push, push, push, push!!! Yes, Eren! Force! Keep pushing!!!" and he kept pushing until exhaustion and the need to breathe burned his internal organs. 

-Deep breath! Breathe, Eren! - Hanji said and he was trying! But even breathing hurt! 

Before he could complain, the pain came again and he pushed hard as the shouts guided him. And at some point, cries of pain and strength began to ring across the room and, noticing his sore throat, Eren bet it was his. 

When another contraction ended, he was red and breathless, tears coming down his face and Levi picked up a wet cloth to wipe the sweat off his forehead. The omega was too out of it to care about Hanji checking his dilation and saying "a few more pushes and the head comes out, Eren! Go ahead, you can do it!" 

But he was in a hateful relationship with the one who got him pregnant because really? 

-Oh, you may be an eye candy in that shirt, but I swear to you, Levi Ackerman, you're not going to stick your knot in me anytime soon, you son of a bitch!!! Do you have any fucking idea how much this hurts???? 

Levi didn't even react, having heard his share of swearing during those last few hours. 

Yet after a few more pushes and screams, Eren didn't care anymore. The pain was so much he even forgot about it. He forgot about the people in the room, about his alpha holding him, about the hatred of not giving birth yet and he just wanted that torture to end! Now the brunette cried openly, pain paralyzing from his waist down. 

-He doesn't come out!! He doesn't want to get out! Hanji, he's stuck! - Eren screamed, beginning to worry when he felt nothing slipping down. However, the doctor placed her gloved hand between his legs and raised her determined gaze. 

-I feel the head, Eren. A few more pushes and the baby's here. 

Without even thinking straight and desperate for that child to leave him soon, Eren held his breath and gave the most powerful push until that moment, bending over his own belly to force the baby out. 

-Okay, Eren, take a break! - Hanji ordered and put both hands in the water to arrange the baby's head and pull the arms out. - Give me your hand so you can feel the baby! - Quickly the doctor took the hand Eren was offering and directed it to the middle of his legs. 

The omega almost jumped in fright, eyes startled when his hand touched a small head and gooey hair, but he couldn't feel a nose or anything! It panicked him and Eren pushed harder, eager to see the baby and check if everything was okay with him. 

The piercing scream he made came accompanied by a "plof" that caused his belly to shrink at once, returning to the same size as a four-month-old belly. But that wasn't all. Eren let out a gasp when a body trickled down and Hanji stuck her hands in the water to lift a small, rosy, wrinkled baby. As an instinct, Eren closed his legs and stretched out his arms so that Hanji would pass him the baby, the omega and alpha's arms closing to protect the little creature. 

There were no words to describe the sensation of such a small creature in his arms after hours of suffering. But Eren ignored the blood spilling in the water, the throbbing sensation in his lower limbs and took that tiny baby, all wet and with a little bit of condensed blood on his wrinkled skin. 

He didn't open his eyes, but he frowned and cried in a strangled way, moving against the omega's chest, mouth open as if looking for something. 

Eren, who in recent months has had slightly more swollen breasts and more sensitive nipples, simply held the baby closer, the purplish mouth being directed to one of his nipples. The baby was slow to understand, but with a small massage on his pectoral, Eren managed to get the milk he produced to come out and the baby began to suck on instinct. 

Male omegas couldn't produce enough milk to feed a child, but it was enough to pass on hormones and antibodies. The rest of the feeding had to be supplemented with special milk, which the nurse went to get. 

Now, however, it was their time. With his breathing failing, tiredness dropping on his body, Eren held the little baby close. Levi, in turn, moved his hands to hold the omega and pup in his arms and had one hand on the baby's back while the other made an almost fearful affection on his little head. 

Eren leaned his head against the alpha again, turning his face and sticking his nose into the older man's aromatic gland to try to calm down from all the effort. It was then that the boy noticed the tears that flowed silently from the alpha. 

-Levi? - Eren asked, hoarse, sore and almost lost voice, looking with frightened eyes at the stoic feature covered in elegant tears. 

The raven-haired, tho, only had eyes for the baby in the omega's arms, which, in Levi's view, was the most cutely ugly baby he had ever seen. 

This story about babies being born as tiny and beautiful humans? Bullshit. 

But the ugly duckling was his and Eren's, so he was perfect. 

\---- 

The nurse who brought Abby's bottle of milk came with another who had a scale and other stuff. 

Eren almost cried when they took their baby and Levi had to repeat more than ten times to his alpha part that it was necessary, that they would not hurt the cub and that he needed to support his omega. 

Abba Jaeger-Ackerman was born at 11:10 a.m. with 3,490 kg and 57 cm long, son of Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger-Ackerman. 

After the placenta was removed from Eren, the omega and alpha were ordered to take a bath until Abba could return from the normal check-up that a newborn had to go through. Already feeling disgusting with the fluids that stuck to his skin, Levi didn't even complain. 

He had to convince and carry all the weight of a tired brunette, and after bathing the two and putting the omega in comfortable sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt, deposited him carefully on the bed. 

Levi was wearing dark jeans, slippers, and a simple white T-shirt, wet hair due to the bath he had taken. 

At this point, the pool used for the birth had already been removed – which the alpha thanked since he didn't want to remember the fluids in which he was inside. 

Eren, on the other hand, felt extremely tired, as if he could sleep for days. But he was nervous, looking everywhere with giant green eyes and tired features, omegan protective instincts wanting his puppy back. And Levi couldn't say he was different. He wanted the little one there, in their protection, even though the baby still had an 80-year-old wrinkly face. 

Both sighed in relief as the door opened with a nurse bringing a crying baby, wrapped in a blue blanket, and dressed in a yellow lion jumpsuit that Levi chose. He had received his first bath, had his lungs aspirated, and was crying because he missed his mama. 

The woman approached slowly, with a gentle smile, and Eren would never admit that he almost tore the child from her arms with jealousy. 

It was his baby, damn it! Now besides wanting your alpha, they wanted his child? 

The anger immediately went away when the little bundle aligned in his chest and the crying subsided when Abby recognized that person's smell. The bottle with special milk was delivered to Eren and he looked at the alpha with the most perplexing look in the world and Levi went around the bed to watch the little boy open his mouth and get used to the plastic beak, quite different from the nipple he had breastfed before. In the end, Abby started sucking again and was silent, his eyes closed while feeding. 

The room light was lowered to a darker yellow shade, curtains closed so that both the omega and the baby felt more comfortable for breastfeeding for the first time. Establishing this bond with the baby as soon as he was born was important and neither parent seemed prepared to open the door and let the hoard of people out there steal that precious moment. Also, Abby was still sensitive to light and so it was likely that he still wouldn't open his eyes for a few days. So keeping the lights down was also important for the baby. 

Eren watched him closely, holding the baby as if he would hide him from the world, and observing the rosy wrinkled skin and black strands on the typical big baby head. He felt Levi approach and look at the scene over his shoulder, mapping his omega and his cub as his inner alpha melted into contemplation. But the omega didn't even look away, green eyes with dilated pupils absorbing every detail of the child in his arms. 

-Hanji was right... - The omega whispered, voice low, hoarse and full of devotion. - He has your nose... - He said, stroking the little perked up nose with a finger that he managed to get rid of the task of holding the bottle. 

-Hm. - Levi grunted in response, eyes focused on the intimate moment they shared. He never imagined he would be lucky enough to experience a moment like this, but here was Eren, giving him everything and more. - He doesn't have eyebrows. - Levi said, observing the small layer of thin hair in the place where should have eyebrows. 

Eren giggled cutely and looked at the alpha with big, bright eyes, his face so peaceful that the older simply felt himself relaxing and sat next to the brunette, leaning his chin on his shoulder. 

-Babies don't have eyebrows, alpha. - Eren said in a playful tone, returning to look at the baby and realizing that the puppy spat out the bottle, moving his lips until resting them and then opening his mouth eagerly while frowning and moving his head to try to recapture his food source. - I bet he's going to frown like you. 

As in automatic, Levi frowned and sought something on the baby to throw in Eren's face as well. 

-He has your heart-shaped lips. 

But the effect was not what he was expecting. 

The omega had a quiet and gentle smile on his lips, smiling at the cub in his hands and observing the full, rosy lips that really had the shape of a heart. 

-But he's a daddy's boy, huh, Abby? - Eren said when the little one finished feeding, belly full and hot with milk, a quiet feature taking his face and warning his parents that now was nap time. 

Eren handed the bottle to Levi, who left it on top of the dresser by the bed and turned around for his family. 

The brunette now had the hand that was once occupied, tracing the snuggling nose, the full and rosy cheeks, the heart-shaped lips and the rosy skin that later probably would turn into the pale skin inherited from the alpha. 

A mop of thin black hair was the omega's next target, and Eren caressed the head carefully and almost afraid of hurting the baby unintentionally. 

-Thank God he won't have the rat's nest that is my hair. - Eren said in a tone that it didn't match his aversion to his own strands. Levi chuckled beside him. 

-Who's eyes he’s going to have? I want him to have yours, otherwise he's going to be a scary baby. 

Levi says with furrowed eyebrows and Eren couldn't hold back his laugh, covering his mouth to not disturb Abby. 

-No way... - Eren looked at the alpha and then at the baby, smiling and glowing happiness. - With these chubby, pink cheeks it's impossible for him to be a scary baby... - Eren laughed and then turned his face back to the alpha, a provocative smile on his lips but his eyes soft and quiet. - ... even if he's already born with his father's frown. 

Levi put on a displeased expression that only served to prove Eren's point, which giggled and approached to give the alpha a kiss, and then another and then another... And when he realized it, they were already planting chaste kisses on each other's faces, Abby sleeping peacefully in his mama's arms. 

-I love you, Levi... - Eren whispered, bright eyes with restrained tears as he rested his head on the pillow and let the alpha kiss him as much as he wanted. 

-Thank you, Eren, my omega... - Levi said, every word separated by a kiss that overflowed with respect and veneration. 

After years and years, Kuchel has always been right and Levi has never felt so at peace with the choices that brought him to that moment, not a shred of regret as he watched his whole world right in front of his eyes. 

\---- 

Half an hour later, Eren's private room was packed. Except that all the visitors just whispered, too scared by Levi's gaze to raise the tone of voice and risk waking up Abby. Not even the nurses could stop that gigantic family that now huddled around the omega bed to observe the little creature in his arms. 

Levi was standing, leaning against the wall beside the bed, arms folded in a protective attitude while all those brats looked wide-eyed at little Abba. 

-He's so pink. - Jean was the first to speak, wide eyes focused on the child, almost as if he couldn't believe that Jaeger had done it. 

-Babies are pink or purple, horse face. - Eren retorted, but his voice was low, hurt due to the cries of childbirth and he really couldn't find a piece of himself that wanted to offend at that moment. 

-Shit, then we bet on the wrong topic. - Jean responded in almost the same way, without even bothering to pick on Eren. He had never seen a baby so closely and to know that his friend had done it... that child so fragile and cute and... Impossible! Eren was too stupid to have such a cute baby! 

-It's so adorable! - Marco whispered, hands together and squeezed into a ball like he couldn't help but try to get the baby. 

Krista had a huge smile on her face, bright blue eyes as Ymir held her from behind, chin resting on the top of her head and watching the baby as she was lost in thoughts. 

-Eren, he's beautiful! - The blonde said and even Reiner and Bertholdt agreed, both with open mouths of admiration as they tried to absorb the details of the puppy that has the little hands grabbing on Eren's blouse. 

-Look at that little hair! Shouldn't he be born bald? - Sasha asked, she and Connie watching the baby almost as if they drooled over him. 

-Hanji said it should fall later, but these little hairs must be the reason why I had sickness for such a long time... - Eren responded calmly, smiling at his friends and then turning his eyes to his son. 

Armin smiled at Eren from afar, trying to support a Mikasa who cried a river as she leaned against the wall. The blonde tried to calm her down and passed her scarves so she could blow her nose while babbling about how her little brother was grown up, how beautiful Abba was despite having Levi as a father and other things ranging from verbal aggression to the alpha and supreme adoration to the omega. 

Annie apparently couldn't be present, but Eren saw that at some point Mikasa pulled herself together and went on a video call, pointing her phone at the baby and crying while talking to the blonde girl. 

While the youth were celebrating the miracle of birth, Carla was hugging Hannes on one side of the room, watching with admiration one of her children give her a grandchild. On the other side, two men stood side by side watching the commotion from afar. One had a bouquet of flowers he held nervously and the other had his face almost covered by a hat. 

-He's so tiny... - Jean came back to talk and this time Eren laughed, because that kid almost tore his insides. 

-Just like his papa... - But it is clear that the provocation was there and as soon as they heard it, the bravest laughed and Levi frowned at the mention of his height, not losing a second to turn the situation to his side. 

-Shut up, Jaeger, I've never seen you complaining it is small. On the contrary, your cries of pleas- 

-Oh my God! Not in front of the child!!! - Krista screamed as softly as possible, looking horrified as she tried to be the person who wouldn't let the conversation go that way. 

The young people laughed and Levi had a smirk on his lips. 

\---- 

-Do you remember what Kuchel said to you before she died? - That's the first thing Kenny said when Levi went to his uncle on the other side of the room. The moment he leaned against the wall next to the older Ackerman, Grisha, who had a bouquet with 4 roses in his hand headed towards Eren. 

He watched the father of his omega go to him and both start a conversation while his mind was searching for that specific memory. 

Of course, he remembered what his mother had said on her deathbed, moments before she died from cancer. Lying in bed, Kuchel had a paler face than usual, eyes lower than the Ackerman's genetics provided and her cheekbones more pronounced due to weight loss. 

The long black hair that little Levi helped comb was already oily and fragile, a bunch of strands falling every time the small child's fingers caressed it. After enduring much of it alone, Levi having to hide in the kitchen cupboard when another strange man was to talk to mom in the bedroom, Kenny finally showed up. 

He watched his sister on the verge of death, struggling to pronounce the words before weak, thin hands and bony fingers were holding the small body of her only son. 

Levi didn't care, he just wanted Mom to hold him and not leave. But he knew it was a goodbye. 

Wiping the child's silent tears, Kuchel said all her love for him and apologized for not being able to keep up with her little boy's growth. Levi tried to be as strong as possible, as he always tried to be, and paid close attention to his mother's last words for fear that he would forget the woman's voice if he lost any precious words. 

"No matter what they tell you, Levi, no matter how much money or fame you have." - She said, hoarse and weak voice, hands stroking the black threads that fall on the child's forehead. - "The greatest achievement of an alpha is to find its omega. This society is stupid for not being able to see how omegas are at the top of the chain. Without an omega, an alpha is nothing." - Kuchel would say, smiling gently at the confused look of the little boy. Levi was still too young to know what an alpha or omega was but he found the words strange and, having heard them so many times, ended up memorizing his mother's entire speech. 

"My little Levi, an omega can give you everything... a house, a future, a love... but he can also take everything from you and make you miserable. I made a lot of alphas miserable myself. But I want you to know that the choice is yours and that you have to choose with no regrets." 

The phrase echoed in the adult Levi's head as well as had echoed for a long time in the head of a small Levi. As a child, he still remembered what Kuchel's voice was like but didn't know what all those words meant. As an adult, he, unfortunately, didn't remember his mother's appearance in detail, her voice had long been lost. However, looking at the omega in bed, a bright, tired and worried smile as the cub was held for everyone, Levi knew that if it wasn't for Kuchel's last words, he would probably hate the world too much to allow himself to be happy like that. 

He took a deep breath and just nodded, hearing the murmur of his uncle's agreement. 

-Shorty, I'm relieved you haven't become a miserable Ackerman. - Kenny says, almost in a playful tone, but with furrowed eyebrows as if trying to see a mistake he had made in the past. Levi looked at him for a few seconds, wondering what might have made his uncle so sorrowful, but as soon as he saw the man pull out a pack of cigarettes, it was his turn to frown. 

-Smoking is forbidden in the hospital. 

-Aye, Aye! - The man gave him a crooked smile, a cigarette between his lips, and turned to the entrance of the room, ready to leave. He, however, put a hand on his nephew's shoulder and squeezed it, the friendliest gesture Levi would get. 

-Well, congratulations. 

And with that, Levi watched Kenny leave the room, a nurse approaching him and saying that smoking was only allowed outside. The door closed before Levi could see the end of the scene and even though he knew Kenny would probably be gone for months, it just wasn't something that could change. 

Sinking into cigarettes and drinks was a choice he had made and now Levi had other priorities, such as observing Eren's interaction with Grisha. 

He knew Eren hadn't spoken to his father in months and it was a surprise for both of them to see the alpha waiting for a second to talk to the brunette while carrying a bouquet of four roses. At first, Levi wondered who had called Grisha, but seeing Carla appear satisfied, he imagined that the woman, though divorced, would like Grisha to see his grandson. 

Levi didn't have time to question how Eren felt when he saw his father there and when he went to talk to Kenny, it was the moment Grisha chose to talk to Eren, almost as if waiting a moment to talk to his son without the alpha being around. 

With hesitant steps, Grisha, typical long hair and round glasses, approached the bed where Eren was. Large, bright green eyes accompanied his father make his way but when the man got close enough, Eren simply couldn't keep eye contact and turned his gaze to the baby who had returned to his arms. 

He knew what was coming before Grisha even stopped by his side and there were no words to describe how his father's voice affected him after years of resentment and hurt. 

-Hey. - The older one said, a hint of fear sounding by the low tone he used while putting the roses on the table next to the bed. Eren wondered if the meeting was as strange to the man as it was to him. 

-Hey, Dad. - He answered, the sentence coming out much harder than he thought it would. The omega really wanted to be able to lift his eyes and smile at his father, even extend the child and show the preciousness he had in his arms. 

But something... some feeling, some hurt still made it difficult to raise his gaze and look at Grisha. It still hurt to have to say the word "father" to him when, for Eren, a real father wouldn't leave his family for the secretary of the hospital he worked at. 

-Your mother called me. - Grisha began, seeing that the initiative would not come from Eren. - She said you went into labor. 

In Eren's head, he, while wanting to overcome the situation, wanted to say a petulantly "or maybe I like to steal other people's babies and sit in a hospital bed." He knew it wasn't an adult attitude and solving the elephant in the middle of the room wasn't one of the things Eren looked forward to doing when he had a well-protected little Abby in his arms. 

-Yeah... -In the end, that's all he said. His voice kinda annoyed, but with a quiet enough to not convey his feelings to the baby. 

-Is that the...? Can I...? - Grisha didn't miss a second when he saw Eren caress the puppy's cheek, much of its body hidden by the blanket. 

Eren automatically froze when the phrase made sense in his head and he looked at the older one with an impassive feature, almost as if ready to challenge him and kick him out of the room. But then he looked at the baby again and swallowed dry, wanting to be more mature and at the same time wanting that interaction to end as soon as possible. 

-Of course. - It was his tight, low response, but with a strong promise hidden amid syllables. He sought Levi's gaze as he turned around and instantly received all the support he needed to extend the baby and deliver it to Grisha. 

As a doctor, the man knew well how to hold a newborn, but still Eren realized that he was trembling when he stretched out his arms to pick up the child with the greatest care in the world. This made the omega feel bad for thinking that Grisha could do some harm to the baby, even if irrationally. 

-It's so tiny! - The man laughed, using a tender finger to pull out the blanket and enjoy his grandson's face. Slowly, he shook his arms, as they always do with a baby. - Almost the same weight as Zeke. - He added and Eren made a great effort to try to respond with more than one syllable. 

-Your other son? How old is he? - And unintentionally the phrase came out with a bad connotation, in bitter voice and Eren bit his lips and lowered his eyes almost with shame. It wasn't his intention, it just came out. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Levi was shifting his weight from one leg to another as if prepared to intervene, and Eren was going to look at the alpha when Grisha responded and took his attention. 

-Five months. 

Five months. Dina had got pregnant five months before he did. He was having a son and a half brother at almost the same time. 

-Oh... Wow... 

-Pretty close, huh? - Grisha laughed, still shaking the baby and looking softly at the child. He remembered little Zeke waiting with Dina at home, but he had to remember these was Eren and his little cub. 

-Yes... - It was the only thing the omega was able to say, lowering his look to the empty hands that were already beginning to miss Abby's weight. He wanted to reach out and get Abby back, but held on, only prolonging the uncomfortable silence that not even Grisha could ignore. 

The man had an ability to ignore his own problems, which left Eren very pissed off when he heard Carla yelling at his father and Grisha looking at her as if her cries were going in through one ear and out through the other. 

-Eren, son... - Ugh, Eren also didn't know how to describe the feeling of being called "son" by that male figure after so long. 

-Yes.- And this time, he sounded harder, more impatient. Grisha knew he was exhausting his patience. 

-I know you're still angry about what happened between me and your mother. - And yet he decided to bring up the subject that half the room was avoiding. Eren had noticed how rigid Mikasa seemed to see her adoptive father, how Carla kept facing the window, talking softly to Hannes, and how the rest tried to ignore the tension in the room. 

-That was a long time ago. - Eren said, but again his tone came out heavy, hands squeezing the sheet that covered his lap. 

-But I know how it affected you. 

Oh, really? And after years he comes to say that all the fights, the separation being dragged to a damn courtroom, affected him? Amazing. Eren was really tempted to clap in sarcasm, but then: 

-I just... I wanted you to know that I'm glad you're happy. 

The phrase fell like a bomb, shutting Eren's turbulent thoughts in a second and provoking a perplexed silence. 

It wasn't the apology Eren expected, it wasn't the admission of how shitty he had been when he abandoned Eren and Mikasa for another wife. And yet, the damn phrase caused an unwelcome burning in the omega's green eyes. 

-...Thank you. - He answered, lower because his throat was being compressed and he didn't want to, he didn't want to have to submit to a sentence that didn't even live up to how much he and Mika and Carla suffered. 

-And I want you to know that you and Mikasa are still my children and I'm proud of you. 

He didn't want to cry. He'd cried enough about it. No more, no more, no more. 

-Okay. - That's as much as he could do, throat tightening and his pheromones spreading anguish throughout the room. Almost as if answering a call, Abba noticed the state of his mama and began to cry, shifting in Grisha's hold. 

-Oh wow, I think he's hungry? - Frightened by the immediate reaction of the baby, which until then was quiet, Grisha even tried to calm him down, but then Eren was already with his arms outstretched, longing to have the puppy back. -Here goes then... - The man says, handing him over to Eren again and seeing the omega give full attention to the child, not a clue that they would continue the conversation. 

-Thank you for coming and for the flowers. Say hi to your family for me. - Eren finished the talk without looking at him, hearing the man agree and walk away. He saw it through the corner of his eye when Grisha hugged Mikasa, who returned the awkward hug and saw him nod to Levi before leaving and closing the door. 

The mood seemed to improve instantly, and the omega let out a heavy breath, tears dripping freely as he leaned against the bed and distributed kisses across Abby's frowning forehead. 

In a second, Levi was by his side, exhaling pheromones that left both the omega and the baby calmer and drowsy. 

And after most of the visitors announced that they needed to leave, Eren found himself in the company of Armin, Mikasa, Levi, and Carla. Hannes apparently still had work after lunch and had to leave soon after Grisha, the balloons he had brought still trapped at the head of the bed. 

This time, the one who approached was the new grandmother, a soft look being directed at the still agitated puppy, who clung to Eren's clothes and let out strangled sounds. Carla didn't even care, her brown eyes watering when she looked at her son holding the baby. She gave him a tender hug and kissed his cheek, wiping with her thumb the tears that came down her cheeks. 

-Your nine months of waiting are over, Eren. - Carla says, smiling gently as Eren leaned against her, like a child seeking affection from his mother. Cuddling the messy brown strands, she giggled and brought a finger to caress Abby's huge cheeks, and the baby proceeded to move his face against Eren's torso as if seeking to feed again. 

-Yes, now we have a life together, right, baby Abby? - Eren said, using a hand to wipe away tears and then taking a deep breath to compose himself and watch fondly the child's actions. 

-Sure, but first you have to breastfeed and get over the days without sleep. -The beta laughed at Eren's kicked puppy expression. The omega finally stopped to think of the likely hell they would go through until Abby learn to sleep all night. Eren pouted and whimpered, looking at the baby as if begging him to be a good boy. Carla seemed to have fun. 

-You're finally going to enjoy the stress I went through with you. - She said, a triumphant expression as Eren dropped his mouth in indignation and watched his mother shoo his friends from the room. - Come on, Armin, Mikasa. Leave them both with Abby because they made it and now they have to take care of it! - And with the very reassuring phrase, the three of them left the room. 

Eren looked at Levi immediately, large eyes shining all the doubts that plagued him at once. 

-Are you ready? 

Levi shrugged and came to sit next to Eren on the bed, poking one of the baby's hands and then having his finger grasped tightly by a hand so tiny that it activated all the protective instincts of the alpha. 

-I don't think there's a way to be ready for this. - He said, but despite it, the careful look was observing every detail of the cub again and when Eren understood that Abba was probably hungry, the boy pulled the collar of his shirt and directed his nipple to the child. 

Abby immediately picked it up and calmed down when he was so close to his mama, feeling the omega's warmth and heartbeat. 

-Can you believe we made him? - Eren asked, dazzled once more. And he would probably be dazzled by Abby for the rest of their lives, never getting tired of watching the little human they brought to life. 

-We're fucking good at it. - Levi answered, a serious voice while observing the perfect combination of their genes. Eren gave a loud laugh, cheeks blushing quickly, and then slapped the alpha's thigh in shame. 

A comfortable silence stretched between them, both watching the baby sucking the last drops of milk and stirring because he wanted more. Eren quickly switched sides and now Abba's head was facing Levi, both parents watching him hard. 

-Thank you, Levi... - Eren whispered, a quiet smile and bright eyes as he raised his gaze to wander through the handsome face of his alpha. Levi immediately looked at him with the same intensity and affection and bent down to give him a soft peck on the lips. 

-Thank you, my omega. - He whispered back against his boy's lips and then bent down to leave a chaste kiss on the puppy's forehead. - Thank you, Abba. - And when he straightened up to see his family, Eren was looking at him with a playful smile on his face, so happy that he could no longer contain the excitement of having their son in his arms. 

-You sound so authoritative calling him Abba. - Eren giggled at the alpha's frowning eyebrows and smiled even more as he lowered his gaze and saw that Abby frowned for no reason. - The papa's going to be a strict papa, right, baby Abby? He won't let you eat candy before lunch... - Eren whispered almost like a secret. Levi took it seriously. 

-Of course not, he has to eat healthy nutrients to grow up. - Eren almost laughed at that irony but decided to let the alpha delude himself. - And I'm sure I'm going to have to be the one who tells you both to brush your teeth before going to sleep, and stop you from wanting to keep the brat at home when he has to go to school. 

-Hey! I wasn't going to do that! - Eren frowned, looking indignantly at the accusation. Levi arched an eyebrow. 

-You almost bit the nurse when she took the puppy to measure his weight. - And then Eren inflated his cheeks, the alpha smirked and they both returned to observe the baby that was already calming down after having a sated stomach. 

-Even if the papa is strict, your mama will reward you, okay Abby? And we both love you so much... - He said, almost in real pain from so much love when he removed the baby from his nipple and fixed the child in his lap, Levi still with a finger kidnapped by the boy. - We're always going to love you, baby Abby. And we will protect you, fight your battles with you, and if necessary, we will become the strongest in humanity to make you happy. Thank you for coming to us, Abby, we love you forever... 

And as if touched by the speech, as if eager to look into his parents' faces, two bright green balls opened up and the baby faced the surprise feature of those who looked at him so intently. It didn't take another word, all being transmitted by the watery eyes of alpha and omega, by the attention and devotion reflected in Abby's giant eyes, and by the love that exhaled from that room. 

It was the nine months that started a journey that both Eren and Levi were flattered to face. 

**THE END**


End file.
